Noite de Sedução
by Camila Malfoy
Summary: Ele é seu chefe... e um homem irresistível.  ADAPTAÇÃO DE UM LIVRO HOMÔNIMO!
1. Chapter 1

**Lembrando que esta história é uma adaptação do livro homônimo da Natalie Anderson!**

**CAPÍTULO UM**

A festa dos funcionários da Franklin Co. mal havia começado e Hermione já estava entediada. Precisava de ar fresco.

Com passos decididos seguiu para a varanda do andar e procurou por um banco bem escondido, a fim de que não fosse vista e pudesse descansar por, pelo menos, cinco minutos.

Mal se sentara quando viu a figura de um homem alto e de cabelos loiros, trajando calças jeans e um suéter de lã cinza, caminhando calmamente em sua direção. Não podia ver seu rosto com clareza, pois a única iluminação provinha do interior do salão. Po rém, estava certa de que não o conhecia. Pelo menos não fazia parte do quadro de funcionários da empresa onde ela trabalhava já há cinco meses.

Suspirou, desconfortável. Só poderia ser Harry, o amigo que Gina insistira em lhe apresentar.

Por que será que as pessoas sempre estão preocu padas em arrumar um par ideal para alguém que jul gam carente apenas por estar sozinha? Lamentou-se, em pensamento.

Apesar da promessa que fizera à amiga de dar a ele uma oportunidade, resolveu justamente o contrário: diria que estava "dando um tempo" a si mesma e o despacharia bem rápido.

Ignorando a angústia assim que o homem chegou mais perto, ela antecipou-se:

— Foi Gina quem lhe pediu para vir falar comigo? — perguntou ela usando um tom frio. Do tipo de quem não está a fim de fazer amigos.

— Não — respondeu o homem, com segurança. Hermione teve um rápido vislumbre dos dentes alvos, enquanto ele sorria em meio à escuridão.

Com um gesto de cabeça ele pediu permissão e sen tou-se no banco em frente ao dela, repousou ao seu lado o copo de bebida que trazia.

Ela ainda não conseguia ver plenamente suas fei ções. Porém, as pernas cruzadas eram tão longas que os joelhos quase a tocavam. Os bancos estavam tão próximos que Hermione até podia sentir de leve um aroma cítrico e refrescante.

— Não sei o que Gina falou a meu respeito. Mas, quero que saiba que não estou a fim de novos relacio namentos.

— Oh! É mesmo? — respondeu ele, demonstrando surpresa.

Ela engoliu em seco para tomar coragem e dispa rou as palavras, sem nem mesmo tomar fôlego. O que precisava era livrar-se logo daquela situação:

— Eu sei que parece difícil acreditar. Mas estou realmente querendo ficar sozinha. Sei que você é uma ótima pessoa e não terá dificuldades em encontrar ou tra garota. Afinal, segundo Gina, você é um incrível conquistador!

A inesperada gargalhada dele a surpreendeu.

— É mesmo? Quanta gentileza dela! — exclamou ele depois de dar um gole no drinque. — E, se eu dis ser que me interessei por você e não quero nenhuma outra?

Hermione apertou o copo que mantinha nas mãos. Ain da sentia-se incomodada com a súbita intromissão dele, atrapalhando a privacidade que buscava.

— Estará perdendo seu tempo — Hermione respondeu com uma grosseria a que não estava acostumada. Po rém, precisava desencorajá-lo.

— Uau! Sempre é assim tão "direta"? — Ela franziu o cenho.

— Desculpe-me se estou sendo rude. Não era o que eu desejava. Apenas não quero que haja nenhum mal-entendido.

— Está bem! — exclamou ele, sorrindo e erguendo as mãos em sinal de rendição.

Ela observou que o homem parecia muito confi ante para alguém que acabara de ser rejeitado. Per manecia relaxado e sorridente. E seu sorriso era tão cativante que quase a fazia arrepender-se do que dis sera.

Sem saber como agir, Hermione espiou através da ja nela mais próxima e vislumbrou Gina acompanhada de dois consultores da firma, que lhe disputavam a atenção.

Sem pensar, olhou novamente para Harry. A amiga devia ter prevenido de que ele tinha o físico mais atra ente do planeta.

— Agora que já estabeleceu sua posição a meu res peito, que tal me contar algo sobre você?

— O que gostaria de saber? — indagou Hermione, com cordialidade. Afinal, não precisava ser tão grosseira.

— Não sei — declarou ele, estendendo uma das pernas. — Por que não começa falando da Austrália? Não é de lá que veio?

— Na verdade, vim do sul da Nova Zelândia. — ela respondeu, tentando não demonstrar a admira ção provocada pela perna musculosa bem ali na sua frente.

— Perdoe-me. Até hoje não consigo distinguir o sotaque da Nova Zelândia do da Austrália — revelou com ar divertido. E inclinando-se um pouco na dire ção dela, lançou um desafio: —- E quanto a mim? De onde acha que eu sou?

O gesto de proximidade a abalou. O que faria se ele a agarrasse?

— Escócia! — arriscou ela. E, para seu alívio, o viu recostar-se de novo no banco.

— Estou impressionado!

Houve um breve intervalo de silêncio.

Ela espiou novamente através da janela e dessa vez notou que Gina estava acompanhada de um jovem que nunca tinha visto antes.

— Veja! Aquele deve ser Draco Malfoy!

— Onde?

— Ali, com Gina! Parece que estão se dando bem.

— Quem?

— Draco! — ela respondeu com impaciência — Gina deve ter contado para você sobre ele. Está retornando depois de ter estagiado na matriz em Nova York. É o consultor mais jovem promovido a sócio. Vai come çar amanhã, mas todos diziam que havia uma chance de ele aparecer hoje na festa. — E por mais algum tempo permaneceu observando o casal. Depois pros seguiu: — Ela sempre disse que não tinha a mínima chance com ele. Mas não é bem o que parece, não acha? Ele parece muito interessado nela.

— Se ele gostar do estilo dela, pode ser. Ela revidou incrédula:

— Que homem não gostaria? Gina é pequena, deli cada, ruiva natural e, além de tudo, tem olhos verdes maravilhosos!

— Depende, há muitos homens que conheço que preferem mulheres altas, voluntariosas, com olhos e cabelos castanhos.

Obviamente ele a estava descrevendo. E, sem que ela esperasse, ele estendeu uma das mãos em sua dire ção. Hermione permaneceu imóvel, quando ele apanhou uma mecha de cabelos sedosos e a enrolou nos dedos. E, para seu total espanto, desejou intimamente que ele prosseguisse com a carícia.

Hermione respirou fundo.

— Eu a estou aborrecendo? — perguntou recolhen do a mão.

— Não... — ela declarou, indecisa. Na verdade sen tia-se contrariada pelo fato de seu intento em ficar iso lada ter sido frustrado. Cruzou as pernas para afastá-las dele e comentou: — Ele não parece nem um pouco com o que eu imaginava!

— Quem?

— Draco, é claro. Pensei que fosse mais alto e ex pansivo. — E, ao falar nisso, retornou a atenção para o homem à sua frente, que voltara sutilmente a pressi onar um dos joelhos contra as pernas dela.

Hermione podia sentir lhe o calor e a firmeza. E, antes que se deliciasse com o toque, descruzou as pernas para cruzá-las novamente em posição diferente.

— Como Gina descreveu Draco para você?

— "Um deus grego" ela falou — E, erguendo uma das mãos, enumerou os itens, destacando um dedo para cada um: — Alto, pele branca como a neve, corpo atlético... E também o tipo de líder que todos admiram. Não vejo nada disso naquele homem ao lado dela. Bem, pelo menos, essa foi a versão dela. — E, depois de uma pausa forçada, con cluiu: — Dizem que ele tem fama de ser esnobe. E de nunca se envolver com nenhuma colega de trabalho.

— E só por isso ele é considerado esnobe?

— Talvez porque leve muito a sério a proibição da empresa. Os funcionários não podem ficar distraídos com envolvimentos amorosos entre si.

— Acha isso ruim?

— Não — negou ela, sorrindo. — O que acho é que na prática não funciona. Homens e mulheres traba lhando juntos muitas horas, então é muito natural que acabe surgindo alguns casos românticos. Mas relacio namentos no trabalho são muito complicados e qua se nunca acabam bem. — Isso ela sentira na própria pele, quando se envolvera com McLaggen. — Justamente por ser natural, Gina insistiu em me apresentar para você.

— E o que ela disse a meu respeito?

— Que era uma excelente companhia. Sabia como proporcionar diversão a uma garota. — Ela sentiu uma ponta de culpa ao revelar as palavras da amiga. Mas, como considerava isso um elogio, com certeza Gina não ficaria zangada. E, a julgar pelo carisma que ele tinha, a amiga estava certa.

— E você está precisando de diversão?

— Gina é que pensa assim. Para ser franca, estou muito bem sozinha. E, quando achar que preciso de companhia, saberei muito bem encontrar por mim mesma. Mas como ela também é sua amiga e está pre ocupada porque não namora há mais de dois meses, imaginou que poderíamos formar um par perfeito.

— E, se está tanto tempo sozinha, não sente vonta de de uma companhia masculina?

Hermione preferiu não responder. Era evidente que se sentia carente. O problema era que todos os homens que conhecia eram colegas de trabalho. Não queria re petir o desastre que enfrentara com McLaggen. Um relacio namento com alguém alheio à firma seria mais seguro.

"Seguro" era modo de dizer, porque ele não parecia nem um pouco confiável. O joelho novamente lhe pres sionando as pernas e transmitindo o calor do seu cor po não parecia nada seguro. Ela teve o súbito desejo de sentar-se ao lado dele e sentir a pressão não só dos joelhos, mas das longas pernas fortes. E aquilo pode ria ser perigoso. Ela sequer sabia com quem estava brincando.

Parecendo ler sua mente, ele perguntou:

— Não está sentindo frio? Estamos aqui fora há muito tempo.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

— Estou bem. Mas não se prenda por minha causa. Se quiser, pode entrar — disse ela com docilidade, incerta se desejava que ele fosse embora ou permane cesse ali.

Harry parecia ser divertido, e ela precisava admitir que estava adorando o assédio dele.

— Prefiro ficar aqui fora. É mais agradável. — E, espiando para dentro do copo dela, perguntou: — O que está tomando?

— Um desses drinques de maçã.

— Uma bebida alcoólica?

— Sim. Mas é doce.

— E também perigosa se beber muito rápido. Quantos champanhes já tomou?

— Este é o segundo.

— Você já jantou?

Ela disfarçou e virou o rosto para o lado. Tinha descruzado as pernas e agora os joelhos encostavam-se aos dele. Tentou ignorar o calafrio que lhe subia pelas coxas, instigando-a a apartá-las.

— Está me fazendo um convite para jantar ou dizendo que estou embriagada? De qualquer forma, para ambos os casos, minha resposta é "não".

Ele inclinou-se para a frente e encarou-a com a face a poucos centímetros da dela. Só então ela pôde, fi nalmente, ver direito o rosto dele, cujas feições eram muito bonitas. O queixo forte e quadrado, o nariz retilíneo. Porém, o que mais a impressionou foram os olhos: eram de um azul-acinzentado mais intenso do que um diamante legítimo.

Ficou paralisada. Nunca tinha visto um olhar tão vivido. Levaram alguns segundos antes que ela se lem brasse de piscar. Aqueles eram o tipo de olhos no qual alguém facilmente mergulharia.

— Então é assim? — questionou ele, com um sorri so esboçado no canto dos lábios charmosos.

Fascinada, ela observou os lábios dele se aproxi marem de sua boca. Eram inexplicavelmente convi dativos. Ela nem percebeu quando ergueu a cabeça e, praticamente, aguardou ser beijada. Porém, quando se deu conta o que estava fazendo, recuou e ergueu-se.

Talvez ele tivesse razão, pensou. Sentia-se um pou co atordoada. Mas era impossível! Não tinha bebido tanto assim! Quem sabe fosse por não ter se alimenta do direito?

— É, é assim — respondeu ela, finalmente. — Não pense que vai me seduzir só porque Gina acha que deve.

Ele apoiou a cabeça entre as mãos e riu para valer.

— Pare com isso! — ela o repreendeu um tanto desgostosa, mas, divertida. — Não acho tão engraça do. Já lhe disse que não tenho interesse em nenhum envolvimento no momento.

Ele não parava de rir. Ela começou a se perguntar qual era a piada. Talvez ele a estivesse achando engra çada. Pensou em um modo de por fim à comédia, mas antes que pudesse esboçar qualquer reação, ele ergueu-se e, ainda com o semblante alegre perguntou:

— Vai voltar para a festa?

Só aí ela notou o quanto ele era alto. Hermione, que não era, mesmo com os saltos altos tinha que olhar para cima para poder encará-lo.

— Acho que vou para casa — declarou ela, mirando-se no reflexo dos fabulosos olhos cinzas.

— Boa idéia.

Ainda bem que ele não protestou. Precisava sair dali. Ou melhor. Sair de perto dele. Pela primeira vez ad mitiu que subestimara a habilidade de Gina em pro mover a aproximação de casais compatíveis. O ho mem lhe tirava o fôlego.

— Foi um prazer conhecê-lo, Harry. Tenha uma boa noite. — E, com polidez, estendeu a mão para troca rem um aperto de despedida. E esse foi seu maior erro!

O repentino contato físico lançou ondas de eletrici dade que subindo pelos braços, culminava no cora ção, ocasionando uma pulsação acelerada. Ele segu rou a mão dela com firmeza. O calor emanado parecia ligá-los num ponto comum. Ela podia perceber a excitação crescer em seu ventre e sabia que ele estava ciente disso pela maneira como a fitava.

Com grande esforço ela recolheu a mão e depois de pronunciar um sonoro "até mais", dirigiu-se para a saída.

Ele a acompanhou com os olhos, enquanto ela se afastava. Será que deveria tê-la impedido de sair? Talvez, pensou. Porém, a atração que sentira estava difí cil de controlar. Será que estava sofrendo um "ata que de luxúria"? Se fosse isso, nunca experimentara nada semelhante. Pelo menos, não tão intenso! Estava de volta a Londres há tão pouco tempo e já caíra de amores por uma linda imigrante?

Sem esperar pela resposta da consciência, acabou por descer as escadas o mais rápido que conseguia, para chegar ao saguão do prédio antes dela.

Hermione suspirou com alívio. Estava tomando a deci são certa, pensava. Não poderia entregar-se a "um pouco de diversão" como Gina queria que fizesse. Este era o melhor momento para escapar da tentação.

Imersa em pensamentos, entrou no elevador. Mas quando a porta abriu no andar térreo, dois braços for tes a ajudaram a sair. Tudo que pôde sentir foi uma respiração ofegante e o coração batendo rápido, sob o suéter de lã.

— Você? Como pode! — admirou-se ao ver o dono dos olhos cinzas, que sorria divertido.

— Vou levá-la para casa.

— Não precisa.

— Mas eu quero. Além do mais, não deve voltar sozinha. Bebeu demais.

Ela ergueu uma das sobrancelhas em protesto:

— Você também andou bebendo.

— Só tomei um drinque. E jantei bem. Tenho ple nas condições de levar você com sobriedade.

— Minha mãe me ensinou a nunca entrar no carro de um estranho.

— Não sou um completo estranho! Passamos mais de uma hora nos conhecendo!

Ela pensou por um momento, pressentindo que iria fraquejar. Gina o conhecia há muito tempo. Além dis so, uma carona para casa era tentadora. Naquela hora o metrô deveria estar lotado e depois haveria mais dez minutos de caminhada com os saltos altos.

E, por acréscimo, um pouco mais de tempo na com panhia dele...

Será que devo aceitar?, titubeou. Desde que ele se aproximara dela na varanda, os instintos sexuais que ela tanto refreara vieram à tona. O poder de sedução que ele exercia era forte demais. Mais do que suficiente para oferecer perigo.

Olhou-o por alguns segundos, indecisa. Mas tudo que podia focar eram os incríveis olhos cinzas.

— Está bem. Se insiste...

— Será um prazer.

Juntos retornaram ao elevador.

Ele a conduziu pelo braço até a garagem do prédio.

Hermione se perguntava mentalmente qual tipo de carro seria o dele? Provável-mente um conversível com bancos de couro.

Quando saíram do elevador e caminhavam no es paço livre entre os carros enfileirados, Hermione procura va ignorar a sensação da mão enorme que lhe pressio nava o ombro direito. Os dedos grossos pareciam condutores de eletricidade. Ela apertou os lábios com força.

Só não estava preparada para a enorme van, verme lha acastanhada, com uma das laterais parcialmente amassada. Os sete assentos pareciam ter sido usados recentemente. Havia o indisfarçável rastro de crian ças. Papéis de bala no chão e nas duas últimas poltro nas, acessórios de proteção para bebês.

— Está esperando alguém mais? — perguntou ela, ansiosa.

— Não — ele respondeu lacônico e abriu a porta do veículo para que ela entrasse.

Hermione acomodou-se e puxou o cinto de seguran ça. E, antes que o prendesse, sentiu que sentara em cima de algo. Ergueu um pouco os quadris e vascu lhou com a mão esquerda. Achou uma embalagem aberta contendo algumas uvas passas secas. E a en tregou a Harry, que acabara de se acomodar atrás do volante.

— Oh, ótimo! — exclamou ele. — Estava me per guntando onde a tinha deixado. E, com um sorriso maroto, revelou: — Meu jantar.

Ela baixou o olhar para a mão esquerda dele, re pousada no volante. Não usava aliança. E, também não haviam marcas deixadas pelo uso. Não pôde evitar reparar nos dedos longos e as unhas limpas e bem cor tadas.

Ao ligar a ignição do carro, finalmente explicou:

— Esta van é da minha irmã. O meu carro não esta va disponível, então pedi emprestado o dela. Ela tem três filhos. Por isso a bagunça.

— É mesmo? — questionou ela, enquanto prendia o cinto de segurança. — E que tipo de carro você tem?

— Adivinha.

— Hum... Um modelo esportivo, talvez. Daqueles que atraem a atenção das garotas.

— Não preciso de um carro assim para atrair a aten ção das mulheres.

— Verdade? — ironizou ela, diante do esnobismo. Ele sacudiu a cabeça e sorriu para ela. A intensida de do olhar parecia atravessá-la.

— Confia apenas na sua aparência e charme? — zombou divertida.

— E mais algumas coisas... — insinuou ele. Disso ela não duvidava. O que não faltava para aque le homem eram atrativos.

— E então? Para onde vamos?

— Oh, St. Katherine's Dock, Tower Hill. Ele a encarou com as sobrancelhas erguidas:

— Pensei que fosse me pedir para deixá-la no Earl 's Court ou no Shepherds Bush. Não é nesses lugares que se encontram os imigrantes da Irlanda ou da Nova Zelândia?

— Não sei. Não freqüento esses lugares.

— Por quê? Evita o contato com seus próprios patrícios? — quis saber ele, enquanto saía da garagem e se posicionava no tráfego intenso de veículos na ave nida.

— Não. Mas se quisesse intensificar meus contatos com eles, não teria saído da Nova Zelândia.

Ele a observou com desconfiança.

— Está fugindo de alguma coisa?

— Fugindo "para" alguma coisa — ela corrigiu — Não me entenda mal. Eu amo a Nova Zelândia, mas Londres é uma cidade grande e com melhores possi bilidades de se fazer uma boa carreira.

— Então mora em St. Katharine's Dock? — Ele perguntou, no momento em que passavam em frente aos luxuosos blocos, construídos no aterro recente.

— Sim — confirmou ela com um sorriso. — Mas não num desses apartamentos luxuosos. Há um antigo prédio logo atrás dos blocos. É ali que tenho um apar tamento modesto. — Deu um suspiro. — Não imagi na com fico feliz em atravessar todos os dias este lo cal. Afinal, estou em Londres!

— E esse era realmente seu sonho?

— Sim. E sempre quis ir a um espetáculo apresen tado pelo Coronation Street.

— Coronation Street? — repetiu ele. — Mas fica em Manchester!

— Ah, sei lá! Talvez esteja me confundindo com o Eastenders. De qualquer maneira, Londres é excitante! Qualquer coisa que quiser está disponível! — exclama va ela com entusiasmo, gesticulando com as mãos.

Ele alargou o sorriso diante de tanto entusiasmo.

— Está parecendo uma turista recém-chegada!

— E o que há de errado com isso? A empolgação é minha marca registrada.

— E é tão animada assim em outras atividades? — perguntou ele com uma pitada de malícia na voz.

Ela retornou com um olhar de censura e ele sorriu matreiro.

— O que quero dizer é que adoro passar pelas tor res e ver os sorrisos felizes dos turistas que entram nas lojas masculinas e acabam com o estoque das roupas mais caras do mundo!

— É mesmo?

— Garanto que precisaria dar esta van em troca de apenas uma jaqueta. Os preços são chocantes!

— Aposto que não são mais altos do que na Ponte Vecchio em Florença.

— Florença? Já esteve lá?

— Sim. É maravilhosa! Você precisa ver a Vênus de Botticelli! Vou levá-la comigo para visitar Florença.

Hermione silenciou enquanto analisava o que ele acaba va de dizer. Pelo que ela sabia, a Vênus de Botticelli era uma obra prima exibida na Uffizi Gallery. Uma das mais famosas obras admirada através das gera ções. Só podia ser conversa para impressioná-la. Era um paquerador incorrigível, concluiu. O único pro blema é que ela estava realmente se divertindo com aquela conversa toda.

— Mente muito bem! — exclamou ela.

— E acho que está funcionando. — Ele devolveu com um sorriso satisfeito.

— É bom que eu me previna.

— E é bom que eu saiba com quem estou lidando. — O que será que Harry quis dizer? Ela pensou. Será que estava testando sua cultura?

Naquele ponto, ele contornou as torres e ela indi cou-lhe o modesto prédio de três andares.

Quando ele estacionou, Hermione sentiu que estava in decisa. Não sabia se deveria agradecer e sair o mais depressa possível ou ficar aguardando o que ele faria, se ela se demonstrasse "aberta a novas possibilidades" como haviam sugerido Gina e o próprio Harry.

Ela o espiou com o canto dos olhos e concluiu que ele não parecia tão interessado. Apenas a observava com aquele olhar arrasador. Talvez gostasse apenas de exibir seu charme.

Sentiu-se tensa com a forma como ele se comporta va. Quem sabe estivesse percebendo a inquietude in terna dela? Optando por manter uma atitude equili brada, Hermione agradeceu:

— Obrigada pela carona. Foi muito gentil.

— Não há de quê. Foi um prazer. — Ele retornou com a mesma formalidade.

Ela se libertou do cinto e se preparou para sair. Fi cou surpresa ao vê-lo contornar o carro e apressar-se em abrir-lhe a porta.

— Acho melhor acompanhá-la. Não tenho certeza de que conseguirá subir as escadas sozinha.

Ela protestou:

— Claro que consigo. Está pensando que estou bê bada?

Com certeza não estaria tão alterada com apenas duas taças de champanhe. Porém não podia negar que se sentia um pouco atordoada. E aquilo se de via provavelmente por não ter se alimentado, pen sava. Nunca pela proximidade do esplêndido exem plar masculino.

— Não. Talvez cansada. Não está? — Ele sorriu novamente. E ela já estava se acostumando a derreter com aquele sorriso.

Hermione desceu do veículo e ele aproximou-se dela. Na verdade, próximo demais!

— Se está segura de que pode ir sozinha, eu a deixo livre. — falou em tom meigo, quase encostando o cor po no dela.

Ela podia sentir o calor do corpo vigoroso e tre mendamente sexy. Harry era fantástico e divertido. Era evidente que conseguiria subir sozinha a escadaria. Isto é, se suas pernas parassem de bambear!

Ele estendeu uma das mãos e, com carinho, afastou alguns fios de cabelo que teimavam em cair na testa delicada.

— Até a próxima, linda! — ele murmurou, e desli zando a mão para a nuca de Hermione, inclinou o rosto e depositou um beijo rápido nos lábios macios.

O toque da boca masculina arrancou-lhe um ge mido.

Ao pressentir sua aquiescência, ele tomou-lhe os lábios novamente. Dessa vez com maior vigor e in tensidade. Ela sentiu o peso das mãos másculas percorrer-lhe a espinha e terminar por pressionar-lhe os quadris contra a rigidez da intimidade viril.

Hermione ergueu os braços para empurrá-lo, num gesto de defesa. Porém, o desejo de tocá-lo foi maior e aca bou por acariciar-lhe o tórax, sentindo a musculatura poderosa mover-se por baixo da lã macia do suéter.

Ele pressionou o corpo contra o dela até que ficas sem colados. O impacto foi tão prazeroso que ela delirou. Seu corpo reagiu instintivamente. Os mamilos se enrijeceram e os lábios relaxaram, permitindo que ele explorasse com a língua o interior da boca ávida.

O inocente beijo de "boa noite" acabou se tornando uma carícia apaixonada.

O perfume era inebriante. Ela se rendeu ao prazer do contato com o físico rígido, no qual todas as cur vas do seu corpo se amoldavam. Sem raciocinar, aprofundou os dedos nos cabelos espessos e fartos e pressionou-se o quanto podia contra o peito largo.

Quase sem fôlego e com o corpo abrasado, perce beu as mãos dele se introduzirem por baixo de sua saia até alcançarem as ligas que prendiam as meias de nylon, depois subirem além e acariciarem a pele nua. O toque inebriante fez com que ele emitisse um gemido alio.

Aquele era o alarme que ela precisava para tomar consciência do que estavam fazendo.

Ela inclinou a cabeça para trás interrompendo o beijo e o afastou pondo ambas as mãos contra o peito am plo. Estava chocada com a própria ferocidade e não tinha coragem suficiente para olhá-lo de frente. Prefe riu manter o olhar nos blocos de apartamentos até que a emoção se acalmasse. Tinha medo de que se voltas se a olhá-lo, cairia de novo em seus braços.

Ele se manteve um pouco afastado, sem nada dizer. Mas ainda podia notar-lhe a respiração ofegante.

Hermione tinha consciência de que seu corpo pedia mais do que um beijo. Aquilo fora apenas uma amostra do fogo interior que estava prestes a explodir. Porém, não estava interessada em passar a noite com o amigo de Gina. Principalmente porque sabia a fama que ele tinha de ser um mulherengo inveterado. E, pelo jeito, muito experiente, a julgar pelo beijo.

A emoção transformou-se em raiva. Mais dela mes ma do que de Harry. Ele estava no seu papel. Ela é quem deveria impor os limites.

— Boa noite — ela murmurou.

E, dessa vez, afastou-se apressada.

Somente quando estava diante da porta de seu pré dio foi que encontrou coragem para se virar e conferir se ele ainda estava lá.

E estava! Recostado na porta do carro, com as per nas e os braços cruzados. Embora fosse difícil distin guir seus traços àquela distância, estava certa de que sorria. Ele acenou com uma das mãos e ela, ainda aba lada, não retribuiu. Surpreendeu-se por ter consegui do introduzir a chave na fechadura da porta na primei ra tentativa.

Cinco minutos depois ela permitia que a água quente do chuveiro caísse abundante sobre a nuca. Estava di fícil relaxar e apagar a imagem do sorriso cativante e os fabulosos olhos azul-acinzentados de Harry.

Que homem tentador!

Por outro lado, ponderava: que mal teria em manter um relacionamento com ele? Ainda que fosse apenas um namoro casual e sem expectativa de um compro misso sério? Pelo menos não trabalhavam juntos, e isso era ótimo.

Mas também havia o fato de que partiria dali a dois meses. Seria loucura embarcar em algo que poderia ser mais forte do que supunha e fugir de seu controle. Se isso ocorresse poderia sair mais magoada do que nunca.

Não! Definitivamente não!

Esperar por uma situação amorosa mais calma e segura. Era o que realmente pretendia.

* * *

><p><em>NA: Esta fic é uma adaptação de um livro homônimo que estou adorando fazer!_  
><em>Espero que gostem!<em>


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO DOIS**

Hermione acordou mal-humorada. O sono agitado não lhe permitira descansar. E, ainda por cima, não ouvira o despertador. Preparou uma vitamina com leite e ba nanas e depois de ingerir apenas a metade do copo, saiu apressada. Na hora do almoço faria uma refeição mais completa, pensou.

Quando entrou no escritório, teve a impressão de que todos a olhavam com espanto.

— O que aconteceu ontem à noite? — perguntou Gina, acomodada atrás da mesa de trabalho e sabore ando uma tigela com leite e cereais. O computador estava ligado e processando uma complicada pesqui sa de mercado.

Hermione surpreendeu-se com a pergunta. Imaginava que ela já tivesse ligado para Harry a fim de saber as novidades.

— Não estava muito animada. Fiquei na varanda por algum tempo e depois fui direto para casa. E você? Divertiu-se?

Gina lançou-lhe um olhar especulativo.

— Tenho certeza que está me escondendo alguma coisa.

Hermione corou. Mas, para não dar chance à colega, tor nou a perguntar:

— Divertiu-se muito? Está com uma aparência ra diante!

— Eu? Ao contrário...

— Por quê? As coisas pareciam estar se encaminhando bem. Eu os vi pela janela. Pareciam feitos um para o outro!

Gina a olhou, perplexa.

— Do que você está falando?

— Você e Draco, quem mais? Ele parecia hipnotizado!

— Draco? — indagou Gina com surpresa. — Ele nem mesmo estava lá!

— Como não? Eu o vi com você. Um homem alto, moreno, usando uma jaqueta preta de couro.

— Ah! — exclamou a amiga e depois riu. — Aque le não era Draco. Era o Harry!

Hermione sentiu o chão fugir sob seus pés.

— O homem com quem estava conversando era o Harry?

Gina assentiu com a cabeça.

— Então quem... Oh, Deus! — exclamou, com o coração disparado.

— Quem o quê? — perguntou a amiga, cheia de curiosidade.

O som de vozes no corredor alertou Gina, que se apressou em esconder a tigela de cereais atrás de uma pilha de livros, em num dos cantos da mesa. Hermione posicionou-se atrás da amiga e pôs uma revista no topo da pilha, só para garantir.

Logo depois, um grupo de consultores aguardou na porta, enquanto Neville, o diretor do departamento de pesquisas, entrou na sala.

Com um sorriso cordial ele cumprimentou as duas mulheres e em seguida, dirigiu-se à Gina:

— Lembra-se de Draco? Acaba de retornar de Nova York.

Hermione percebeu o olhar perspicaz do diretor. Afinal, não era surdo. Teria ouvido as inúmeras vezes em que Gina falara sobre o breve regresso de Draco.

Com o olhar curioso, espiou por cima do ombro de Neville, para ver o homem alto que ainda aguardava na porta junto com outros.

— Entre Draco! — pediu Neville e acenou para os demais o seguirem.

Oh, Deus! Não pode ser! Hermione exclamou para si mesma, ao reconhecer o homem com os arrasadores olhos azul-acinzentados, trajando terno e gravata. Era o Harry que conhecera na noite anterior! Ou melhor, Draco! Ela fi cou imóvel, incapaz de dizer qualquer coisa. No en tanto, reparou que ele era ainda mais bonito pela ma nhã, barbeado e com um traje impecável.

Neville prosseguiu apresentando os outros homens. Hermione, porém, sequer tomou ciência dos nomes. As pernas bambeavam tanto que precisou ancorar-se com firmeza no encosto da poltrona giratória, onde Gina estava acomodada.

Por fim, conseguiu manter o controle e exibir um sorriso polido. Quando notou que eles estavam saindo para visitar a base de dados dos terminais da bibliote ca, baixou os olhos e caminhou até a própria baia. Pre cisava sentar-se.

— Eu devia ter lhe contado.

Quando ergueu os olhos deparou com Draco bem perto dela. Assustou-se e e!e sorriu zombeteiro.

— Devia mesmo! — resmungou.

Com um gesto de protesto, Hermione o encarou furiosa. Recusou-se a reconhecer a atração irresistível que ain da sentia.

— Sinto muito. Não queria enganá-la.

— Mas enganou, não foi? E isso é imperdoável!

Ele olhou para a porta e notou que os consultores já estavam impacientes com a demora dele. Antes de sair, perguntou:

— Acordou com dor de cabeça?

— Claro que não! — Hermione respondeu, irritada. Com uma entonação mais agressiva do que desejava.

Só então notou que os outros a olhavam com sur presa. Gina arregalava os olhos.

— É melhor acompanhá-los — sugeriu Hermione.

— Estive fora apenas por seis meses. Posso encon trar sozinho o caminho da biblioteca.

— Bem... Eu tenho trabalho a fazer.

— Não quero atrapalhar.

Por milagre ela conseguiu retomar o equilíbrio das pernas e acomodou-se em sua mesa de trabalho, pró xima à de Gina. Aborreceu-se pelo fato de ele ainda estar ali e testemunhar que ainda não tinha sequer li gado o computador.

Ele inclinou-se e sussurrou no ouvido dela:

— Até logo, linda. — Em seguida ele abandonou a sala.

Hermione ficou pensativa. Saber que ele trabalhava ali e a posição que ocupava complicava a situação. Não poderia evitá-lo e precisava. Não queria cometer ou tra vez o mesmo erro do passado. E o que faria com os sentimentos que acabavam de aflorar em seu co ração?

Draco permaneceu o tempo todo com um sorriso nos lábios. Mas não era pela apreciação dos novos sistemas de computadores. Mantinha as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos, para impedi-las de correr os dedos pelos cabe los. Era o que sempre fazia quando estava nervoso.

O pensamento escapava-lhe a todo instante e volta va para a sala onde estava Hermione. Ainda bem que ela estava usando calça comprida. Seria uma tortura vê-la de saias e não poder tocar na pele macia das coxas, além das meias. Só de lembrar a sensação o excitava.

Era o primeiro dia como sócio e seus únicos pensa mentos eram para ela. Tinha trabalhado duro para con seguir a posição e a última coisa que pretendia no mundo era perder a atenção por causa de um par de belas pernas.

Também não precisaria agir como se fosse um mon ge. Afinal, não pensava em nada sério no momento. Casamento e filhos não faziam parte dos seus planos. Em primeiro lugar estava seu trabalho. Aliás, sempre fora seu lema nunca envolver-se com alguém do es critório.

Porém, Hermione era uma tentação! E, como imigrante, certamente logo estaria em outro serviço temporário. Talvez até em um país diferente... O ideal para um romance rápido e ardente.

— Conte-me tudo, agora mesmo! — Gina exigiu. Hermione percebeu, pelo olhar da colega, que não po deria mais se esquivar do assunto.

— Pensei que ele fosse o Harry.

— Quem?

— Draco. Pensei que fosse Harry, na festa de ontem.

— Na festa! — exclamou Gina — Ele estava lá?

— Sim. Na varanda.

— E não entrou com ele?

— Não. Decidi ir para casa e ele me ofereceu uma carona.

— E o que aconteceu?

— Nada — respondeu Hermione e demonstrando uma indiferença que estava longe de sentir. Porém, tinha consciência das faces que enrubesciam — Eu... disse que não estava interessada nele.

— O quê?

— Pensei que ele fosse Harry e que você o tivesse mandado para me assediar. Por isso, disse-lhe que não estava a fim de namorar ninguém.

Gina deu uma risada sarcástica:

— Não acredito! Sabia que isso aconteceria! — Hermione franziu as sobrancelhas, formando uma ruga de dúvida entre elas.

— E pensar que pedi a Harry para mantê-la fora do caminho antes que Draco a visse... Era minha única chance!

— O que está dizendo? — Quis saber Hermione, ainda sem entender nada.

Gina deu um suspiro desanimado.

— Ouça, conheço Draco há anos. E ele nunca de monstrou sequer uma ponta de interesse em mim ou em qualquer outra do escritório. Não havia uma só garota no departamento inteiro que não se derretesse por ele — e com uma expressão de desgosto, concluiu: — Tinha esperanças de ter uma chance quando ele visse meu novo visual. Por isso queria que Harry tiras se você de cena!

— Por quê?

A amiga girou os olhos nas órbitas e desabafou:

— Olhe para você mesma! Alta, linda, curvas nos lugares certos. Quantos rapazes daqui não quiseram levá-la para sair e você simplesmente os ignorou? É óbvio que tem toda chance com Draco. Você é tão carismática!

— Carismática?

— Acho que é a única que não percebe isso! — E usando um tom confidente, declarou: — Vi a maneira como ele a olhava. E posso lhe assegurar que nunca o vi fazer isso antes, com ninguém! — Com um sussur ro, finalizou: — Também nunca a vi tão corada!

Hermione apoiou os cotovelos sobre a mesa e massageou as têmporas.

— Carismática? — repetiu em voz baixa.

Não pensava daquele modo, principalmente depois do acontecido na noite anterior. Tinha se comportado como uma mulher "fácil". Até demais! E, mesmo na quela manhã, apenas com a intensidade daqueles olhos extasiantes ele conseguira fazer com que ela perdesse a imagem, que sempre ostentara, de ser uma mulher segura e virtualmente inacessível.

Aquilo não poderia continuar, concluiu em pensa mento. Ele não era Harry. Era sócio da firma, ou seja, um dos chefões. Não queria mais complicações em sua vida. Não depois de ter que abandonar um dos melhores empregos que conseguira... Tudo por causa de um dos donos da empresa.

Por conta do serviço atrasado no departamento em que Hermione trabalhava, todos resolveram emendar o horário de almoço. De modo que, por volta das duas horas da tarde estavam todos exaustos.

— Vou tomar um café. Querem um também? — perguntou Hermione, ansiosa por esticar as pernas.

Neville e Gina ergueram a cabeça ao mesmo tempo e aceitaram com um sorriso ansioso.

— Volto em dez minutos.

Ao chegar à cafeteria, aproximou-se do balcão e fez o pedido. Enquanto se acomodava em uma das banquetas altas, ouviu a conversa entre alguns homens, sentados em uma das mesinhas do bar, e congelou ao reconhecer a voz de Draco. Girando a cabeça na direção das vozes foi possível avistar. Os olhares se cruzaram. E, outra vez, o cinza envenenado daqueles olhos a fascinou, provocando-lhe um calafrio na espinha.

Recuperando a compostura, ela se apressou em tomar o café fumegante que acabara de lhe ser servido e ordenou outros dois para viagem. Assim que o balconista entregou-lhe a encomenda, pagou e ergueu-se.

Para seu alívio, a mesa em que ele estava, acompanhado de dois consultores, encontrava-se vaga. Suspirou e caminhou em direção à saída do estabeleci- mento.

Draco a esperava do lado de fora. Contudo, ela não o viu. E quando ouviu um sussurro ao ouvido, quase derrubou o café que levava.

— Deixe-me ajudá-la.

Ele disse, tirando a embalagem descartável das mãos dela.

Hermione não teve nem tempo de recusar a oferta. Por isso, só lhe restava acompanhar-lhe os passos.

— Não vai mais falar comigo? — perguntou ele, risonho.

— Não. Você me enganou. Devia ter me contado quem era.

— Eu sei. Mas foi bem mais divertido assim. Ela forjou uma expressão zangada:

— Gina nunca irá me perdoar. E eu ainda nem con tei a ela toda a verdade.

— E nem deve. Ela não precisa saber — E dando uma parada intencional, ele perguntou: — Quer jantar comigo?

— Não.

— Um lanche?

— Também não.

— Um café? — Hermione sacudiu a cabeça, com um gesto negativo.

— Por que não?

— Não me envolvo com pessoas da firma.

— Nem eu.

— Então por que está insistindo?

— Porque no seu caso posso fazer uma exceção. E quem foi que falou em envolvimento?

Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior. Ele era esperto e malicioso. Mesmo assim, não permitiria que a ven cesse. Draco não era apenas um colega de trabalho. Era um dos maiorais. E sua última experiência lhe custara o emprego e um quinhão de tristeza.

— Não gosto de fofocas no trabalho.

Ele deu uma risada alta e prosseguiu caminhando. Ela o acompanhou.

— Se não gosta de fofocas, por que é que estava me contando sobre Gina e o homem que supunha ser eu?

Ela corou. Sabia que era verdade.

— Estava apenas comentando um fato. E, sem ne nhuma malícia — argumentou.

Ele a olhou pensativo e depois insistiu:

— Prometo que ninguém vai saber.

Hermione sentiu-se tentada por um momento. Mas uma voz interior lhe dizia para ficar o mais longe que pu desse daquele homem.

— Alguém sempre acaba sabendo — afir mou ela.

— E o que os outros pensam importa para você?

— Claro! — exclamou Hermione, franzindo o cenho. A verdade não era bem essa; Sua mãe lhe ensinara a se guir determinadas regras de vida que sempre a acom panharam: agir com dignidade e evitar magoar as pes soas. Assim, ninguém teria razões para julgá-la e poderia viver sua vida independentemente da opinião alheia. Nunca namorar um colega de trabalho era uma das principais normas. Ela sentira, por experiência própria, o resultado de transgredir esse aviso.

— Sabe que o beijo que trocamos foi muito signifi cativo, não sabe?

Ainda bem que não era ela quem segurava o café, pensou. Pois certamente o teria derrubado naquele ins tante. Draco dissera aquelas palavras com tanta ternura que Hermione sentiu vontade de provar aqueles lábios ou tra vez. Mas não devia! Repreendeu-se, mentalmente. Se ele fosse o Harry, seria mais fácil. No entanto, trata va-se de Draco, sendo assim, a situação era outra e o perigo também.

Quando alcançaram o saguão do prédio onde tra balhavam, ela estendeu as mãos para receber a embalagem contendo os copos descartáveis com o café. Draco, porém, sacudiu a cabeça, recusando-se a en tregar-lhe.

No elevador, ele quebrou o silêncio que já durava alguns minutos.

— Está muito quieta, hoje. Na noite passada falava tanto que parecia uma outra pessoa!

Era verdade. Mas na noite passada ela não sabia que ele era o seu chefe.

Prosseguiram calados. De vez em quando os olha res se encontravam. E a atração que havia entre eles era impossível de dissimular.

Quando as portas do elevador se abriram, ela saiu em disparada. Queria afastar-se da presença perturbadora dele o mais rápido possível.

— Ei! Esqueceu o café!

O chamado fez com que estacasse de repente. Pra guejou em pensamento e, girando nos calcanhares, retornou. Draco estava parado no hall, com a embala gem nas mãos, diante do olhar curioso da recepcionis ta a poucos metros de onde estavam.

Hermione aproximou-se e ele lhe passou a bandeja descartável com todo cuidado. As mãos se tocaram na manobra. Ela sentiu como se tivesse sido atingida por um ferro em brasa. Como podia? Perguntou-se em pensamento. Ele era apenas um homem como outro qualquer!

— Obrigada.

— Foi um prazer, linda — respondeu Draco com um largo sorriso. Depois, virou-se e desapareceu pela porta dos fundos do andar.

— Têm um minuto? — perguntou Neville retornando de uma reunião com a Diretoria.

Hermione e Gina giraram as poltronas ao mesmo tempo para poder olhá-lo de frente.

— Estamos designando profissionais para um novo projeto. — E, indo direto ao ponto, esclareceu: — Tra ta-se de um trabalho confidencial para um cliente de grande porte. Será uma jornada de apenas duas sema nas. Estão precisando de uma pesquisadora que seja rápida na digitação. — Sem mais delongas, dirigiu-se a Hermione:

— Querem você. Começa na segunda-feira.

Hermione ficou paralisada.

— Não poderá trabalhar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo. Por isso está dispensada do que está fazendo no momento. — Prosseguiu o encarregado do depar tamento, revelando os detalhes finais. — É um grupo pequeno de apenas um dos sócios da firma, dois con sultores e uma pesquisadora, que será você. Deverá ser encarregada da apresentação da proposta e do re latório final. Tudo bem?

Hermione concordou com um gesto de cabeça.

Procurou disfarçar a muito custo o desapontamen to. Estava trabalhando num projeto para uma empresa de Portugal já fazia algum tempo. E além dos benefí cios que recebia, tinha sido prometida pela firma por tuguesa uma cortesia: Um final de semana em Bilbao com todas as despesas pagas. Ela estava muito ansio sa em poder desfrutar esse prêmio. Não teria chance de fazer isso com suas próprias economias. E, tam bém, nem haveria mais tempo.

O visto para trabalhar na Inglaterra estava expiran do e a passagem de volta para a Nova Zelândia já es tava reservada.

— Na segunda-feira poderá ir direto para a sala de reuniões II — avisou Neville — Suas habilidades são excelentes. Tenho certeza de que se sairá muito bem. O próprio "chefão" escolheu você. Trabalhará direta mente com Draco.

No primeiro dia do novo trabalho, Hermione chegou 15 minutos antes do horário combinado.

Ficou surpresa ao notar que era a última a entrar na sala de reuniões.

— Tudo bem, Hermione. Você não está atrasada — Draco tranqüilizou-a, enquanto contornava a imensa mesa de reuniões para cumprimentá-la. — Nós é que começa mos mais cedo para que, quando chegasse, tivesse tra balho a fazer.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e os olhares se encontra ram. Mas dessa vez ela viu neles apenas interesse pro fissional. Mesmo assim, não pôde impedir que o cora ção se acelerasse e o calor subisse do abdômen até os seios erguidos e fartos.

— Onde está o computador? Preciso checar o aces so ao centro de dados.

Ele gesticulou para a cabeceira da mesa e acompa nhou-a até o lugar onde se encontrava o micro.

— Faremos um desjejum daqui a 15 minutos e de pois discutiremos alguns tópicos do programa. Tudo bem? — perguntou ele cobrindo-a com o cinza do olhar.

Na primeira terça-feira, no final da tarde, os con sultores saíram para recolher alguns dados em uma reunião importante e Hermione ficou a sós com Draco.

O silêncio era total.

Hermione digitava e prestava atenção no monitor. Pre tendia com isso, ignorar a presença dele.

De repente, Draco ergueu-se e espreguiçou os bra ços. O gesto parecia torná-lo ainda mais alto. Ela sa bia que não deveria ficar observando-o. Mas era impossível.

Ele sorriu e determinou:

— Já chega por hoje. O grupo precisa de descanso.

— O grupo? — perguntou ela surpresa. — Estamos apenas nós dois!

No fundo estava receosa de ir embora na compa nhia dele. As memórias da despedida ardorosa em fren te ao prédio onde morava ainda a excitavam.

— A reunião já deve estar terminando. Pedi a Rony e Luna para nos encontrarem no bar assim que esti vessem liberados.

Bem, pelo menos, a sugestão parecia não oferecer muito perigo. Os outros iriam encontrar-se com eles. Além disso, Draco era o chefe. Não havia muita escolha.

Hermione desligou o computador e ele fez o mesmo. Depois ela apanhou seu sobretudo e ajustou o cinto.

Sem perceber, ela apertou demais, adelgaçando a cintura. O que salientava as curvas perfeitas dos qua dris. Pôde perceber que estava sendo observada por olhos repletos de desejo. Por uma fração de segun dos ela inclinou a cabeça para trás, desejando que Draco se aproximasse e lhe beijasse a curvatura do pescoço.

Porém ele simplesmente saiu da sala.

Dentro do elevador, ambos permaneceram em si lêncio. Ela se culpava pelo gesto leviano que tivera. Como podia um simples olhar ter ocasionado tama nho impacto? A tensão sentida no ventre e nos seios foi dilacerante ao perceber a chama sensual naqueles olhos verdes. Por um instante perdera o controle e ago ra pagava por isso. Tinha permitido que ele soubesse o quanto ela o desejava?

Já caminhando pela rua, Hermione estranhou quando passaram direto pelo bar que a maioria do pessoal fre qüentava.

— Não vamos ao Jackson's?

— Vai ser difícil manter nosso grupo unido com tantos amigos por lá. O happy hour é só nosso Hermione.

"Só nosso?" ela perguntou-se em pensamento, e o sangue tornou a ferver.

Draco prosseguiu nas explicações:

— Vamos trabalhar juntos por muitas horas. Preci samos estar unidos o tempo todo. Não podemos arris car falar algo que não devemos. E também precisa mos evitar... distrações.

A ênfase que ele deu na última palavra "distrações" a magoou. Ela não pretendia representar uma "distra ção". Preferiu não discutir. Ele ainda era o chefe.

Draco percebeu a expressão de desgosto nas feições dela. Então, estacou de repente fazendo com que ela também parasse.

— Vou ser honesto com você, Hermione. Sinto uma atra ção enorme desde o primeiro momento em que a vi. Esse sentimento parece crescer ainda mais a cada minuto que passamos juntos — confessou ele, com o rosto corado. — Porém, não posso arriscar um projeto como esse assediando você em vez de concentrar minha aten ção no trabalho. E, acredite, é muito difícil resistir à tentação. É por isso que estou me declarando a você neste instante. Quero saber se sente o mesmo a meu respeito.

Ela podia perceber, vagamente, o trânsito de pesso as na calçada onde estavam parados e o fluir baru lhento do tráfego de ônibus e carros. O tempo parecia ter parado, enquanto ela observava o homem à sua fren te e se perguntava por que não conseguia ser sincera com ele ou consigo mesma. Não queria permitir que nada acontecesse entre eles e, no entanto, minutos atrás, praticamente, pedia por isso. Mas não podia esquecer que ele era seu chefe e, também, não sabia de mais nada a seu respeito. Não podia arriscar.

Finalmente, ela falou:

— Não posso, Draco. Simplesmente, não posso.

Ele deu um passo à frente, quase encostando nela:

— Não pode ou não quer? Sei que é solteira. E tam bém estou certo de que gostou de me beijar.

Negar era impossível. Por isso, ela preferiu o silêncio. Draco deu um longo suspiro.

— Vou tomar seu silêncio como uma negativa. Tudo bem, Hermione. De agora em diante nos concentraremos apenas no trabalho. Quem sabe, quando isso tudo ter minar, poderemos voltar ao assunto.

Ela sentiu as pernas bambearem e as faces esquenta rem. Mas não podia ser escrava dos apelos sensuais. Decidiu controlar-se e executar um excelente trabalho no projeto. Não iria cair nas garras da sedução outra vez.

Draco Malfoy deu mais um dos seus sorrisos arrasa dores e ofereceu-lhe o braço:

— Não fique preocupada. Tudo vai dar certo.

Ela enlaçou o braço oferecido e prosseguiram na caminhada até que Draco a conduziu para dentro de um barzinho aconchegante.

— Você escolhe a mesa, Hermione. Enquanto isso vou pedir os drinques. Qual sabor prefere, maçã ou framboesa?

— Não quero nada que contenha álcool. Vou prefe rir uma limonada, por favor.

— Direto para casa hoje? — ele gracejou. Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

Direto para casa e sozinha, acrescentou mentalmen te. Depois escolheu a mesa que ficava bem no centro do pequeno ambiente. Nada de cantos escuros e pro pícios a romances. Precisava comportar-se de modo profissional. A declaração dele na calçada a surpreen dera, contudo. Embora tivesse confessado a atração que sentia por ela, deixara claro que o trabalho vinha em primeiro lugar.

Além do mais, a considerava uma "distração". E provavelmente era isso mesmo que ela representa va. Não podia esquecer de que a maioria dos casos amorosos que sabia acontecer entre colegas de tra balho não passavam disso, casos. Era apenas uma forma de tornar mais atraentes as longas horas de trabalho.

Draco aproximou-se com um copo em cada mão e escolheu o lugar oposto ao dela.

— Está gostando de trabalhar para a Franklin? — perguntou ele, logo após provarem suas bebidas.

Antes que ela respondesse, o diálogo foi interrom pido pelo toque do celular de Draco. Após alguns se gundos de "sim" e "não", ele desligou o aparelho e a olhou com ar desanimado.

— Era Rony. Ainda está na reunião e disse que precisa da minha assistência.

— Então cancelamos o _happy hour_. Tudo bem, es tou mesmo cansada. Vou para casa. — E, ameaçou levantar-se.

Draco gesticulou para os copos quase intocados e falou:

— Não podemos desperdiçar o dinheiro da firma. Pelo menos termine seu refresco.

Ela apanhou o copo com as mãos trêmulas e quase terminou o líquido com um só gole.

— Eu a deixei nervosa? — quis saber Draco, com uma expressão astuta.

— Claro que não — respondeu ela, tentando de monstrar segurança. A verdade, é que estava mais do que nervosa. Porém, consigo mesma. Não conseguia controlar a emoção. Não na presença dele. E isso a fazia agir como uma tola.

— A indecisão nos seus olhos diz exatamente o con trário — provocou ele.

— Preciso ir.

— Quer uma carona?

— Melhor não.

— Está bem, Hermione. Mas ainda voltaremos àquele assunto.

Ela saiu apressada do bar e da presença dele. Preci sava respirar. Ninguém merece passar pelo mesmo tormento duas vezes, pensou.

Subiu no ônibus e escolheu um lugar junto à janela. Queria apreciar a vista que tanto a encantava, já que tinha poucas semanas pela frente para desfrutar de Londres.

Porém, os olhos só focavam o vazio, porque os pen samentos se perdiam no passado.

Hermione acreditara cegamente em McLaggen. Um homem experiente e dez anos mais velho do que ela. Sabia exatamente como conquistar-lhe a atenção: flores, presentes, palavras doces e tudo mais. Um romance tão perfeito que ela só tinha visto acontecer em fil mes.

Tinha a certeza de que ele a amava. Até descobrir sobre Lilá, a noiva com quem já havia até marca do a data do casamento!

Quando a verdade veio à tona, é claro que ela sen tiu-se humilhada e também furiosa por nunca ter des confiado. Ele nunca a levara ao apartamento dele. Sem pre se encontravam no dela. Também lhe pedira para manter segredo sobre o relacionamento deles aos co legas de trabalho. Argumentava que, sendo seu chefe, poderiam acusá-lo de favoritismo.

Ela gostaria de tê-lo processado por assédio sexu al, mas estava tão envergonhada em ter representado o papel da "outra" na vida dele que não teve cora gem de se expor daquela maneira. Preferiu pedir de missão e candidatar-se para um serviço temporário em Londres. Precisava afastar-se para recuperar a auto-estima.

E agora lhe aparecia Draco!

Ela não conhecia nada sobre a vida particular dele. Só sabia que em tão poucos dias tinha posto abaixo suas defesas. Tinha um desejo incontrolável de sentir o calor do corpo atlético outra vez. E as mãos imensas deslizando por seu corpo inteiro.

Só não podia arruinar o trabalho do grupo por cau sa da sua loucura. E o único jeito de prevenir isso se ria mantendo distância de Draco, o que a fez decidir por tomar uma postura fria e profissional. Só falaria com ele quando fosse estritamente necessário para o andamento do projeto.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO TRÊS **

Na quarta-feira seguinte, no final da tarde, Hermione constatou que seu plano tinha falhado.

A presença constante de Draco deixava-lhe os ner vos à flor da pele. Quando tirava os olhos da tela do monitor, não podia evitar ver onde ele estava. E todas as vezes seus olhares se cruzavam, porque ele tam bém a estava observando.

Quando aquilo aconteceu pela quadragésima vez, Hermione ficou tão indignada que resolveu dar uma espairecida. Foi até o banheiro para lavar o rosto e escapar daquele olhar mesmo que fosse por alguns minutos. Ao mirar-se no espelho, repreendeu-se: não deveria permitir que aquela atração física afetasse seu trabalho.

Prometendo a si mesma não olhar mais para ele, pelo menos até o fim do expediente, retornou para o corredor, em direção à sala de reuniões.

Dois braços fortes a agarraram, forçando-a a entrar em uma sala onde todos os funcionários já haviam saído.

Após trancar a porta Draco estacou, com os braços cruzados no peito para impedir-lhe a saída. — O que está fazendo? — murmurou ela, A tensão entre eles era assustadora. A proximidade do corpo másculo a fez buscar por ar. Ela fechou os olhos e ocupou a mente com relatórios que ainda precisava terminar. Tinha que afastar outros pensamentos a qualquer custo do quanto ele estava tão sexy naquela postura. Ele sorriu. E foi ainda pior.

— Sinto tê-la assustado, Hermione. Mas, precisava fazer-lhe uma pergunta. Já que não podemos ser aman tes, que tal ser amigos?

— Acha isso possível?

Ele intensificou o olhar e pressionou os lábios, es boçando um sorriso desafiador.

— Com certeza. Ou pensa que vou deitá-la na pri meira mesa que encontrar e seduzi-la? Sou muito ca paz de manter meus instintos básicos sob controle. — E, baixando o tom de voz, provocou: — E você? Con segue?

Ela o olhou em silêncio.

Queria responder o desafio com plena convicção. Porém, a mente divagou com a imagem dele esparra mando os papéis e atirando-os ao chão para subjugá-la sobre a mesa. Só de pensar sentiu calafrios. O que queria mesmo era beijá-lo novamente.

Draco estreitou os olhos e avançou um passo na di reção dela:

— Não respondeu. Consegue controlar seus instin tos? — insistiu ele, com a voz rouca.

E estendendo uma das mãos, contornou os lábios dela com o polegar.

Os olhares se cruzaram.

Lutando contra a urgência de retribuir o carinho, ela recuou e posicionou-se atrás de uma das escrivani nhas.

— Não se preocupe. Não sou nenhum tarado — afir mou ele com as mãos nos quadris. — Prometo que nunca tocarei em você, a menos que me peça — e, para enfatizar o que dizia, enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da calça. — Só quis falar com você porque percebi que estava me evitando. Se permanecer agindo desse jeito, aí sim é que o pessoal vai comentar — Com uma ponta de sarcasmo na voz, concluiu: — Pelo que me disse, odeia fofocas.

— Se fizer comentários como aquele da outra noi te, por certo provocará intrigas — devolveu ela no mesmo tom irônico.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas e demonstrou surpresa:

— Que comentário?

— De eu ser apenas uma distração.

Ele inclinou a cabeça e cochichou em um de seus ouvidos :

— Está certa, você não é uma distração. É uma mu lher inteligente e a respeito por isso.

Ela afastou-se um pouco.

— Não adianta, Draco. Não vai funcionar.

— Pode ser que não. Mas estou sendo sincero.

— O que quer dizer com isso?

— Que não me diz a verdade do porquê não quer sair comigo.

— Eu fui honesta. Não gosto de me expor a comen tários no lugar onde trabalho.

Ele meneou a cabeça.

— Não acho que seja por isso.

— Então é por quê?

— Está com medo.

— Do quê? De você?

— Talvez. E muito mais dessa força poderosa que nos atrai. E não finja que não sabe do que estou falan do. Posso ler nos seus olhos.

Ela encolheu os ombros.

Não adiantava negar o óbvio. Ele estava certo. Por isso, preferiu não contestar.

— É estranho dizer, mas isso nunca me aconteceu antes — confessou ele com voz enternecida.

Hermione sentia que ele dizia a verdade. Ainda assim, estava apavorada. Não queria baixar a guarda e atirar-se nos braços do chefe para depois sair com o coração em pedaços.

— Sinto muito, Draco. Vamos tentar ser apenas ami gos.

Ele balançou a cabeça e não disse mais nada. Abriu a porta e deixou que ela saísse na sua frente.

Com os cotovelos apoiados na mesa, Hermione massageava as têmporas para amenizar a tremenda enxaqueca. Tinha saído com Gina na noite anterior e tomado duas taças de vinho para acompanhar uma massa em seu restaurante italiano predileto.

Convidara a amiga porque necessitava sair um pouco e conversar com alguém sobre qualquer coisa que não fosse trabalho. Mas a tranqüilidade mental que esperava estava longe de acontecer. Concluiu, enquanto aguarda va o computador processar as recentes consultas.

De nada adiantava enganar-se. A origem de sua dor de cabeça estava ali mesmo a poucos metros de dis tância, sempre a observando e sendo observado por ela. Era frustrante!

Ela suspirou e Luna, preocupada, aproximou-se:

— Você usa seus cabelos presos e tão esticados por tanto tempo que não é de admirar que tenha constan tes dores de cabeça.

Sem que ela esperasse, a colega estendeu as mãos e retirou-lhe a presilha, libertando os cabelos longos, que se espalharam sobre os ombros.

— Luna! — protestou Hermione.

— Desculpe, mas é para o seu próprio bem. — E, posicionando-se atrás dela, mergulhou os dedos entre os fios espessos e pressionou o couro cabeludo, fa zendo uma rápida massagem. — Eu fiz um curso in tensivo para identificar os pontos de tensão. Melho rou?

Hermione tinha de admitir que a habilidade dela era fantástica. A pressão era sentida exatamente nos fo cos de dor.

— Impressionante, Luna! A dor sumiu!

— Pode fazer uma massagem dessas em mim, tam bém? — perguntou Rony.

— Não. — Luna respondeu lacônica.

— Tudo bem, posso ficar apenas olhando — disse Rony com malícia. — Já é gostoso só de olhar.

Aposto que sim, pensou Hermione, e espiando com o canto dos olhos quis saber se Draco estava zangado com aquela distração. Para surpresa, viu que ele sorria com o rosto apoiado em uma das mãos.

— Pronto. Terminei. — afirmou Luna, afastando as mãos — Está nova em folha.

— Ótimo. Agora pode me devolver a presilha?

— Não. Considere-a confiscada.

— Deixe de brincadeira, Luna. Preciso dela.

— Para quê? Fica muito mais bonita com os cabe los soltos.

— Talvez apenas não esteja interessada em ficar mais bonita, e sim com um visual mais profissional.

A voz forte de Draco interrompeu o diálogo:

— Alguém tem planos para o almoço? — Ninguém disse nada. Hermione imaginou que ele lhes daria algum serviço extra como sempre.

— Como ninguém se pronunciou, tenho uma pro posta a fazer: que tal sairmos para almoçar juntos? Uma pequena confraternização?

Draco não precisou falar duas vezes para assistir Luna e Rony apanharem os casacos e encaminha rem-se para a porta em segundos.

Hermione permaneceu lidando com o computador.

Draco estacou à sua frente e ela ergueu os olhos:

— Insiste que eu vá? — perguntou ela hesitante. — Vocês são os consultores, eu estou aqui apenas para digitar e colecionar dados.

— Já lhe disse, Hermione. É uma mulher inteligente e tem contribuído muito com seu trabalho. Faz parte do grupo como qualquer um de nós. — E, inclinando-se, murmurou: — Melhor vir logo, antes que eu tenha que levá-la à força.

O pior é que Draco era bem capaz de fazer isso, ela pensou divertida. Enquanto cada célula do seu corpo vibrava com a proximidade dele.

— Vocês vão demorar? — perguntou Luna, in troduzindo apenas a cabeça no vão da porta.

— Estamos indo. — respondeu Draco.

No caminho, optaram por um restaurante italiano próximo do escritório.

Rony sentou-se ao lado de Hermione enquanto Draco e Luna acomodaram-se no lado oposto. Como a mesa era estreita, Hermione sentiu os joelhos de Draco pressionarem os seus. Imediatamente recuou um pouco a cadei ra para aumentar o espaço e evitar a intimidade. Per cebeu um sorriso irônico nos lábios dele, mas disfar çou o olhar entretendo-se com cardápio.

Todos ficaram satisfeitos com a refeição oferecida. Estava realmente divina! Logo depois o garçom trou xe o menu das sobremesas.

Hermione umedeceu os lábios ao mesmo tempo em que se debatia mentalmente entre a escolha de torta de chocolate com framboesas ou de limão com framboesas. Era fanática por framboesas.

O garçom aproximou-se para receber os pedidos.

Hermione nem esperou pelos outros para pedir:

— Quero uma torta de limão com framboesas — E, com um sorriso quase infantil, acrescentou: — Pode caprichar na cobertura com chantilly?

O garçom sorriu:

— Claro que sim, senhorita.

Hermione ficou desconcertada ao ver que os companhei ros a olhavam com expressão de surpresa. Percebeu que tinha cometido uma gafe.

— Não teremos tempo para a sobremesa? — per guntou ela, com um sorriso sem graça.

— Tudo bem — tranqüilizou-a Draco. E apanhou o menu para dar uma espiada. Dirigindo-se ao garçom, pediu: — Vou preferir torta de chocolate com fram boesas.

— Para mim, apenas um café expresso — pronun ciou-se Luna.

— O mesmo para mim — comentou Rony.

— Não vão querer sobremesa? — quis saber Hermione incrédula — Eu nunca a dispenso.

O garçom afastou-se e Luna comentou:

— Agora já sei o que a torna feliz! Estava tão séria no computador e mesmo durante o almoço. Mas na hora da sobremesa... Que alegria! — Lançando um olhar crítico, admirou: — Como pode manter-se esbelta se sempre come a sobremesa?

Hermione sacudiu a cabeça.

— É que sou alta, por isso você tem essa impressão.

— Não — discordou Luna. — É magra sim. Por acaso malha muito?

— Não sou fã de academias. Meu único esporte é caminhar pelas ruas, olhando as vitrines das lojas e os atrativos da cidade

Draco interveio:

— Bancando a turista?

— Por que não?

Rony aproveitou para perguntar:

— E você Draco? Está em excelente forma e não recusa a sobremesa?

— Pratico esporte. Rugby.

— Rugby? — repetiu Rony, enquanto Draco se recostava no espaldar da cadeira, deixando espaço para o garçom servir as sobremesas. — Hermione deve apreciar esse esporte, já que é da Nova Zelândia — Dirigindo-se a ela, indagou: — Lá as mulheres também praticam Rugby?

— Para dizer a verdade, considero o Rugby um es porte muito violento — respondeu ela, concentrada no pedaço de torta que acabara de engarfar. — Todas aquelas agressões e xingamentos...

— E isso a deixa nervosa? — quis saber Draco. — Rugby é um ótimo esporte para homens rudes como eu. Funciona muito bem para gastar energia e aliviar a frustração.

Hermione ergueu as sobrancelhas e se perguntou se não havia alguma insinuação naqueles olhos cinzas.

— Posso pensar em algo mais gratificante do que jogar Rugby para gastar as calorias — provocou Rony com um sorriso malicioso.

Houve um silêncio embaraçoso. Para se redimir do comentário inconveniente, Rony perguntou:

— Está ansiosa para voltar para a Nova Zelândia, Hermione?

— Sim. Estou aqui há quase cinco meses e não vol tei nem mesmo a passeio. Sinto saudades dos amigos, embora ainda haja muitos lugares em Londres que gostaria de visitar. Talvez possa voltar algum dia ape nas como turista.

— Não quer permanecer em Londres? Ela deu de ombros.

— Mesmo que quisesse, não poderia. Meu visto de permanência expira daqui a dois meses.

— Deveria se casar com um britânico. Então pode ria trabalhar em qualquer lugar da Europa por quanto tempo quisesse — sugeriu Rony, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas — Se precisar de um voluntário, estou bem aqui.

A expressão com que Draco olhou para Rony foi cômica.

Hermione apenas esboçou um sorriso. Estava com a boca lotada de doce. Assim que engoliu o bocado, retrucou:

— Agradeço a oferta, Rony. Mas acho que se um dia resolver me casar será por amor e não conveniência.

Dito aquilo ela voltou a se deliciar com a sobreme sa. O cheiro de limão lhe recordava a essência cítrica do perfume de barba de Draco e o inesquecível beijo. Saboreou cada pedacinho até restar apenas uma fram boesa e alguma sobra de creme.

Deixando de lado as boas maneiras, apanhou com a ponta dos dedos a derradeira framboesa e a revolveu no chantili, até recobri-la por completo. Então a intro duziu na boca, lambendo o creme remanescente. Só depois de ter devorado a deliciosa fruta foi que se lem brou dos companheiros.

Ergueu os olhos e viu que Draco a observava com intensidade enquanto os outros dois pareciam discutir algo sobre uma partida de tênis.

— Como está sua torta? — Hermione perguntou a Draco, para disfarçar a tensão.

— Magnífica! Quer provar?

— Oh, não! Obrigada.

Mesmo diante da negativa, Draco selecionou um bocado com garfo garantindo uma framboesa, esten deu o braço cruzando a mesa e ofereceu:

— Experimente. Sei que está com vontade.

A voz dele era tão suave e tentadora quanto a torta, pensou Hermione. Com a mão estendida na frente de Luna e Rony seria indelicado recusar.

Evitando o contato com os dedos dele, ela apa nhou o garfo e levou-o à boca. Estava muito gostosa, mas não tanto quanto o olhar magnífico que ele lhe lançava.

Hermione devolveu-lhe o talher e recusou com veemên cia a oferta dele em repetir a dose. Contudo, os olhares permaneciam fixos um no outro.

Luna e Rony permaneciam em silêncio, apenas observando a troca de olhares entre Hermione e Draco.

— E vocês? Não querem provar também? — Hermione perguntou tentando aliviar a atmosfera. Diante da re cusa polida deles, desviou o olhar com certo constran gimento.

Rony ergueu-se e retirou-se alegando ter que dar um telefonema. Luna saiu no mesmo momento para ir até o banheiro. Hermione permaneceu à mesa para aguardar Draco terminar o doce como requeria a boa educação.

— Está com creme... — avisou Draco.

— Oh! — exclamou ela e, erguendo uma das mãos, passou-a sobre os lábios.

— Ainda não saiu. Deixe-me ajudá-la — pediu ele e inclinando-se, estendeu uma das mãos para poder alcançar-lhe o rosto. Com o polegar tentou retirar o chantilly, grudado abaixo do lábio inferior dela.

Sem perceber ela separou os lábios quando sentiu o toque masculino. Houve um silêncio.

— Diga que não gosta que eu a toque. — Draco pro vocou.

Mentir não era uma das habilidades de Hermione. Tam bém não adiantaria. Draco não era tão ingênuo.

— É só uma reação física. Apenas sexo.

Ele sorriu com um brilho envenenado no olhar.

— Se é isso, por que não damos um jeito?

Ela refletiu por um momento. Por que não? Logo estaria voltando para a Nova Zelândia. Era o que Gina tinha sugerido quando resolvera lhe apresentar Harry. Uma voz interior, no entanto, insistia em lhe prevenir do perigo.

Baixou o olhar para a mesa.

Draco ergueu-lhe o queixo, forçando-a a encará-lo.

— Se está reticente é porque sabe que não se trata apenas de sexo.

Ela concordava com o que ele dizia. Tamanha atra ção não poderia ser apenas um apelo físico. E essa era mais uma razão para não dar oportunidade a um rela cionamento íntimo com ele.

— Não pode acontecer, Draco.

Ele recolheu a mão e libertou-lhe o queixo mimo so.

— Não, até que me peça.

Quando retornaram ao escritório o grupo parecia trabalhar mais unido. Talvez pelo fato de Draco demons trar tão abertamente a atração dele por ela, transfor mava o relacionamento entre eles numa espécie de cumplicidade silenciosa. Ele até sorriu quando Rony fez um comentário jocoso.

Durante o restante do dia Hermione e Draco não se fala ram. Porém, trocaram olhares. Os dedos se esbarra vam quando intercambiavam documentos.

Na hora em que Draco declarou o expediente encer rado, Hermione lhe pediu para checar umas informações que acabara de registrar.

Atendendo ao pedido ele se posicionou atrás da poltrona em que ela estava e inclinou-se para apontar alguns detalhes exibidos no visor do monitor. Hermione podia sentir o calor do corpo dele dispersan do sua atenção.

— Que xampu você usa? O aroma dos seus cabelos é delicioso! — quis saber Draco.

— É o "Esprit de Fleur" e pode ser encontrado em qualquer mercado — ela mentiu, não conseguindo evi tar a tentativa de afastá-lo. Mas arrependida pela gros seria, suavizou o tom de voz. — Não o aconselho a comprá-lo.

— Por quê?

— Porque o que você usa é perfeito. — Ela afirmou e voltou a prestar atenção na tela. Depois concluiu: — Tem um perfume de limão. É fresco e agradável.

— Ah, você notou?

"Noto tudo em você". Hermione sentiu vontade de di zer. Mas controlou-se. Já estava brincando com fogo. O melhor era não abusar.

Ele aguardou por um momento a resposta que não veio. Com enorme esforço, decidiu se concentrar no visor e finalizar os últimos itens que faltavam para encerrar o trabalho. Finalmente, Draco afastou-se para desligar seu próprio computador.

Ela suspirou aliviada. Ainda bem que Rony e Luna aguardavam por eles. Mentalmente, ela im plorava para que a quinzena passasse rápido. A cada dia, ficava mais difícil vencer aquela tortura. "Por que será que a gente deseja sempre o que não se deve que rer?".

Após acompanhar um cliente no desjejum, Draco dis pensou o elevador e resolveu subir as escadas para gas tar o excesso de energia e frustração. "Que droga!" pen sava. A situação o estava estressando tanto que não conseguia se dedicar ao projeto de maneira adequada.

Não se considerava arrogante, mas sabia quando uma mulher estava interessada nele. E Hermione com certeza estava. Ele notara o modo como ela o olhava, a maneira como corava quando ele estava próximo, o tremor das mãos quando trabalhavam juntos no com putador... Ela mesma admitira. Apesar de rotular como uma simples atração física. O que havia entre eles era muito mais que isso. Uma constante necessidade de estarem juntos. Uma tortura quando estavam próxi mos e outra, ainda maior, quando ficavam distantes. Não deveria tê-la requisitado para compor o gru po. Mas não conseguira evitar a tentação de tê-la por perto. Porém, tanto fazia, ponderou consigo mesmo. Se ela não estivesse bem embaixo do seu nariz certa mente estaria preocupado o tempo todo em correr atrás dela.

Draco nunca se sentira enfeitiçado por alguém an tes. E sentia-se impotente para fazer o que deveria ser feito. Por que ela resistia tanto? Não era nenhuma vir gem inexperiente. E, pelo que soube, quando a conhe cera, estava aguardando por um homem que a amiga Gina tinha arranjado.

Ele prosseguia subindo os degraus tão imerso nos pensamentos que sequer percebeu que já havia subido dois lances da escadaria.

E toda aquela história de não querer provocar fofo cas era puro disfarce. Continuou raciocinando.

Eles poderiam se divertir muito antes de ela partir. Poderia levá-la aos mais empolgantes lugares de Lon dres. Aliás, excitação entre eles não faltaria.

E, por que não? Se ela iria voltar para a Nova Zelândia dali a dois meses, o que importava o que outros poderi am pensar? Algo não se encaixava direito. E, se o moti vo não era esse, do que ela estava com medo?

Lembrou-se da primeira noite em que a viu. Pare cia uma outra pessoa. Alegre e falante. E tão sexy! Bem diferente da executiva com os cabelos extrema mente puxados e atados com a presilha.

Suspeitava que fosse uma mulher ardorosa que se ocultava atrás de uma fachada de gelo.

E o que tinha medo de perder? O autocontrole? Se ele lhe provocava essa reação, não era diferente con sigo mesmo. Tinha até alucinações com as fantasias sexuais que o atormentavam todas as noites desde que a conhecera.

Ele precisava arranjar uma maneira de fazer aquele gelo derreter.

Quando terminava o próximo lance, a figura de Hermione no topo da escada, com a mão no corrimão, preparada para começar a descer os degraus, fez seu coração quase saltar pela boca.

Ele estacou. Estava quase sem fôlego. Parecia ter corrido uma maratona. E lá estava ela, provavelmen te, descendo a escadaria com o mesmo objetivo de afas tar a frustração.

Draco avançou os derradeiros degraus até fixar-se no anterior ao que ela se encontrava. Perfeito. As altu ras se equipararam. As bocas a poucos centímetros uma da outra.

Ele respirou fundo e estudou-lhe o rosto. As linhas de expressão pareciam cansadas. Os lábios grossos contraídos, como se evitassem dizer o que tinha em mente.

— Acho que está na hora de encararmos o óbvio, não acha? — questionou Draco sobrepondo uma das mãos na que ela ainda mantinha no corrimão.

— Você é meu chefe. É contra a ética.

— Mas casos como o nosso acontecem a todo o momento.

— Isso não os torna corretos.

— Eu jamais me valeria de minha posição.

Ela lançou-lhe um olhar penetrante e ele pôde ob servar faíscas douradas incendiando as profundezas dos olhos castanhos.

Estava louco por ela. Desesperado para envolvê-la nos braços e beijá-la. Mas, teria que ir devagar. Não poderia correr o risco de assustá-la mais ainda.

Ele subiu o último degrau, retirando a mão dela do corrimão e segurando-a com firmeza. Ele pressio nou-a contra a parede com o corpo e com a outra mão enlaçou-lhe a cintura. Baixou o. olhar e viu nos olhos dela o ar de desafio, mas também o brilho do desejo.

— Somos adultos e sabemos o que queremos — declarou ele em voz baixa.

Ela abriu a boca para argumentar e ele a calou da melhor maneira que sabia.

Hermione derreteu-se e Draco podia sentir a vibração no corpo feminino, que provocou ainda mais a rigidez na musculatura viril.

Os lábios dela eram tão macios e adocicados que ele precisou se superar para ser gentil e controlar a fúria que o atormentara por tantas noites!

Deslizou as mãos pela cintura dela e introduziu-as por baixo da saia justa, acariciando-lhe as coxas, até encontrar as ligas que prendiam as meias. Aquele era o ponto cruciante que tanto o obcecava. Os dedos ágeis passaram do nylon para afagar a pele sedosa. O prazer do contato arrancou-lhe um gemido. Ela moveu os quadris e ele entendeu que ela queria mais. Finalmen te, as travas de segurança estavam abertas e ela o bei java com a mesma fúria, inclusive segurando com for ça a nuca masculina e pressionando-a para intensificar o beijo. E ele adorou. Estava seguro de que ela o que ria tanto quanto ele a desejava. Ele gostaria de ouvi-la dizer isso, mas não queria interromper o prazer do beijo tão esperado.

Enquanto isso, as mãos ávidas a instigavam corren do os dedos pelo elástico das bordas da calcinha ren dada.

Ele permitiu que Hermione retirasse os lábios dos dele para respirar. Ela recostou a cabeça na parede, expon do o colo bonito, que Draco se apressou em espalhar beijos ao mesmo tempo em que avançava na explora ção do centro da sensibilidade feminina. Então, sentiu as mãos dela pressionar-lhe os quadris, estreitando ain da mais o espaço entre seus corpos.

Sem esperar mais, ele tocou a região mais íntima e sentiu a umidade através da renda. Estava a ponto de rasgar o tecido para sentir a sensação pele a pele, quan do o barulho de uma porta se abrindo o alertou.

Ele afastou-se rápido e ela o olhou em desespero. Ele girou a cabeça na direção do som de passos. Ela ajeitou as saias e ambos se apressaram em descer as escadas e sair dali o mais rápido possível.

Quando alcançaram o subsolo, ele abriu a porta que dava para a garagem e após trancá-la, tentou beijá-la e recomeçar os carinhos. Tarde demais.

A barreira estava erguida outra vez. E foi com um sussurro ríspido que ela lhe dirigiu a palavra:

— Pensei que tivesse dito que não iria me tocar, a menos que eu pedisse.

— Você pediu — afirmou ele, desejando abraçá-la outra vez. O momento, porém, havia passado.

Ela gesticulou em negativa e ele segurou-lhe os bra ços. Então repetiu:

— Você pediu... com os olhos...

Ela o olhou, embaraçada, através dos longos cílios.

— Não se preocupe. Da próxima vez, esperarei para ouvir o pedido. Literalmente.

Por instantes ele imaginou que ela iria dizer algu ma coisa. Mas Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior e contornando-o, reabriu a porta e desapareceu dali.

Ele ficou paralisado, procurando recuperar o con trole e acalmar o ânimo do volume nas calças, até po der retornar para sua mesa e concentrar-se no traba lho.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO QUATRO**

Hermione espiava Draco, com o olhar disfarçado. Ele pa recia profundamente concentrado em seu laptop. Ela o evitara, tanto quanto possível, desde o incidente na es cadaria. Passara o domingo visitando jardins e galerias na companhia de uma amiga, para distrair os pensa mentos, que insistiam em voltar a ele o tempo inteiro.

Os trabalhos estavam acelerados. Já era segunda-feira e a apresentação do relatório final para o cliente estava programada para dali a dois dias. Agora a pre sença de Luna e Rony na sala era em tempo inte gral, o que evitava qualquer momento a sós com Draco.

Hermione tinha a impressão de que Draco aguardava que ela desse o primeiro passo para a reconciliação. E isso era ótimo, porque só o que teria a fazer seria permane cer distante, mesmo que lhe custasse um profundo es forço. Pelo menos, era melhor do que sofrer uma desi lusão ainda maior do que a que tivera no passado.

Só não se conformava com o fato de ter cedido tão fácil aos encantos daquele homem no fatídico dia das escadarias.

Bastou que ele a tocasse para derreter-se por intei ro. E pior: num lugar público, onde poderiam ser flagrados a qualquer instante. O que, na verdade, qua se aconteceu.

Draco lhe dissera que ela tinha pedido por isso com os olhos. E, sabia que ele estava certo, só não aceitava o fato de que ele descobrira sua fraqueza.

Agora, precisava ter ainda mais cuidado. Queria terminar o contrato com a firma e sair de cabeça erguida e não com a fama de mulher fácil.

Os pensamentos sobre ele martelavam tanto seu cérebro que resolveu dar uma saída de cinco minutos para ver Gina.

Ao passar por Draco, percebeu um olhar de curiosi dade. Talvez pelo rubor de seu rosto, a julgar pelo ca lor que estava sentindo.

— Por que não vai hoje à noite ao Jackson? Ter minamos um dos projetos e vamos comemorar. Será divertido — ofereceu Gina.

Hermione abriu a boca para recusar e subitamente mu dou de idéia:

— É uma boa idéia. Preciso mesmo relaxar.

Não sentia muita disposição para reuniões festivas, mas ainda assim aceitou. Era melhor do que ficar ro lando na cama, metade da noite, pensando no homem que não poderia ter.

Encontrar-se com Gina e o pessoal do departamento, poderia ser uma maneira de distrair a mente atribulada. E, também, afastar-se da presença de Draco. Pelo que sa bia, o restante do grupo iria trabalhar até tarde outra vez.

— Você merece um pouco de diversão. Está muito pálida e cansada — observou Gina.

— Tem razão — concordou Hermione.

Alguns drinques afastariam Draco e toda aquela parafernália, ao menos por uma noite.

Draco soube, no momento em que a porta foi aber ta, que Hermione estava de volta. As pisadas leves no carpete e a fragrância do perfume dela eram incon fundíveis.

Apertando os lábios, ele permaneceu com a aten ção fixa no visor do laptop e com o canto dos olhos notou Rony lançando um olhar cobiçoso para as per nas de Hermione. Ficou irritado com aquilo. Porém, ele próprio sempre se comportara da mesma forma com as mulheres. Contudo, com Hermione ele sentia muito mais do que uma atração luxuriosa. Havia algo nela que o afetava profundamente. Só não entendia bem o que era.

Hermione aproximou-se com uma folha de papel nas mãos:

— Draco, preciso de sua assinatura para poder rece ber o pagamento da semana anterior. Esqueci de lhe entregar na sexta-feira passada.

Ele sabia bem o motivo do esquecimento. "O dia das escadas". Ergueu os olhos e notou que ela manti nha o olhar fixo no papel. Evitava-o desde aquele momento, da mesma forma que ele fazia com ela.

Draco repisava constantemente o fato em sua mente maldizendo a interrupção. O desejo de tocá-la só ha via aumentado. E aquilo lhe atrapalhava a concentra ção no trabalho.

Porém, não acreditava que estivesse seriamente en volvido com ela.

Tinha se interessado pela mulher alegre e sensual que conhecera e não pela "geleira" que via na sua fren te. Embora desconfiasse que aquela frieza toda não passava de encenação para esconder os próprios sen timentos.

Percebendo-lhe a impaciência, carimbou a folha com o nome da firma e a assinou. E, sem querer, algo lhe atraiu a atenção:

— Seu nome completo é Hermione Jane? — perguntou in trigado. Nunca conhecera alguém da Nova Zelândia com um nome tão americano.

— Meu pai era franco-canadense — esclareceu ela.

— Era?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

— E você fala francês?

— Não. Meu pai morreu antes de eu ter nascido.

— Deve ter sido difícil para sua mãe...

— Com certeza. Mas ela foi uma batalhadora.

— Foi?

— Sim. Foi — declarou lacônica, obviamente con trariada, e sem dizer mais nada, apanhou a folha de papel e afastou-se.

Draco ficou pensativo. Estava obtendo informações que talvez pudessem esclarecer o fato de ela relutar tanto em fazer o que realmente queria.

Desde quando estava sozinha no mundo? Teve a curiosidade de perguntar. Porém, seria muita indiscri ção para um só dia.

Decidiu retornar a atenção para a tela e prosseguir o que estava fazendo. Pela primeira vez, em toda sua carreira desejava livrar-se logo de um trabalho. No fundo, tinha que admitir que desejasse findar o proje to para poder dedicar mais tempo a Hermione.

Furioso, socou a mesa.

O que tinha acontecido com ele? Sempre dissera a quem quisesse ouvir que não admitia distrações no tra balho! Porém, Hermione significava algo mais do que uma "distração", pensava. Era como se sua vida tivesse virado de pernas para o ar e ele não tinha certeza de poder reverter a situação.

Hermione saiu mais cedo do escritório. Os demais per maneceram entretidos no que faziam. Quando chegou ao bar freqüentado pelo pessoal, Gina e os colegas já estavam na segunda rodada de cerveja. Não demorou muito e Hermione já estava entrosada com um grupo de juniores e com um copo de refresco de abacaxi nas mãos.

De repente, sentiu um toque num dos cotovelos. Era Gina.

— Venha comigo. Vou apresentá-la a Harry.

Quando se aproximaram de um homem recostado no balcão, Hermione logo reconheceu o homem que, na outra ocasião, julgara ser Draco.

Harry era atraente e tinha um sorriso simpático. Po rém, estava muito longe de possuir o mesmo carisma de Draco.

— Até que enfim fomos apresentados. Gina fala muito de você — afirmou Harry, estendendo-lhe a mão.

— E de você também — retrucou Hermione com um sorriso.

Depois ficou intrigada com a piscada que Harry lhe dera. Parecia um sinal de agradecimento por uma aju da qualquer, não um gesto de paquera. E, a menos que estivesse enganada, ele não se mostrava nem um pou co interessado em conhecer alguém novo.

Enquanto sorvia um gole do suco gelado observou pela borda do copo o olhar que ele mantinha em Gina. Até que a amiga desapareceu puxada pela mão por outra de suas amigas.

Hermione aproveitou para perguntar:

— Está apaixonado por ela, não está?

Ele retornou o olhar que mantinha onde Gina se encontrava para dar atenção a Hermione:

— É difícil disfarçar os sentimentos. Mas é pura per da de tempo da minha parte, ela só tem olhos para caras como aquele — lamentou-se, e tornou a observar Gina.

Hermione girou a cabeça na direção para onde ele diri gia o olhar, apenas para descobrir o homem a quem ele se referia e com quem Gina conversava. Seu cora ção quase parou de susto! Era Draco! Estava de pé, ao lado de Gina, encarando-os com uma expressão tão zangada que ela estremeceu. Retornando a atenção para o copo em suas mãos, ela tomou mais um gole, sentin do o calor invadir-lhe as faces. O que será que Draco está fazendo aqui?, pensou ela.

Harry percebeu-lhe a emoção e rubor do rosto.

— Você o conhece? — ele quis saber.

— Sim. É Draco Malfoy, um dos chefões — Ela respondeu com mais ênfase do que desejava. Talvez para lem brar a si própria da posição dele. — Bem, Harry. Foi ótimo conhecê-lo, mas preciso ir para casa.

Com um gesto ela despediu-se e caminhou na dire ção da amiga para avisar que ia embora.

Draco bloqueou-lhe o caminho com o próprio corpo:

— Então Gina estava certa? — indagou ele em tom áspero.

— Sobre o quê? — Retornou com outra pergunta, admirada por vê-lo tão contrariado.

— Sobre Harry ser o par perfeito para você! — ex clamou, exalando raiva por todos os poros.

Se ela não estivesse tão assustada com o compor tamento de Draco, teria dado uma divertida gargalha da. Draco com ciúmes de Harry? Só vendo para crer.

— Não. Ela está errada — Hermione negou, perce bendo as linhas de expressão do rosto dele se ate nuarem. Depois, prosseguiu: — Mas está certa num ponto.

— Em qual? — ele se apressou em perguntar.

— Que você tem os olhos mais lindos do mundo! — Ela presenciou o olhar furioso transformar-se em graça e depois em desejo. E, naquele instante, teve a certeza de que nunca gostara de alguém da mesma forma que estava gostando de Draco. A descoberta a apavorou. E foi com um fio de voz que conseguiu murmurar:

— Estou indo embora.

— Deixe-me levá-la para casa.

— Melhor não — declarou ela, ciente de que ele entendia ao que ela se referia.

— O que está acontecendo? Não me digam que to dos os computadores quebraram? — perguntou Rony em tom jocoso e em uma altura suficiente para que todos ao redor ouvissem. Ele estava estacado com um copo em cada mão, os olhos arregalados e as sobran celhas erguidas.

Draco lançou-lhe um olhar atravessado, e Rony, sem saber bem como reagir, perguntou à Hermione:

— Aceita um drinque?

— Não, obrigada. Estou de saída. Nos veremos ama nhã. — disse ela, e se afastou rápido, antes que um dos dois a impedisse.

Quando alcançou a porta de saída, lembrou-se de acenar para a amiga. Gina pediu que esperasse e veio ao encontro dela.

— O pessoal está comentando que você tem um caso com Draco. — Gina foi logo dizendo sem preâm bulos. Hermione a olhou chocada. — Não se preocupe — confortou a amiga. — Assegurei que, se fosse verda de, eu seria a primeira a saber. Só estou lhe contando para que saiba o que estão dizendo por aí.

Hermione encolheu os ombros e ficou pensativa. Como dissera Harry, era difícil esconder os sentimentos. E seu esforço em afastar Draco de nada adiantara. Ninguém consegue evitar as especulações.

— Você está bem? — Gina tocou-lhe um dos om bros, trazendo-a de volta à realidade. — Olhe, se não quer me dizer, tudo bem. Mas sei que algo está acon tecendo.

— Não há nada para falar, Gina. Só estou cansada e preciso de uma boa noite de sono.

A quinta-feira passou como um relâmpago. Apesar da noite mal-dormida, Hermione conseguiu terminar os relatórios finais por volta do meio-dia. Só faltava imprimir e distribuir as cópias para a apresentação do projeto.

Recostou-se na poltrona e suspirou aliviada, com o senso de dever cumprido. Estava tudo em ordem para que Draco e os consultores comparecessem à reunião de sexta-feira com o cliente perfeitamente munidos dos relatórios que precisavam.

Enquanto aguardava a impressão das folhas, ob servava a discussão final entre eles de como deveriam proceder na apresentação. Todos transpiravam adrenalina pura. A energia de Draco era fantástica! Passeava de um lado para outro da sala, enquanto ditava regras essenciais. Possuía as características de um verdadeiro líder, era um homem competente e seguro.

Hermione sorriu para si mesma e retornou a atenção para a impressora. Ainda faltava muito para acabar. A ca beça doía tanto que parecia haver um tambor no lugar do cérebro. Fincou os cotovelos sobre a mesa e ampa rou as faces aquecidas com as palmas frias das mãos. Aliviava um pouco. Estava cansada da tela do compu tador; de estar trancafiada numa sala o dia inteiro; e, principalmente, de estar tão próxima de Draco sem po der abraçá-lo. Ela o desejava mais a cada dia. A frus tração a consumia. Nunca passara por isso. Tinha re ceio de que seu trabalho não tivesse sido satisfatório o suficiente, como era esperado da habilidade que pos suía. Também, como poderia, se Draco não lhe saía da mente?

Um pouco antes das seis horas da tarde, Luna e Rony resolveram buscar pizza. Recusaram o serviço de entrega, porque desejavam esticar as pernas.

Hermione recolhia as últimas folhas da impressora para poder finalizar o trabalho. Estava com os nervos em abalados. Uma parte dela não via a hora de terminar e ir correndo para casa, outra desejava ficar mais um pouco na companhia de Draco.

Quando os outros saíram, o ambiente ficou silenci oso. Draco permanecia entretido no laptop. Hermione não conseguiu impedir-se de provocá-lo:

— As pessoas estão comentando que temos um caso.

— Ah, é? — respondeu ele, sem tirar os olhos do visor — Estou surpreso! Todos sabem que não costu mo ter romances casuais no escritório.

— E por que não? — perguntou Hermione, ofendida com a referência à casualidade.

— Trabalho é trabalho. Diversão é coisa à parte — esclareceu ele, mantendo os olhos fixos na tela.

— E nunca quebra suas próprias regras? — alfine tou com ar sarcástico. Queria provar que ele não era tão imune quanto queria aparentar. E ela sabia bem disso.

— É a melhor forma para se concentrar estritamen te no trabalho — declarou ele e, de súbito, retirou o olhar do computador só para encará-la. Então, prosse guiu, aumentando o volume da voz, a cada palavra pronunciada: — Como um homem pode trabalhar di reito, se a mulher por quem se apaixonou está diante dele o tempo todo e ele não pode sequer tocá-la? Como diabos se espera que alguém tenha um bom desempe nho trabalhando nessa tensão? — finalizou com uma imprecação e empurrou o laptop para o lado.

Hermione sentiu uma satisfação interior diante da rea ção dele. Mas persistiu na provocação:

— Então prefere apagar da mente?

— Não — respondeu ele com um sorriso irônico. — Antes pudesse. Mas é impossível concentrar-se em números, vendo você com essa blusa insinuante e não poder arrancá-la para apreciar o que está por baixo...

O calor a invadiu e o coração se descompassou. Ela ergueu-se rápido para apanhar o paletó que deixara no armário. Draco nem a deixou retornar ao seu lugar. Agar rou-lhe o pulso que segurava o agasalho de maneira tão brusca que o paletó caiu no chão.

— Está com frio? — Ele caçoou.

— Sofro de hipotermia — devolveu ela no mesmo tom de zombaria.

Desejo e raiva se mesclaram. Ela sentia-se à beira da loucura e pressionou os lábios diante das pupilas dilatadas de Draco, que pareciam botões negros imersos num lago de esmeraldas.

— Por que se importa tanto com o que os outros pensam? — ele quis saber.

A verdade, porém, não era aquela. E Hermione sabia muito bem. O medo real era de envolver-se outra vez num "romance de escritório" que não passasse de uma fantasia e se transformasse em um pesadelo. O ambi ente profissional muitas vezes se tornava tentador por causa da proximidade e a sensação de perigo. O proi bido é sempre tentador. E aquele não era o mundo real. Como seria o verdadeiro Draco no seu mundo lá fora? Ela não tinha a mínima idéia de quem ele verdadeira mente era.

Draco mantinha o pulso dela preso em uma de suas mãos. E, de repente, começou a acariciar-lhe a pele com o dedo polegar com suaves rotações.

O simples afago parecia o suficiente para ativar um vulcão. Apesar do que a razão lhe dizia, o corpo o de sejava loucamente.

— Vamos dar a "eles" um motivo real para falarem — sugeriu ele, focando-lhe os lábios. E com a mão que estava livre contornou a boca feminina. — Seria uma pena não aproveitar... já que a intriga está feita...

— O que quer de mim, Draco?

— Apenas lhe dar prazer.

— Por quê?

Draco forçou um sorriso.

— Porque faria bem a nós dois.

— E imagina que pode me controlar? — Ele arregalou os olhos:

— Não! Não disse isso. Quero apenas tocá-la de maneira que a satisfaça. Mas acho que já sabe disso.

Ela estreitou o olhar.

— Estou cansada de lutar.

— Contra mim?

— Não. Contra mim mesma — admitiu ela por fim. Ele prosseguiu contornando-lhe os lábios com o polegar e os outros dedos posicionados abaixo do quei xo gracioso.

Hermione sabia que ele queria beijá-la, mas mantinha-se firme aguardando-lhe a permissão. Tudo que ela precisaria fazer seria inclinar-se e deixar que aconte cesse. Então, o inevitável aconteceu:

— Eu quero que me toque, Draco.

Ela disse em som alto e claro. E pior: o autocontrole que mantinha a tanto custo de repente sumiu, e Hermione não apenas concordou como tomou a iniciativa.

Para surpresa de ambos, agarrou-lhe pelos cabelos trazendo para si sua cabeça, para saciar a boca famin ta. Com fúria ela provou o sabor da boca masculina e ouviu o gemido abafado de Draco, que a provocou ain da mais. Em delírio, deixou-se cair a ponto de sentar-se no colo dele. A pressão do tórax rígido contra os seios delicados era pura dinamite. Ela movimentou os quadris e sentiu a excitação masculina render-se ao avanço das coxas, que se dividiam para se ajustarem â forma viril. Ao mesmo tempo, as línguas se entrelaça vam num beijo alucinado.

Mas Hermione queria mais. Fora de controle, os dedos frenéticos se apressaram em desabotoar-lhe a cami sa. Estava desesperada para sentir-lhe a pele nua. Ficou frustrada ao vê-lo recuar e afundar as costas na poltrona.

— Não podemos, Hermione! Eles chegarão a qualquer momento.

— E daí? — perguntou ela, completamente entorpecida.

— Por que não me deixa acompanhá-la até sua casa logo mais? Aí sim, poderei lhe proporcionar o que deseja. — Draco murmurou, e com uma das mãos for tes e seguras introduzida por baixo das saias dela, pro vocou o centro da sua feminilidade, para dar uma amos tra do que poderia lhe ofereceu. Instintivamente ela inclinou a cabeça para trás e gemeu. Hermione era puro fogo e êxtase. A respiração se acelerava acompanhan do o ritmo das carícias íntimas.

Repentinamente, tudo cessou.

— Não pare — implorou ela.— Só mais um pouco.

Ele a ergueu gentilmente e puxou uma cadeira ao lado, forçando-a a acomodar-se nela. Ela ficou frus trada. Estava tão perto de alcançar o prazer máximo! Por que ele fizera isso ? Foi então que ouviu vozes no corredor. Draco deveria ter ouvido o som das portas do elevador.

— Hoje à noite — ele falou baixinho.

De repente a dor de cabeça voltou. A prévia euforia a tinha feito esquecer. Junto com a enxaqueca, retornaram o controle e a razão. O que é que tinha acabado de fazer? Perguntou-se, decepcionada consi go mesma. Estava trilhando um caminho perigoso de mais e do qual não haveria retorno. Precisava comba ter esse impulso, concluía com as mãos trêmulas repousadas no colo.

A porta foi aberta, Rony e Luna entraram com duas caixas grandes de pizza. Só o cheiro a fez enjoar.

Hermione recusou o oferecimento para acompanhá-los no lanche e preferiu terminar o trabalho.

Pouco depois avisou:

— Terminei. Alguém pode checar a conclusão? — Luna aproximou-se.

— Você está bem? Parece nervosa.

— Nada demais. Apenas minhas costumeiras enxa quecas.

Luna folheou as páginas e finalizou:

— Estão ótimas, parabéns!

Hermione suspirou aliviada. E, recolhendo seus perten ces, deu um sorriso de despedida.

— Você é que é feliz! — salientou Rony. — Já está livre. Nós ainda teremos que prosseguir e ainda por cima apresentar o trabalho na reunião de amanhã.

— É verdade! — respondeu ela, lembrando que no dia seguinte estaria de volta ao seu departamento e Draco, à sala do andar de baixo. Engoliu a saliva com certo desgosto.

Ao passar por Draco, murmurou de maneira automá tica, sem fitar-lhe os olhos:

— Ainda precisa de mim?

— Não, Hermione. Pode ir. Já fez mais do que devia. Obrigado.

Ao se aproximar da saída, girou a cabeça e falou dirigindo-se a todos em geral: — Boa sorte na reunião.

Ao chegar em casa sentia a dor de cabeça ainda mais forte. Tomou um gole de água e vestindo uma camiseta de algodão macio, enfiou-se na cama. Tal vez um bom descanso fosse o que mais precisava no momento.

Flashes dos momentos com Draco no escritório, desfilavam pela mente estressada. Revirou-se no colchão várias vezes até que finalmente conseguiu adormecer.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO CINCO**

Draco subiu as escadas com vigor maior do que de um reator nuclear. O sangue quase lhe saltava das vei as. A vitalidade exibida era tão fantástica, que Rony e Luna ficaram admirados. A reunião foi um sucesso. O cliente mostrou-se satisfeito e fechou um contrato milionário com a Franklin. Ele provara merecer a pro moção e muito mais.

Agora, sentia-se livre para vencer a batalha que tra vava com os próprios sentimentos: conquistar Hermione. Na noite anterior ela saíra do escritório pretendendo ignorá-lo, após abrasar-se por ele de forma tão apaixonante. Draco quase perdera o controle. Ainda bem que Rony e Luna haviam voltado com a pizza antes que o inevitável acontecesse.

Ele esboçou um sorriso triunfante, só com a lem brança de que Hermione também o desejava.

Draco dormira pouco naquela noite por conta da ex pectativa do que deveria apresentar na reunião com o cliente e precisava se mostrar o mais persuasivo pos sível. Por essa razão é que não correra atrás de Hermione. Preferiu deixar para o dia seguinte, quando estaria mais disponível.

Os músculos estavam tensos diante da expectativa do que compartilhariam logo mais à noite. E, após o que acontecera no escritório, tinha certeza que ela não o rejeitaria. O dia passava tão lento que dava a im pressão que esperava por aquilo havia séculos...

Ele não estava tão seguro de que ela sabia o que fazia, naquela outra noite, antes de Rony e Luna voltarem. Tinha percebido muito medo naqueles olhos castanhos. Lembrava que Hermione, a princípio, tentou afastá-lo. Depois, porém, deixou-se levar pela excitação e retroceder pareceu impossível.

O mais importante disso tudo, ele assegurou para si mesmo, era a certeza de que o desejo dela por ele não era inferior ao dele por ela.

Draco dirigiu-se ao departamento para onde Hermione agora retornara, pouco antes do expediente terminar e ficou surpreso ao ver sua cadeira vaga.

— Ela não veio trabalhar — revelou Gina. Um estranho e mau pressentimento o invadiu.

— Hermione ligou logo cedo e avisou que não estava bem.

— O que ela tem?

— Gripe, eu acho. Parecia estar bem debilitada. — prosseguiu Gina trocando um olhar significativo com Neville.

Draco percebeu as expressões maliciosas e procurou disfarçar. Não que ele se importasse com as especula ções, mas sabia que Hermione não gostava.

— Tudo bem. Eu só queria dar notícias do resulta do da reunião de hoje.

Neville assentiu com a cabeça e retornou a atenção para o computador. Gina murmurou algo como se acei tasse a desculpa, e esboçou um sorriso irônico, que deixava claro que não era nenhuma tola.

Draco agradeceu e girou nos calcanhares, saindo apressado.

Cerca de duas horas depois, ele subia as escadas do prédio onde morava Hermione. Ainda bem que a tinha le vado para casa, quando se conheceram. De outro modo, teria de conseguir o endereço com Gina ou no depar tamento de pessoal, o que ocasionaria rumores ainda maiores.

Postou-se diante da porta do apartamento e tocou a campainha. Se ela estava doente ele cuidaria dela. O que não faria por aquela mulher?

Na verdade, não abandonaria ninguém que preci sasse de sua ajuda. Muito menos ela!

Por um momento lembrou-se de que há muito tem po não saía com uma garota. Tinha tido algumas na moradas, mas nada sério. A carreira era sua maior pre ocupação. Agora, porém, havia algo mais lhe ocupando os pensamentos: Hermione.

Diante do silêncio, ele insistiu na campainha. Até que, finalmente, pressentiu um movimento do outro lado da porta. Quando ela abriu um pequeno vão para espiar quem era, Draco reconheceu os olhos acastanhados repletos de surpresa e forçou a porta impulsiva mente até escancará-la.

Ficou alucinado com o que viu.

Hermione usava uma camiseta de algodão branca sobre a calcinha e nada mais. Pelo menos acreditava que estivesse com a peça íntima. Não dava para ter certeza por causa do comprimento, que alcançava a metade das coxas. O sangue ferveu, porém ele forçou-se a desviar o olhar.

O suor banhava a face pálida de Hermione. Ela prendera os cabelos na altura da nuca, porém, alguns fios soltos escapavam, emprestando-lhe um ar ainda mais sexy. Draco sabia que precisava de todo o esforço possível para refrear o entusiasmo. Com toda a certeza, Hermione não parecia nem um pouco disposta a uma noite de amor.

— O que faz aqui? — perguntou ela incrédula.

— Queria saber como estava — afirmou ele.

Na verdade, o que Draco queria era muito mais do que isso. Mas diante do que via, o melhor seria ajudá-la e esperar por mais tempo.

— Estou bem. — Ela declarou, estendendo uma das mãos, para ancorar-se na parede.

— Não! Não está! — exclamou ele, adentrando no hall e batendo a porta atrás de si.

Ela retirou a mão que apoiava na parede e cami nhou com visível esforço para o interior do aparta mento.

Draco a seguiu.

O ambiente minúsculo e frio era de congelar qual quer um. A cama de casal, posta num dos cantos do recinto, parecia desarrumada há anos. E a julgar pela maneira como os lençóis estavam amarfanhados, ela não dormira bem..

— Você já comeu alguma coisa? — Hermione negou com um gesto de cabeça.

— Então bebeu algo? — nova negativa.

— Tomou algum medicamento? — perguntou ele, agora um pouco irritado.

Hermione ergueu uma das mãos, em sinal de protesto:

— Ah! Por favor! A última coisa de que preciso é de um sermão. Acredite, estou bem.

Ele acompanhou com o olhar ela afastar-se na dire ção da cama, cambaleante e com os braços cruzados no peito, tentando controlar os tremores.

— Para uma morta-viva, está bem mesmo! — Draco exclamou indignado. E girando o olhar ao redor, quis saber: — Tem uma cozinha neste lugar?

Ela apontou um dedo na direção de uma porta-dupla no outro canto da sala.

Draco a abriu e ficou estarrecido.

A cozinha, se é que se poderia chamar assim, con sistia num frigobar, uma prateleira para mantimentos, onde estavam dispostos três pacotes de cereais. Um deles aberto e consumido até mais da metade. Uma gaveta acoplada a uma mini pia, contendo al guns talheres e um armário onde estavam guardados três copos e três pratos. Um forno de microondas com pletava as utilidades. Abrindo a porta do frigobar en controu apenas uma embalagem de leite, dois potinhos de iogurte e uma barra de chocolate. Era tudo!

— Isso é ridículo! Afinal, do quê você se alimenta?

— Tem um supermercado bem na esquina — de fendeu-se. — Só não tive tempo para fazer compras nos últimos dias.

— Não admira que esteja tão magra!

— Eu almoço todos os dias no escritório.

— Só a vejo comer cereais. E na própria mesa de trabalho!

— Às vezes tomo sopa — respondeu ela, empinando o nariz. Como ele ousava criticá-la daquela maneira?

Resistindo à vontade de beijar os lábios erguidos, ele insistiu:

— Quando foi que fez a última refeição decente?

— Isso não é da sua conta! — Ela exclamou em tom de desafio e sentou-se na cama, lançando o peso do corpo de uma só vez. Porém, um acesso de tosse a fez curvar-se, arruinando a imagem pretendida.

Draco aproximou-se e acomodando-se ao lado dela, acudiu-a com uma das mãos, fazendo círculos nas cos tas dela. Podia sentir o calor anormal da pele sob o tecido macio de algodão e procurou ignorar o fato de não perceber nenhum vestígio de sutiã.

Quando a tosse permitiu um intervalo, ela ergueu os olhos umedecidos e confessou:

— Draco, estou péssima!

Ele passou a mão das costas para os ombros dela e a aconchegou num abraço reconfortante. E, quando ela inclinou a cabeça no peito largo, Draco murmurou:

— Eu sei, linda, eu sei.

Depois, com toda ternura, forçou-a a deitar-se e a cobriu com o lençol.

Hermione fechou os olhos e abandonou-se. O corpo se contraía com tremores; a pele queimava.

Draco imaginou que, além da gripe, deveria haver alguma complicação infecciosa. Precisava fazer algu ma coisa, mas o quê?

Suspirou desanimado, enquanto passava os olhos pelo ambiente. Não havia muitos pertences pessoais. Os móveis eram apenas os estritamente necessários.

Sobre a pequena mesa de centro, que acompanhava um sofá, havia um candelabro com velas, que exala vam um aroma agradável apesar de estarem apagadas. E, próximo delas, um porta-retrato de uma jovem pa recida com Hermione. Talvez uma irmã.

Duas pilhas de livros dispostos numa mesinha ao lado da cama despertaram-lhe a curiosidade. Eram romances, biografias e alguns roteiros de viagem. Um mapa de Londres coroava um dos blocos. Um nécessaire que parecia lotada de artigos de toalete ocu pava um espaço ao lado dos livros.

A roupa que ela vestira no dia anterior estava joga da no chão. Aquilo o intrigava. Hermione não parecia ser do tipo desleixado. Muito ao contrário. Pela manei ra como cuidava das coisas com que trabalhava no escritório, revelava ser uma pessoa extremamente or ganizada. Deveria estar sentindo-se muito mal para ter agido daquela maneira.

Draco ergueu-se, apanhou o amontoado de peças e ajeitou-as sobre uma cadeira. Preferiu não pendurá-las no guarda-roupa, evitando uma atitu de que considerava invasiva demais.

Pensou então no que deveria fazer para ajudá-la. Não poderia deixá-la sozinha naquele estado. Não sabia se ela teria amigos ou vizinhos com quem pu desse contar. E conhecendo o temperamento de Hermione, duvidava que ela pedisse auxílio. Ela odiava demonstrar fraqueza. Talvez, não fosse perdoá-lo pelo que acabara de decidir, mas era preferível se arriscar aos protestos dela a permitir que a doença progredisse.

Draco apanhou as chaves do apartamento, jogadas na mesa de centro, e abrindo o celular abandonou o local.

Os sonhos de Hermione pareciam bem reais. Sentia-se flutuar enquanto uma luz ofuscava-lhe os olhos e uma voz desconhecida lhe fazia perguntas sem parar.

Depois uma sede violenta a forçou pedir por água. Os lábios ressecados provocavam-lhe um intenso des conforto. Sentiu dois braços musculosos a erguerem levemente até que se sentasse na cama e o líquido refrescante lhe fosse oferecido.

Ao sentir que o vulto se afastava, implorou-lhe que ficasse.

— Não vou a lugar algum, linda.

A voz gentil a fez sorrir e repousar a cabeça no tra vesseiro macio. Sentindo-se protegida, cerrou as pálpebras e dormiu profundamente.

Quando Hermione acordou, piscou seguidas vezes ao fitar as paredes de uma cor creme pálido. As pálpebras já não pesavam tanto quanto da última vez que as abrira. Lembrou-se de Draco. Ele estava lá quando ela adormecera. Será que ainda estaria? Perguntou-se mentalmente e ergueu a cabeça do travesseiro para espiar ao redor.

A surpresa foi maior ainda ao constatar que nem ela mesma sabia onde estava! As cortinas estavam cerra das, mas pelo estreito vão que unia as bandas, entrava uma luminosidade enfraquecida. Que horas são, per guntou-se, em pensamento.

Uma respiração próxima a assustou. Girou o corpo para inverter a postura que mantinha e ficou estarrecida ao ver Draco, profundamente adormecido. Deitado ao seu lado na mesma cama, vestido com o jeans e cami seta sobre os lençóis.

A fascinação tomou o lugar do medo. Ela nunca o tinha visto tão relaxado. Estava acostumada a vê-lo trajando ternos clássicos ou modelos um pouco mais esportivos de paletó e gravata. Exalava segurança, sem perder o charme. Mas naqueles jeans, aparentava ser anos mais jovem. Nem dava para acreditar que era seu chefe.

Hermione estudou-lhe a boca sensual. O lábio inferior polpudo que constantemente se adelgava para insinu ar um sorriso arrasador. Os cílios longos e escuros. A sombra da barba cerrada por fazer.

Draco era inacreditavelmente atraente. Ela esperava que não estivesse sofrendo de amnésia e perdido a lem brança de uma noite de amor.

Só de pensar estremeceu. Mas se tivesse aconteci do algo assim, ele não estaria dormindo vestido com todas aquelas roupas. Não fazia sentido. De alguma maneira ele a teria levado até seu apartamento para poder cuidar dela. Era o mais provável.

Ela lembrou-se do sonho que lhe parecera tão real. E, talvez, o fosse. Culpa e alegria se alternavam nos pensamentos em conflito: não deveria estar ali e aqui lo nunca poderia ter acontecido; por outro lado, esta va contente. Como podia?

Ela espiou novamente ao redor. Agora com maior interesse, porque sabia que era o ninho de Draco. Não havia muita coisa pessoal. Apenas umas caixas empilhadas, rotuladas com a data do seu recente retorno da viagem ao exterior. Sentiu curiosidade de conhecer as demais dependências do apartamento.

Contudo, quando pensou em se levantar fez uma inesperada descoberta:

— O que é isso que estou vestindo? — perguntou e a voz saiu mais alta do que pretendia.

Draco acordou no mesmo instante.

— O que foi? — indagou assustado.

— Essa roupa!

— Ah! Você estava ensopada de suor. Tive que im provisar. — esclareceu ele, ainda atordoado de sono.

— Oh! — exclamou Hermione, mortificada. Lembrou-se do desconforto e da febre alta. O que mais teria acontecido enquanto delirava?, pensou.

— Quer dizer que sempre tem em casa uma camisola de seda para socorrer uma mulher, que por acaso precise dela, no seu... seu...

— Quarto de visitas — ele completou e, em segui da acrescentou: — Não tenho nada disso guardado. Saí e comprei a camisola especialmente para você. Na verdade, comprei duas.

Hermione ficou boquiaberta com a revelação de tantos cuidados. Apesar de pensar em protestar pelo fato de não estar usando nada por baixo da seda transparente.

— Eu mesma a vesti?

— Não — Draco respondeu corando e, para evitar maiores embaraços, continuou — Relaxe, Hermione. Es tava muito doente e não se alimentava direito há vári os dias...

Ela o interrompeu:

— Que dia é hoje?

— Sábado. Sete horas da noite — respondeu Draco, consultando o relógio de pulso.

— Não é possível. Está brincando. Hoje é sexta-feira.

— Não. É sábado. Esteve praticamente apagada por mais de 24hs. Fiquei muito preocupado. Mas depois que a febre cessou, dormiu feito uma criança.

— Sábado... — Ela refletiu.

— Quer usar o telefone? Há alguém que esteja pre ocupado em encontrá-la?

Ela balançou a cabeça com um gesto negativo. Se alguma amiga lhe tivesse telefonado, provavelmente pensaria que ela saíra para um passeio como costuma va fazer aos sábados.

Draco ergueu-se e calçou os tênis

— Procure descansar mais um pouco. Vou preparar algo para você comer.

Quando Draco saiu, Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior. Estava em um grande dilema: deveria levantar e ten tar voltar para casa agora ou ficar e deixar as coisas acontecerem naturalmente, já que estavam sozinhos ali?

Decidiu erguer-se, mas sentiu uma enorme tontura que a obrigou a voltar a se deitar. Consolou-se pen sando: de que adiantaria prorrogar o inevitável?

Draco reapareceu vinte minutos depois carregando uma bandeja. Hermione tinha que admitir que o aroma que se espalhava pelo ar era delicioso.

Ela sentou-se sem maiores problemas. A dor no cor po desaparecera. Acomodou os travesseiros atrás das costas e recebeu a bandeja.

— Que delícia! — exclamou, diante da refeição oferecida. Uma tigela contendo sopa com legumes, acompanhada de torradas gratinadas na manteiga, um prato pequeno com frutas fatiadas, sem faltar, é cla ro, framboesas. Além de um copo de suco cujo sabor ela provou: abacaxi. Como ele sabia das suas prefe rências?

Como se adivinhasse os pensamentos dela, Draco apressou-se em explicar:

— Nos seus delírios ocasionados pela febre, você pedia constantemente por isso. Foi só comprá-los num mercado 24hs.

— Obrigada, Draco. — Ela agradeceu com a voz ado cicada. Estava arrependida de ter sido tão ingrata com ele. — Desculpe por lhe causar tanto trabalho.

— Esqueça. Não foi trabalho algum. Agora tome a sopa antes que esfrie.

Ele nem precisou pedir duas vezes.

— E você, não vai comer nada? — perguntou ela, entre uma colherada e outra.

— Já me alimentei — declarou ele, sentando-se na beirada da cama.

Hermione não conseguiu comer tudo que estava na ban deja, mas o que conseguiu ingerir foi suficiente para recuperar as forças. Sentia-se um milhão de vezes me lhor.

— Agora tome isso junto com o suco. —Draco pe diu, estendendo-lhe a palma da mão na qual continha uma drágea.

Ela franziu o cenho

— Precisa tomar. É um antibiótico. Segundo o mé dico, você teve uma infecção peitoral junto com a gripe. Ele garantiu que ficará bem se seguir as instru ções.

— Médico? Que médico? — Draco sorriu e esclareceu.

— Tenho um amigo que é médico. Ele veio vê-la após sair da clínica em que trabalha.

Aquilo explicava as perguntas que ela imaginou ter sonhado.

— Eu estava tão mal assim? — questionou ela, en quanto apanhava o medicamento das mãos dele.

— E como! — exclamou ele. Depois sugeriu: — Quer esticar as pernas?

— Quero. Mas gostaria primeiro de colocar algo sobre a... — A voz falhou e ela completou com um gesto, cobrindo os seios com as mãos, ao perceber o olhar lascivo que ele procurava disfarçar.

— A camisola faz parte de um conjunto com um robe — Draco afirmou e saiu, para voltar logo em seguida com a peça e lhe entregar. — Nos veremos na sala. É impossível se perder no apartamento — grace jou e retirou-se.

— Depois do banho, gostaria de ir para casa. Será que me daria uma carona?

— Você não pode ir embora agora.

Ela já imaginara que ele diria isso. Também não era o que no íntimo desejava.

— Por que não?

— É tarde e ainda está fraca. Além do que, o seu apartamento é muito frio.

— Não é não. Apenas esqueci de ligar a calefação.

— De qualquer forma, prefiro que fique aqui, pelo menos mais uma noite. Não se preocupe, estará segu ra, — Draco afirmou com um sorriso tão lindo que ela se rendeu.

— Está bem. — concluiu, sabendo que a preocupa ção não era com ele, mas sim, com a própria fraqueza.

— Vou buscar a outra camisola e a deixarei sobre a cama. Eu apanhei a nécessaire no seu apartamento. Está no banheiro. Espero que contenha tudo o que ne cessita. Mas por prevenção, comprei uma escova de dentes e outra para cabelos.

— Nossa! Você pensa em tudo, não é? Faz isso com todas?

Ele deu uma risada alta e gostosa. Do mesmo jeito daquela que a fez se derreter na noite em que se co nheceram.

— Não. Para ser franco tudo o que faço com você é novidade para mim mesmo.

Ela se perguntou o que ele queria dizer com aqui lo. Mas, conseguiu não questionar e rumou para o banheiro.

Como Draco adiantara, lá estava sua nécessaire. Ela costumava deixá-la completa e em ordem, com todos os itens de que pudesse precisar, no caso de sair rápi do para uma viagem de fim de semana. Abrindo o zíper da pequena bolsa, procurou pela carteia de pílulas anticoncepcionais e retirou-a. O dia indicado para o início era justamente o sábado. Ainda estava em tem po, pensou. Embora não as tomasse com o propósito de evitar uma gravidez. Não se envolvera com nin guém desde que rompera com McLaggen.

Após ingerir o medicamento, entrou no box e ligou o chuveiro.

A pressão e a temperatura estavam excelentes. Não pôde resistir ao prazer de ficar ali por um longo perío do, deixando a água cair abundante desde a cabeça até os pés. Como era bom se livrar do incômodo suor! Procurou não pensar em nada. Nem mesmo em Draco ou no constante anseio que lhe perturbava o baixo ven tre. Mas isso era como tentar apagar um vulcão com um balde de água. Impossível! Estavam sozinhos e no apartamento dele. Ela estava ciente de que também era o que queria.

Com uma das mãos, alcançou o gel de banho. Nas indicações dos efeitos benéficos, destacava-se a pala vra "revigorante". Era do que mais precisava, admitiu consigo mesma. Suspendeu a tampa e espalhou um pouco da substância numa esponja macia e friccionou a pele. A suave fragrância de limão foi detectada e lhe dava a impressão de que Draco estava próximo. Fe chou os olhos e deliciou-se com o prazer sentido.

— Está tudo bem, Hermione? — A voz dele soou do outro lado da porta do banheiro.

— Sim. Já estou indo — respondeu Hermione e apres sou-se. A demora já o preocupava, pensou.

Hermione vestiu a camisola de seda azul-clara que ele deixara em cima da cama e também o robe. Ajus tou a faixa da cintura e ficou satisfeita com o resulta do que viu no espelho.

Abandonou o quarto e seguiu em direção à cozi nha, admirando o calor brando que sentia através dos pés descalços no carpete macio.

Draco estava desligando um dos botões do gás que provia o fogão quando ela chegou.

— Desculpe se a incomodei — falou ele, assim que lhe sentiu a presença. — Estava demorando muito e me preocupei em saber se não teria desmaiado no ba nheiro ou coisa desse tipo.

— Não — respondeu ela com um sorriso. — São coisas de mulher. Bem diferente da maioria dos ho mens que entram por um lado do chuveiro e saem pelo outro. E terminam por vestir a roupa sem secar apro priadamente o corpo.

— Verdade? — Draco ironizou erguendo as sobran celhas. — Como sabe tanto a respeito da conduta dos homens no banho?

— Ah! Pelo que escuto das companheiras de traba lho ou das conversas no toalete. — Hermione respondeu ajustando um pouco mais a cinta do robe. Adorava sentir a textura da seda pura, que provavelmente teria custado uma fortuna. Depois, perguntou: — Será que poderia me emprestar a escova de cabelo? Não encon trei a minha na nécessaire.

— Claro! Vou buscá-la agora mesmo.

Ela suspirou profundamente ao vê-lo afastar-se. O jeans o fazia parecer ainda mais vigoroso. E o sangue já começava a fervilhar, antes mesmo de ele retornar.

As mãos se tocaram quando Draco entregou-lhe a es cova. O simples toque foi suficiente para que suas pernas bambeassem. Fora pura loucura concordar em ficar mais uma noite, pensou.

Encaminhou-se para a sala e acomodou-se no canto do sofá, para escovar os cabelos. Porém, em menos de dois minutos, já se sentiu exausta, em virtude de manter as mãos erguidas.

Draco que acabava de entrar, percebeu-lhe o cansa ço propôs.

— Deixe-me ajudá-la. — E sentou-se no apoio de braço da poltrona próximo dela, apanhando a escova que Hermione mantinha numa das mãos. Com todo o cui dado, ele escovou mecha por mecha.

O ritmo suave com que ele tratava os fios de cabelo mais parecia uma carícia. Ela fechou os olhos e aban donou-se ao instante de relaxamento. Até que ouviu o ruído típico da escova ser depositada na mesa de cen tro.

Logo depois, sentiu o calor dos lábios dele na curvatura do seu pescoço delicado.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO SEIS**

Hermione poderia parar o que estava acontecendo em segundos. Um gesto, uma palavra, qualquer coisa... Porém, preferiu ficar calada e permanecer com os olhos fechados.

Por mais incrível que pudesse lhe parecer, ainda inclinou a cabeça para o lado contrário, expondo uma área maior aos beijos calorosos. Lentos, gentis e in crivelmente eróticos, os lábios masculinos preenchi am toda a extensão da curvatura, detendo-se na deli cada junção com o ombro, para um mordiscar provocante.

Um gemido abafado escapou dos lábios de Hermione e ele estendeu um dos braços para enlaçar com firmeza a cintura delgada. Com a mão que estava livre apal pou um dos seios erguidos, circulando com o polegar o mamilo rígido. Reagindo à sensação prazerosa ela recostou a cabeça no peito musculoso. Todos os pre conceitos se esvaíram instantaneamente. Afinal, não estavam no escritório. Por que não dar vazão aos sen timentos? Ela ponderou.

O gesto instintivo dela o encorajou a encaixar os braços fortes com facilidade por baixo do corpo femi nino e sutilmente erguê-la. Deslizou o próprio corpo para o lugar onde ela ocupava antes e gentilmente aco modou-a em seu colo.

Hermione deixou-se levar, sem oferecer resistência. Po dia sentir a excitação masculina pressionando-lhe as coxas macias. Ela o olhou e ele abriu os braços em sinal claro de que ela estava livre se quisesse sair dali. Intencionalmente ela umedeceu os lábios e mur murou:

— Me beije, Draco — E, erguendo o rosto, posicionou a boca de maneira provocante.

Ele inclinou a cabeça e depositou um beijo suave na boca perfeita. O roçar dos lábios masculinos só fez provocar-lhe ainda mais o furor do apelo sensu al. Ela repartiu os lábios e aguardou pela invasão da língua viril. O que não tardou a acontecer. O beijo entre eles jamais poderia perdurar em lenta carícia. A paixão refreada há tanto tempo era forte demais para ser contida. Intensificando o contato afetivo, ela pôde finalmente explorar a bela boca pela qual tanto ansiava.

Com ansiedade crescente, Hermione queria muito mais, como revelava o corpo inquieto, contraindo-se involuntariamente.

Ele procedeu a uma exploração maior do corpo feminino, começando por desatar o laço do robe e afastar o tecido dos ombros redondos. Ela ergueu os braços fazendo com que a seda fina deslizasse, robe e camisola resvalaram até a cintura, desco brindo o busto perfeito. Apressado em estimular a sedutora saliência, Draco tomou com a boca o mamilo mais próximo e o sugou, alternando com lambidas eróticas, criando as mais alucinantes sensações que ela já experimentara.

Com os olhos semi-cerrados ela o olhava, extasiada com a criatividade prazerosa que ele oferecia. Os dedos ligeiros trilhavam a extensão das pernas bem torneadas, subindo e descendo em movimentos repe tidos, galgando um pouco além a cada novo avanço, até afastar o tecido fino e descobrir-lhe as coxas. O tormento afrodisíaco incitou-lhe a musculatura, for çando-a a separar as pernas involuntariamente. E, fi nalmente, uma das mãos poderosas alcançou-lhe a in timidade. Ela gemeu delirante. E ainda queria mais. Ele ergueu a cabeça e sorriu. .

— Gosta assim?

Gostar era pouco, ela avaliou, e ondulou o corpo contra a mão masculina.

Acatando o apelo silencioso, Draco moveu os dedos devagar, repetindo as carícias em movimentos ritmados.

Ela sorriu e posicionou as mãos atrás do pescoço forte. Entrelaçando os dedos para ganhar força, obri gou-o a inclinar a cabeça. Queria beijá-lo outra vez. Sentir o sabor daquele homem com toda e qualquer parte sensitiva do corpo abrasado.

Draco espalhou beijos rápidos por todo o rosto, des cendo até o colo e seios, retornando até os lábios dela outra vez. Prosseguiu no ritual prazeroso até notá-la palpitante e jubilosa. Prosseguiu então as carícias in timas, aprofundando o toque até sentir a umidade na tural, resultante da incitação, e os quadris se contorcerem sob o comando dos dedos atrevidos.

— Vamos, minha linda. Quero vê-la delirar. — Ele sussurrava, intercalando beijos e carícias.

A espera não foi longa. Os sussurros, os lábios, os afagos íntimos... a levaram à loucura.

— Draco... — Ela ofegou — Draco, quero... — arfou outra vez, sem conseguir terminar a frase. Nem sabia mais o que dizer.

Ele prosseguiu com os carinhos sem se importar com uma pausa. Ela sentiu os pés arquearem e os dedos curvarem no primeiro súbito tremor. E, logo após, seu corpo estremeceu de maneira incontrolável, enquanto a sensação torturante de prazer arrancava-lhe um gri to alucinante.

Hermione relaxou a ponto de sentir a mente quase apa gar. O corpo, ainda ressentido pelo estresse provoca do pela febre dos últimos dias mergulhou no calor do êxtase e transpirou por todos os poros. Ela não conse guia abrir os olhos ainda que quisesse. Tinha uma leve consciência de estar sendo amparada nos braços dele. Embora ainda ansiasse pelo relacionamento pleno com ele o sono a venceu.

Era quase noite quando Hermione acordou. O quarto estava parcialmente iluminado pela luz do corredor, que se infiltrava pelo vão da porta. Ela piscou várias vezes até as pupilas se ajustarem à penumbra.

Puxando pela memória, procurou se lembrar do que acontecera antes de adormecer. E ao se recordar, per cebeu a excitação invadi-la outra vez. Ainda ansiava ser possuída por Draco de forma absoluta e incontes tável.

Ele estava bem ali do seu lado, com um dos braços repousado nos quadris dela. Sentia-lhe a respiração forte da nuca, mas sabia que ele estava acordado por causa da musculatura retesada.

— Onde estou? — Ela quis saber com um sorriso esboçado.

— No lugar certo. — A resposta foi imediata.

— E onde é? — perguntou ela, sabendo a resposta mas desejando ouvir dos próprios lábios dele, com aquele tom de voz apaixonante.

— Na minha cama.

Ela girou o corpo de forma a ficar de frente para ele. O brilho estonteante dos olhos cinzas podia ser notado até mesmo na penumbra do ambiente.

Ela aproximou os lábios da boca máscula e apetitosa e o beijou com a sensualidade à flor da pele e a urgência da satisfação máxima pulsando no ventre. Nada mais importava. Nada além do que estar com ele naquele momento.

Ao pressionar o corpo contra o dele, descobriu extasiada que Draco estava nu. A pele aquecida, os músculos rijos e excitados. Perfeito e disponível!

Ela baixou os olhos para o próprio corpo e pergun tou, fingindo estar zangada:

— Onde está meu robe?

— Escapou das minhas mãos. — Draco declarou com um sorriso largo.

Hermione pôde captar um brilho dos dentes alvos.

— Você pegou a mania de me despir quando ador meço?

Draco gargalhou divertido.

Ela simulou uma expressão severa e afagou o tórax largo. Sentiu a pronta resposta das coxas musculosas pressionan do as dela.

— Sinto muito ter dormido — afirmou ela, num sopro de voz, entre beijos espaçados e mordidelas pro vocantes.

— Não faz mal — ele sussurrou, Com uma das mãos alisando-lhe as costas. — Fica mais linda ainda quan do está adormecida!

— Estou acordada agora. — declarou Hermione, desli zando o corpo para poder acariciar as coxas grossas. E, deparando com o centro viril, acariciou-o com ambas as mãos, admirando-lhe o vigor.

— Não, Hermione! — exclamou ele, esforçando-se para falar. Ao mesmo tempo segurou-lhe os pulsos e girou o corpo, sobrepondo-o ao dela. — Quero você!

— E o que está esperando?

O verde do olhar iluminou-se com volúpia e ela se derreteu ainda mais.

— Estou esperando há tanto tempo que não quero acabar em dois minutos.

Hermione quase morreu de excitação ao ouvir aquela confissão. Só não sabia se conseguiria esperar por mais tempo, ela o queria naquele mesmo instante. Draco, porém, insistia em protelar. As mãos e a boca em movimentos lentos acariciavam os pontos sensí veis do corpo delicado, incendiando-os até ela quase perder a razão.

Estavam tão abrasados que Draco afastou os lençóis, jogando-os ao chão. Os corpos nus se acariciavam freneticamente. Hermione libertou-se das rédeas que lhe re primiam o desejo de tocá-lo da maneira como sonha ra, noite após noite, saciando a vontade com carícias atrevidas até ele gemer e pedir que parasse. Então, ficou imóvel e deixou que Draco comandasse. E os afa gos incitantes que ele lhe fez a fariam corar ao se lem brar deles depois!

— Draco... Não suporto mais... Faça amor comigo. Ele engoliu a saliva e tomou fôlego.

— Tem certeza de que está pronta?

Ela estava mais do que pronta, e não desejava nada mais no mundo que não fosse unir-se a ele de uma maneira desprendida e total.

Draco fixou o olhar sedutor e em chamas nos olhos dela e por fim a possuiu.

Foi tão bom que Hermione teve a sensação de ter supe rado todos os sentidos e finalmente ter atingido o nirvana. Em puro delírio, moveu os quadris.

— Ainda não — pediu ele.

Ela assistia o esforço de Draco para adiar o clímax. Com isso, teve a certeza de que ele a queria, tanto quan to ela o desejava.

Ele acariciou-lhe os cabelos e depois lhe contornou as linhas do rosto, só então, iniciou os movimentos rítmicos, lentos a princípio, para se acelerarem à me dida que sentia que ela o acompanhava.

Hermione respondia com o corpo agitado, enquanto per corria com os dedos toda a extensão das costas escul pidas em ferro. E a dança erótica prosseguiu até o vi gor físico se esgotar e Draco encerrar a luta pelo autocontrole. Ela sentiu os espasmos dos músculos viris e agarrou-se a ele, fincando-lhe as unhas e pres sionando para estreitar ainda mais a união.

Os gritos roucos e gemidos transmitiam as sensa ções delirantes do clímax que experimentavam.

Depois, o silêncio.

Corpos suados e saciados tombaram abraçados, lado a lado. O intervalo para repouso, porém, não foi muito longo.

Hermione não saberia dizer se ao longo da noite a pai xão se repetiu quatro ou cinco vezes. Tudo que sabia era que por mais que acontecesse, nunca parecia ser o suficiente. Draco era, verdadeiramente, um "deus do sexo". Ela jamais experenciara tamanho prazer. E agora com certeza iria querer cada vez mais. Uma noite ape nas não será o suficiente, pensou.

Pela manhã, o mágico mistério da penumbra ainda permanecia por conta das cortinas fechadas. Era como se estivessem enclausurados dentro de uma bolha, num mundo onde somente eles existiam. Onde dúvidas e temores fossem estritamente proibidos.

Sentada numa das banquetas da mesa de fórmica branca na cozinha, usando a camisola negra de seda, Hermione admirava Draco, entretido com as panelas e ves tido apenas com um short azul com listras brancas.

Logo depois, ele trouxe-lhe um prato pequeno de porcelana contendo ovos mexidos. Ela sorriu radiante e estendeu um dos braços para receber o alimento e, distraída, nem percebeu que uma das alças da camiso la deslizou, desnudando-lhe o seio. Estava pensando que nunca alguém se importara tanto com ela e nem a mimara daquela maneira. Também nunca fizera amor com tanta paixão. Porém, uma voz interior a incomo dava. Seria apenas atração física?

No instante seguinte, assustou-se com a aproxima ção súbita de Draco cujo olhar fascinado estava fixo na parte exposta do seio. E bastaram alguns afagos para que ela esquecesse de pronto as preocupações, as re gras e os ovos...

Em segundos ele a livrou da lingerie e do pró prio short. Tomou-a nos braços, seguindo para o banheiro. Embaixo da ducha morna, ensaboou-lhe as costas e os ombros delicados. Hermione retribuiu a massagem revigorante, e ali mesmo, se amaram. Desta vez, mais devagar. Porém, não com menos paixão.

Depois de tudo, Hermione enfiou-se na camisola e so brepôs o robe, insistindo mentalmente que deve ria ter vestido as roupas propriamente ditas. Se o can saço afastou a dúvida, não fez o mesmo com a voz crítica interior que prosseguia protestando: O que está fazendo, Hermione? Não deveria nem mesmo estar aqui! Está sendo tola. Ele só está se aproveitando da situ ação...

Quando Hermione entrou na sala, Draco estava sentado no canto do sofá e, ao lado dele, havia um edredom perfeitamente disposto para que ela se acomodasse. Na mesa de centro, uma jarra com água gelada e al guns livros. Ele era tão gentil e meticuloso que ela relutava em acreditar que aquilo tudo fosse verdade. Desde que a mãe morrera jamais conhecera uma dedi cação como aquela.

Draco ergueu-se e auxiliou-a a se acomodar. Depois tornou a sentar-se no mesmo lugar.

— Precisamos conversar, Hermione.

— Não, Draco. Não precisamos.

— Eu insisto.

— Não — repetiu ela, com maior firmeza na voz — Não quero ouvir nada. — concluiu, desejando des frutar um pouco mais da magia do momento.

Os olhos cinzas ostentavam um brilho de incom preensão.

Por um momento, ela quase fraquejou, Mas as dú vidas ainda persistiam. Será que aquilo tudo não leva ria a promessas e mais promessas? Da mesma manei ra que McLaggen lhe havia feito? Ou o chefe de sua mãe também fizera a ela? Mentiras... Enganos... Desilu sões?

Não. Ela não deveria confiar nele de maneira cega e inocente. Afinal, mal o conhecia!

Uma parte da consciência se rebelava. Não era bem assim... Outra voz intensa contradizia: testemunhara a integridade dele no trabalho, na conduta pessoal e social. Santo Deus! De que mais ela precisava para acreditar na sinceridade de Draco? Estava no aparta mento dele, algo que jamais acontecera com McLaggen, e não havia ali sinal algum da presença de outra mu lher na vida dele.

Porém, o lado prudente da lucidez insistia na caute la. Assim que estivesse em casa, o melhor seria dar o romance por terminado. Não deveria prosseguir com esse relacionamento no escritório.

E enquanto pensava, sabia que ele permanecia observando-a.

— Hermione...

Imaginando que só iria ouvir mentiras calou-lhe a boca da melhor forma que podia: beijou-lhe os lábios com intensidade.

Após algumas horas de entretenimento com a leitu ra, Draco foi até a cozinha e trouxe duas tigelas de sopa que saborearam bem lentamente. Como sobremesa, nada mais doce do que mais um momento amor. En tão, um bom cochilo.

No momento que Hermione acordou, o corpo doía, po rém, plenamente saciado. A cabeça ainda repousada no colo de Draco e uma música ambiente suave. Ele era um amante sensacional e um romântico perfeito! Ela admirou em pensamento.

— Hermione?

Ela adorava o tom daquela voz, mas não queria ou vir o que Draco tinha a dizer.

— Preciso ir embora — falou com determinação. Ele sorriu.

— Esse é o problema — declarou Draco, com um beijo rápido nos lábios dela — Estava pensando em convidá-la para ficar pelo restante do fim de semana.

Mais um dia de prazer? Ela ponderou. Queria recu sar, mas o poder irresistível que ele exercia sobre ela por fim a fez concordar.

Hermione estendeu as pernas e remexeu os dedos dos pés a fim de relaxá-los. Depois, aninhou-se outra vez no colo dele.

— Pensei que agora fosse minha vez de repousar a cabeça e descansar.

A voz de Draco soou alegre e divertida. Mas Hermione já estava quase adormecida, com as pálpebras pesadas e um sorriso feliz nos lábios róseos e intumescidos.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO SETE**

Hermione calou a voz da razão que a atormentava e de cidiu aproveitar o fim de semana. Nenhum dos dois tocou no assunto. Depois que ela o impedira de falar o que pretendia, acabou virando um acordo silencioso em que ambos resolveram curtir o agora e deixar para lá o que poderia acontecer mais adiante.

Ela sabia muito bem que ficar um tempo maior só iria complicar ainda mais a situação. Mas estava tão cansada, não só no físico mas também na própria for ça de vontade. Simplesmente não poderia negar a si mesma que o desejo que sentia por ele a estava derro tando. E mesmo assim, insistia em camuflar a verda de. Bastavam dez segundos nos braços dele para es quecer completamente as decisões tomadas interiormente e ceder à tentação de permanecer um pouco mais ao seu lado.

O alarme do relógio de pulso de Draco, posto na pe quena cômoda ao lado da cama, tocou ruidosamente.

— Que droga! — resmungou ele, sem fazer men ção de se levantar. — Preciso ir trabalhar!

O som estridente e a reclamação de Draco desperta ram Hermione, que saindo aos poucos da suave letargia murmurou:

— Eu também. Mas primeiro preciso passar em casa para me vestir apropriadamente.

— Não. Ainda está doente. Descanse o restante do dia. Nos veremos à noite.

Uma tosse incômoda a acometeu bem naquele ins tante.

— Não falei? — ele provocou com um sorriso. Ela puxou o ar para dentro dos pulmões com mais força, para acalmar a crise. Depois, com os olhos marejados pelo esforço, conseguiu teimar:

— A febre passou. É melhor que eu me recupere na minha própria cama.

— Já disse que não — Draco avisou, encerrando o assunto. Estava acostumado a comandar.

— Não posso ficar aqui! — protestou ela mais uma vez.

Draco girou o corpo e aprisionou-lhe os pulsos con tra o colchão. E, espalhando beijos carinhosos sobre o rosto e pescoço delicados, afirmou:

— Não pode ir. Está sem dinheiro, sem roupas e eu estou com as chaves do seu apartamento. — declarou Draco, com o diabólico brilho esverdeado no olhar que sempre a convencia. — Apenas descanse. Mais tarde, conversamos.

Hermione passou a maior parte da manhã dormindo. Precisava recuperar as forças. A tosse havia piora do e o corpo parecia ter sido atropelado por um ôni bus.

Também, não era para menos, depois de um fim de semana tão atribulado!

Lá pelas duas horas da tarde conseguiu despertar completamente. Estava desesperada de fome.

Levantou-se e foi até a cozinha vasculhar o que poderia encontrar para comer. Estava com a porta do refrigerador aberta quando o telefone instalado na parede azulejada tocou. Logo depois, a voz de Draco dis se na secretária eletrônica:

— Sou eu, Hermione. Atenda.

Apressando-se em fechar a porta da geladeira, ela apanhou o fone. A conversa foi rápida. Ele apenas queria saber se ela estava bem. Prometeu chegar em casa o mais cedo que pudesse desligou em seguida.

Com movimentos lentos, Hermione devolveu o fone ao gancho enquanto analisava as palavras que ele dissera: "casa", e ele referira-se com naturalidade. No entanto, o que significava "casa" para ela? Já estava viajando por quase dois anos. Sua passagem de volta para a Nova Zelândia já programada e a licença de permanência em Londres quase expira da. Os amigos que deixara em seu país já planeja vam reuniões para recepcioná-la. Hermione ansiava por isso. Porém, como diz o velho ditado, "o verdadei ro lar é onde está o seu coração". E ela sabia muito bem onde ele estava agora, concluiu com lágrimas nos olhos.

Ela recostou-se no balcão da pia para apoiar o cor po que tremia em suas mãos diante da súbita consci ência das prováveis conseqüências, que enfrentaria por conta do que fizera nos últimos dias.

Ela tentara ficar longe de Draco porque já tinha ex periência do perigo de um romance dentro do ambien te de trabalho. Mas sucumbira aos encantos e ao charme dele, na privacidade daquele apartamento. E com isso, terminara por ficar vulnerável e acabaria ma goada outra vez. Mesmo que, numa hipótese maluca, realmente acreditasse que Draco estava apaixonado por ela ainda havia o fato de sua volta para a Nova Zelândia ser dentro de poucas semanas. Dizer "adeus" o quanto antes seria poupar maiores sofrimentos.

A mãe dela sofrera anos de solidão e dor, após a morte do pai de Hermione, quando ela ainda estava em plena gravidez. E era ainda muito jovem quando tudo aconteceu. Para Hermione, restou a certeza de que perder o homem que se ama, fosse por morte ou separação devido à longa distância, daria o mesmo resultado: so frimento.

A forte emoção a fez estremecer. E, por fim, aceitar o fato de que tinha ido longe demais com Draco. Acabara se apaixonando... E agora? O que faria? Perguntou-se em desespero. Ele estava plenamente estabelecido em Lon dres, sua vida, sua carreira e tudo mais. Mesmo que ele estivesse disposto a desistir de tudo, ela jamais permiti ria. Não que isso fosse acontecer, pois, como ele próprio afirmara, romances significavam distrações. Como po deria duvidar que o fim de semana que passaram juntos não significava exatamente aquilo para Draco?

Os pensamentos torturantes prosseguiam fazendo-a sentir-se apavorada e com vontade de fugir dali o mais rápido possível. Contudo, conseguiu controlar-se.

Com uma fruta nas mãos, encaminhou-se para a sala e estacou em frente à estante dos livros. Talvez deves se ler algo para passar o tempo e afastar os pensamen tos indesejáveis. Os programas diurnos da tevê não a interessavam, e se voltasse para a cama não teria um pingo de sono para poder dormir à noite. Apesar de que não seria tão mal assim passar uma noite de insônia, tendo Draco por perto... Sacudiu a cabeça com vi gor. Será que tinha perdido o juízo por completo?, re preendeu a si mesma.

Voltou a prestar atenção nos títulos dos livros. Ne nhum deles a inspirou. Foi então que notou um álbum de retratos no fundo de uma das prateleiras. Culpando-se pela indiscrição, mas não resistindo à curiosida de, apanhou-o e acomodou-se no sofá. Principiou a folheá-lo.

Na primeira foto logo reconheceu Draco com uns dois anos de idade. As próximas prosseguiam em or dem crescente, culminando com uma onde ela o supu nha com mais ou menos dezesseis anos. Admirou-se de ver que as feições bonitas não se alteravam com o passar do tempo. Nem mesmo agora. Os incríveis olhos cinzas e os cabelos loiros permaneciam fascinantes.

Hermione deteve um pouco mais a atenção nas fotogra fias em que ele estava acompanhado dos pais e da irmã. Dava a impressão de uma família feliz e unida.

Ela suspirou fundo.

Como eles poderiam ser felizes juntos com um pas sado tão diferente?

Ela perdera o pai antes de conhecê-lo. Os avós ma ternos expulsaram a filha após saberem da gravidez, devido ao preconceito contra uma mãe solteira. E após o acidente que lhe roubara a mãe, ficara só e infeliz. Para completar, a desilusão com McLaggen.

Será que ela estava fadada a perder sempre as pes soas a quem amava? Perguntou-se com desgosto.

Após passear nervosamente em círculos, até quase formar um buraco no carpete no meio da sala, ela che gou a uma conclusão: precisava afastar-se dele. Os si nais de alerta já não lhe davam o mínimo descanso. Era apenas uma questão de tempo e ele a magoaria, intencionalmente ou não. É claro que Draco lhe proporcionara um fim de semana com o melhor desempenho sexual que jamais imaginara existir, além dos mimos e exce lente humor que a fizera sorrir em tempo integral. Mas aquilo não duraria para sempre e o aconselhável era agradecer, dizer adeus e retornar ao trabalho.

O barulho da chave girando na fechadura da porta de entrada do apartamento a fez seguir para o hall para encontrá-lo. Assim que o viu, notou, com prazer, o brilho luxuriante no modo como a olhou.

Ela estava trajando um dos shorts dele e uma cami sa, desabotoada até a linha da cintura.

— Venha sentar-se no sofá para relaxar. Deve estar exausto!

— Cansado é a última coisa que me sinto — decla rou ele, acomodando-se bem no centro do sofá de três lugares.

Ela baixou o olhar e lhe deu um sorriso amável. Ele retribuiu e intensificou o olhar. Hermione adorava ver aque le brilho extraordinário que ele lançava no momento em que a via.

Draco ergueu uma das mãos para desatar o nó da gravata.

— Hum... hum... — murmurou ela e segurou-lhe o pulso. — Vamos tornar isto mais divertido.

Ele esboçou um sorriso maroto e concordou:

— Está bem. Aqui, você é quem manda!

— Isso mesmo.

Hermione libertou-lhe o pulso e livrou-se dos shorts. Moveu-se para a frente e sentou-se no colo dele.

Draco baixou os olhos e observou-a desatar seu cin to e abrir o zíper da braguilha de sua calça.

— Você realiza todas as minhas fantasias! Sabia? — Ela sorriu. — E mais ainda! — completou, incrédulo.

Hermione beijou-lhe a boca e depois roçou os lábios, con tornando as linhas da mandíbula quadrada e forte.

— Vou para casa hoje — murmurou, num dos ouvi dos de Draco, enquanto acomodava os quadris sobre os dele. — E, se não concordar, saio daqui agora mesmo. Quero que me prometa.

— Tenho tudo que você precisa aqui mesmo, linda.

— Eu sei. Mas preciso ir.

— E aonde pretende passar a noite? — perguntou ele, com a voz provocante, e depois lhe cobriu um dos mamilos com a boca aquecida. Ela gemeu, contorcendo as feições. — Esqueceu que eu sei exatamente do que você gosta?

— Está bem... — concordou ela, fechando os olhos.

O fogo entre eles reacendia tão rápido que nem mesmo precisavam de preâmbulos demorados.

A paixão se repetiu ardorosa e tão emocionante quanto se fosse a primeira vez.

Algum tempo depois, ambos jaziam exaustos e sa tisfeitos, estirados no sofá e ainda abraçados. Ele com as roupas amarfanhadas e ela completamente nua.

Quando o corpo se acalmou, Hermione ergueu-se e ves tiu a camiseta.

— Vou para casa, Draco. Mesmo que precise cami nhar descalça e tenha que quebrar os vidros da janela para entrar.

Ele a olhou, estranhando a súbita mudança de hu mor.

— As coisas não podem ser sempre da maneira como você quer. — afirmou ela, desviando o olhar para não encarar o dele.

— Eu quero que fique. — Ela meneou a cabeça. — Vamos falar sobre isso com calma. — sugeriu Draco.

— E o que pretende? Manter-me aqui para sempre como escrava sexual? — devolveu ela com sarcasmo.

Draco não perdeu a veia cômica e riu zombeteiro:

— Até que não é má a idéia!

Hermione ignorou a brincadeira e insistiu:

— Preciso trabalhar amanhã e tenho que aprontar minhas roupas.

— Discordo. Ainda está pálida e exausta.

— E quem disse que ficando aqui eu posso real mente dormir e descansar?

— E se eu prometer não tocá-la? Ela lançou-lhe um olhar cético.

— Olha só quem fala! Da última vez que me pro meteu isso, me agarrou na escada. Nada de acordos, Draco. Quero ir para casa.

Ele encolheu os ombros e suspirou.

— Está bem. Eu a levo depois do jantar.

— Não. Quero ir agora.

— Depois do jantar — repetiu ele. — Sei que não tem nada na geladeira. Lembra-se que eu procurei algo para lhe servir e não encontrei?

Hermione balançou a cabeça, num gesto afirmativo e concordou em esperar.

Durante o jantar, eles quase não se falaram. Ela tentou se alimentar, mas o apetite era pouco. Percebeu que ele a observava o tempo todo.

Algum tempo depois, cruzavam a cidade de Lon dres, em silêncio. O carro de Draco não era um conver sível, mas não deixava de ser chamativo. Porém, era espa çoso e confortável.

Hermione permanecia observando a vista, através da ja nela do veículo. A mente, no entanto, não captava nada do que via de tão entretida na idéia de que deveria afastar-se do homem adorável, que dirigia pensativo.

Ao estacionar o carro em frente ao pequeno edifício em que Hermione morava, ele desligou o motor do veículo.

Hermione não fez menção de descer.

Ambos permaneciam calados.

Draco foi o primeiro a falar.

— Pode dizer, Hermione.

— Dizer o quê?

— O que esteve pensando durante todo o caminho.

Ela direcionou o olhar na direção do motoqueiro que estacionava no outro lado da rua. Então tomou coragem e resolveu falar logo de uma vez.

— Quero agradecer tudo que fez por mim enquanto estive doente.

— E... O que mais?

Draco não parecia disposto a tornar as coisas fáceis para ela.

— Eu realmente estou grata e... também, gostaria de agradecer pelo maravilhoso fim de semana e tam bém...

A voz lhe faltava. Sentia o rosto enrubescer. Era ridículo, mas soava como uma adolescente agradecen do os pais de uma amiga por um passeio qualquer.

— Também... — insistiu Draco. Não lhe dando a mí nima chance de dissimular.

Hermione reuniu toda a coragem que possuía e despe jou logo o que realmente estava pensando:

— Quero dizer que adorei a nossa intimidade. Po rém, esse tipo de relacionamento deverá parar por aqui.

— O quê? — exclamou ele, erguendo a voz.

Ela o fitou diretamente nos olhos e declarou com firmeza na voz:

— A partir de amanhã, voltaremos a ser apenas co legas de trabalho. Nada mais.

Finalmente, Hermione conseguira proferir as palavras fatais. Porém, sentia o coração partir-se em milhões de pedacinhos.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO OITO**

Draco riu tão escancarado que até pendeu a cabeça para trás:

— Está brincando, não é?

Hermione permaneceu com uma expressão severa.

— Não, Draco. É sério.

O sorriso dele foi desvanecendo até se reduzir a uma curvatura tênue nos cantos dos lábios.

— Depois de tudo que aconteceu entre nós? Não podemos deter a lava de um vulcão que acabou de explodir!

— Pode parar com os chavões, Draco. Ele ignorou a interferência e prosseguiu:

— Não há volta, Hermione. Entramos num trem de alta velocidade. E só o que podemos fazer é prosseguir na viagem.

— E esperar pela colisão? — devolveu ela, sarcás tica. — Palavras bonitas nem sempre traduzem a ver dade.

— Se quer atitudes então que tal falar sobre o de sempenho sexual fantástico que desfrutamos nos últi mos dias? Não pode negar que foi verdadeiro e espe cial. Por que não devemos prosseguir e receber o presente que a vida está nos oferecendo?

— Porque se trata apenas de sexo, Draco — afirmou ela, e desviou o olhar para fora da janela, observando o motoqueiro entregar uma encomenda na portaria do prédio, em frente ao qual largara a moto. Como ela pôde achar que seria tão fácil descartar Draco? Trata va-se do homem mais cobiçado pelas mulheres da fir ma: o rei do charme e um dos "chefões".

— Isso é estupidez e sabe disso, Hermione. — decla rou ele, com menos charme e mais convicção. — Fi zemos amor. E essas foram suas próprias palavras, lembra-se?

Ela engoliu a saliva e procurou ignorar o comen tário.

— Não adianta, Draco. Já tomei a minha decisão. A linha que separa nossa vida particular do profis sionalismo jamais será quebrada.

— Profissionalismo? — Ele quase berrou de tanta indignação: — Está querendo dizer que pretende jo gar fora nosso relacionamento pessoal por causa de algumas semanas que lhe restam na firma?

Hermione cerrou os dentes com tanta força que até um clique pôde ser ouvido.

— Sim. O tempo é pouco, mas é importante para mim.

Ele suspirou com desalento. Depois tornou a olhar para ela inconformado:

— Não acha um pouco tarde para pensar nisso?

— Nunca é tarde demais para nada — argumentou ela, empinando o nariz. — Foi apenas um caso. Nada mais.

— E mesmo? É assim que considera tudo que vivenciamos neste fim de semana?

Hermione percebeu que os olhos dele faiscavam de fúria. As palavras dela o tinham deixado muito irri tado!

Depois disso, um pesado silêncio se instalou. Ela foi a primeira a fazer menção de se mover, mas antes que alcançasse a maçaneta da porta do carro, ele a surpreendeu com um beijo gentil e carinhoso, apenas roçando os lábios nos dela.

A ternura daquela atitude sem querer baixou a guarda que ela mantinha firme. Como podia? Ela separou os lábios para que ele intensificasse o carinho e deixou escapar um gemido.

Ele, porém, ergueu a cabeça e a fitou com o olhar fuzilante:

— Como espera apagar esse incêndio?

Ela fechou os olhos para evitar que ele presenciasse o desejo novamente desperto e as lágrimas que começavam a brotar.

Por que tinha que ser tão difícil assim? Perguntou-se Hermione, em pensamento.

— Vou sobreviver. Não se preocupe — afirmou ela, com os olhos ainda cerrados. — Não pense que só porque é meu chefe pode comandar a minha vida.

— Ah! Então é isso! O que a aborrece é o fato de eu ser seu chefe?

Na verdade, Hermione já nem sabia mais o que é que realmente a aborrecia. Confusa e atormentada, afundou a cabeça no suporte do encosto do banco.

— Bem, se esse é o problema, poderemos dar um jeito. Posso desligá-la do grupo e, assim, não precisaremos trabalhar diretamente juntos.

As palavras de Draco só fizeram as coisas piorarem. Estava falando igualzinho a McLaggen. Não havia saída. Se permitisse, as coisas se repetiriam da mesma maneira.

— Acha que dessa forma ficaria tudo certo? — argumentou Hermione. — Você decide se deve me desligar do projeto em que o grupo está trabalhando e me encaixar onde achar melhor? E eu tenho que me conformar com a opção de trabalho que escolher para mim? E, tudo isso, por conta de um caso?

— O que espera que eu faça Hermione? Ela encolheu os ombros.

— Não sei. E também não acredito que exista uma solução.

— Então, se é que entendi direito, está me dizendo que enquanto trabalharmos juntos não poderemos ficar juntos?

— Exatamente.

Draco permaneceu pensativo por uns instantes. Depois, concordou:

— Está bem, linda. Faremos do seu jeito.

E aquelas foram as últimas palavras de Draco embora, enquanto abandonava o carro, poderia jurar ter ouvido um murmúrio dos lábios dele, dizendo: Por enquanto.

Draco atravessava o corredor disposto a não tolerar mais aquela situação. O fato de sequer ver Hermione durante dois longos dias o estava matando.

Disfarçou o olhar, com o propósito de não cumprimentar o pessoal do balcão de informação, para não precisar distrair a atenção.

Precisava pensar e aclarar a mente.

Talvez devesse ter tido uma boa conversa com Hermione, antes de tê-la levado para casa, na segunda-feira à noite. Embora ela tivesse deixado evidente que não queria saber de conversa. E, a bem da verdade, nem ele que ria. Deixou as coisas seguirem o ritmo natural. Imagi nava que Hermione estivesse tão mergulhada naquela ma gia quanto ele. Talvez por isso ele não tivesse enxergado o que realmente se passava com ela. Ou teria preferido se acomodar.

Sempre fora uma pessoa segura e confiante. E pela primeira vez na vida, a dúvida o afligia.

De uma coisa, porém, tinha certeza: não estava pre parado para colocar um ponto final no relacionamen to com Hermione. Não agora... Mas, e quanto a ela? Será que estava conseguindo esquecê-lo, como se tivesse desligado uma tomada da eletricidade?

Recusava-se a acreditar nisso, porque no último beijo que lhe dera, antes que ela saísse do carro, sen tiu-a estremecer. Contudo, precisava ter plena certeza de que Hermione ainda o queria.

Obrigou-se a desacelerar o passo ao notar que qua se trombava com as pessoas que caminhavam em sen tido contrário. Assim seria melhor: andando mais de vagar teria mais tempo para esfriar a cabeça. Não poderia, simplesmente, chegar ao departamento onde ela estava e agarrá-la, beijá-la e pedir que lhe respon desse se ainda o desejava. Embora fosse exatamente o que sentia vontade de fazer.

Prosseguindo com os devaneios, Draco analisava que Hermione detestava o fato de trabalharem juntos. E, muito mais, o de ele ser seu chefe. Porém, não se entusias mara quando ele sugeriu desligá-la do grupo de análi se de projetos que ele dirigia.

Por que seria? Ele só estava interessado em tirar as pedras de seus caminhos. Nada mais. E não apenas por sexo. Ela era linda, divertida, inteligente e uma excelente companhia. Gostaria de levá-la aos pontos mais atrativos de Londres e proporcionar-lhe o maior prazer que pudesse: dentro e fora da cama.

O coração descompassou assim que ele se aproxi mou da mesa onde Hermione se acomodava. Ela estava magnífica! Trajando um terninho de saia lisa verme lho, e saltos muito finos e altos. Os cabelos acastanhados e lisos estavam presos, entrançados de maneira clássica e formal. A aparência impecável de uma pro fissional competente.

Ela nem o viu aproximar-se. Somente quando Gina o cumprimentou em voz alta Hermione girou a cabeça e o encarou. O olhar estava frio e distante, mas Draco fi cou feliz em perceber um leve rubor colorir-lhe as faces.

— Podemos ajudá-lo, Draco? — Gina ofereceu. Ele ficou reticente por um momento. Esquecera de forjar uma desculpa para estar ali. Hermione ergueu-se.

— Vou cadastrar estes CDs na biblioteca, Gina. Não demoro. — E, com aquelas palavras, saiu da sala.

Draco ficou sem saber o que fazer. Terminou por ar ranjar uma justificativa qualquer para Gina e, em se guida, saiu no encalço de Hermione.

Não sabia bem onde encontrá-la. O setor onde eram arquivadas as informações era dividido em várias se ções.

Então ela queria esquivar-se da presença dele? Pen sou com um sorriso sarcástico. Não iria ser assim tão fácil...

Recuperando o controle dos sentidos, Draco percor reu a biblioteca até encontrar Hermione num dos setores, entretida com a distribuição dos CDs.

Ele aproximou-se e, posicionando-se ao lado dela, comentou com palavras espaçadas e em tom baixo:

— Para alguém que deseja evitar fofocas, está no caminho contrário.

Hermione sequer se dignou a distrair a atenção do que fazia e respondeu com calma:

— Se está precisando de alguma informação, Gina pode ajudá-lo.

— Não quero nenhuma informação.

— Então...

— É você que eu quero! — Draco interrompeu-a e ficou satisfeito de assistir o efeito de suas palavras. Ela acelerou a respiração.

E, com certeza, não era pelo pouco esforço que es tava fazendo. Não. Era a presença dele que a descon trolava. Aquela química que sempre os atraíra, desde o primeiro dia em que se viram.

Ele se aproximou um pouco mais e ela não se mo veu.

— Senti sua falta — murmurou Draco.

— Por favor...

— Não vou magoá-la. Pode acreditar nisso. — Hermione baixou os cílios e não respondeu.

Ele permaneceu plantado ali, como se esperasse por uma resposta.

De repente Hermione ergueu os olhos e abriu a boca para falar. Draco, porém, intuiu que não iria gostar do que ela se preparava para dizer. E, antes que ela falasse, repousou dois dedos da mão direita sobre os lábios e, quando os retirou, substituiu por um beijo suave. E com mãos firmes, aprisionou-lhe o rosto.

Ela sustentou-lhe o olhar.

Ambos sabiam que em segundos a emoção os leva ria a carícias desvairada. Mas ali não era o lugar e nem o momento adequado.

Draco acabara de descobrir o que tinha ido buscar. A certeza de que ele ainda a atraía. Agora poderia espe rar mais tranqüilo. Não havia razão para não ficarem juntos até que ela partisse para a Nova Zelândia. Só precisava de uma boa e longa conversa, de preferên cia uma que terminasse na cama.

Ele sorriu satisfeito e, antes de sair, incitou-a, com um olhar provocante:

— E só um brinde. Da próxima vez, esperarei que me peça, linda!

O fim de semana com Draco reavivara em Hermione uma chama que ela mantivera apagada por muito tempo. Agora, uma vez acesa, tornava-se difícil controlá-la. Passava os dias pensando nas manobras amorosas, e o impulso de procurá-lo ficava cada vez mais intenso. Ainda bem que o período de 15 dias para a realização da pesquisa intensiva tinha terminado. Caso contrá rio, seria muito complicado ficar com Draco na mesma sala horas a fio.

Enquanto analisava um documento, raciocinava sobre a conduta de Draco. Ele oferecera a oportunidade de transferi-la, caso ela quisesse afastar a imagem de que ele era seu chefe. Também a procurara na frente de Gina e a seguira até a biblioteca.

Até a beijara, sem se incomodar se havia alguém presenciando. MacLaggen jamais correria tal risco. As atitu des dele eram muito diferentes da do outro. Ela não deveria insistir em compará-los. Protestou consigo mesma. O mais sensato a fazer seria agir com menor severidade, acabou por concluir.

Hermione e Gina encerraram o expediente no mesmo horário e caminharam juntas para o toalete, para re tocarem o visual. Tinham combinado dar uma passa da no costumeiro bar, onde o pessoal do escritório geralmente freqüentava, sobretudo nas noites de sex ta-feira. Ela havia decidido que não passaria as se manas que ainda lhe restavam em Londres fechada no apartamento e se lamuriando. Planejava sair to das as noites e nos fins de semana visitar jardins e museus. Estava determinada a se divertir. Não per mitiria que a lembrança de Draco arruinasse-lhe o humor.

Gina mirou-se no espelho e sacudiu a cabeça para observar o efeito dos cabelos ruivos que se moviam num balanço espetacular.

— Estou bem, Hermione?

— Uma boneca! — admirou Hermione, observando o suéter de lã branca que se ajustava a cada curva do corpo bem delineado. O batom num rosa pálido, em perfeita harmonia de cores com o blush, realçavam os olhos verdes, que brilhavam quase tanto quanto os brin cos de prata.

Gina não pareceu muito satisfeita com a avaliação final da colega:

— Uma boneca parece ter uma conotação angelical. O que desejo saber é se estou sexy!

Hermione gargalhou com as feições indignadas da ami ga.

— Claro que sim, Gina. E quanto a mim? O que acha? — perguntou Hermione, improvisando uma pose de modelo e alisando a blusa de seda negra que acabara de ajeitar por dentro da saia vermelha. Ao mesmo tem po, inclinava a cabeça, deixando os longos cabelos se espalharem sobre o ombro direito.

— Nossa! — exclamou a colega — Você transpira sensualidade por todos os poros!

Hermione sorriu e gesticulou com uma das mãos, ne gando a observação. Mas mesmo achando que a ami ga exagerava, o elogio serviu para elevar-lhe o ego.

A chuva caía intermitente e gelada, enquanto as duas amigas caminhavam apressadas, dividindo a cobertu ra do guarda-chuva de Hermione.

Assim que terminaram de subir os degraus de en trada do bar, Hermione enjoou-se ao aspirar o cheiro forte de perfume, cerveja e vinho. Tudo ao mesmo tempo. Foi aí que decidiu desistir da idéia de afogar as mágo as na bebida. Não seria sensato. Mas, também, não ficaria apenas no suco de abacaxi. Optou por um drinque suave de framboesa, assim que chegaram ao balcão onde as bebidas eram servidas.

Gina decidiu-se por um bom vinho e logo foi arras tada por amigos. Hermione aguardou sua bebida e já ia movimentar-se para seguir a amiga quando avistou Harry que a chamava com um aceno de mão.

O que será que ele queria com tanta insistência? Hermione se perguntava intrigada, enquanto prosseguia na direção de um dos cantos sossegados do salão onde o homem a aguardava.

— Quero lhe mostrar uma coisa. — falou Harry, assim que ela se aproximou.

— Não me diga que vai se declarar para a Gina? — Ele fez um gesto negativo com a cabeça.

— As ações falam mais alto do que as palavras. Vou mostrar a ela como me sinto. — E, para provar o que dizia, puxou a manga da camiseta até a parte superior do braço, exibindo uma recente tatuagem com o nome dela.

Hermione sorriu comovida. Ele gostava mesmo dela. E, com certeza, formavam um bonito par.

— Perfeito, Harry. Agora vá lá e mostre a ela. Mas não esqueça de que as garotas também gostam das palavras ditas ao vivo e em som alto e claro.

Harry agradeceu e saiu todo sorridente, caminhando apressado na direção de onde Gina se encontrava.

Hermione o acompanhou com os olhos. Estava tão distraída que nem percebeu Rony se aproximar.

— O que está fazendo aqui neste canto, tão solitária? Esperando por alguém?

— Ah, não, Rony. Estava conversando com um amigo e... — Ela se interrompeu ao notar que ele não estava prestando atenção no que ela dizia.

Ele parecia petrificado com o olhar fixo no dela. Hermione corou. Não entendia bem o que ele estava pretendendo. Segurou o copo com as duas mãos na frente do corpo, num gesto inconsciente de proteção.

— Senti saudade, Hermione. Já estava acostumado a vê-la sentada perto de mim. Sabe que você é uma gata?

Hermione sentiu-se desconfortável. A última coisa que esperava agora era uma investida de Rony. Será que não tinha entendido o "recado" quando a assediara tempos atrás? E, mesmo naquelas duas semanas de trabalho em equipe, ela mal lhe dirigira a palavra. Tinha certeza de que ele sabia que ela se interessava por Draco. O que será que esperava dela? Pensou, preocupada.

Girando os olhos ao redor, procurou por alguém que estivesse próximo, para incluir na conversa. Não havia ninguém. A maioria das pessoas se agrupava próximo ao balcão de bebidas.

Ela levou o copo aos lábios e saboreou um gole do drinque, bem devagar. Tinha esperanças que ele se afastasse ao notar-lhe o desinteresse. Porém, por experiência que tivera em ocasião precedente, sabia que estava lidando com um homem chato e persistente.

— Rony, sinto muito, mas...

— Ora, Hermione! Dê-me uma chance. Vamos sair juntos para jantar. Quem sabe não possa ter uma surpresa agradável? — Ele insinuou, lançando um olhar com a pretensão de seduzi-la.

Ela desviou o olhar e o direcionou para onde estava a amiga. Percebeu que Harry tinha conseguido espantar os dois consultores que antes assediavam Gina. Agora os dois estavam a sós e a conversa parecia ser séria. Então, voltou a encarar Rony e decidiu forçá-lo a ouvir o que tinha a dizer, com a voz firme e determinada.

— Ouça Rony. Eu já o conheço e sei que é uma excelente pessoa. Porém, não estou interessada em nada além da amizade.

Ele franziu o cenho.

— Não está interessada? — Ele repetiu as palavras com uma ênfase tão grande, como se quisesse demons trar que havia algo errado com ela. — Por que não quer namorar ninguém? Tem medo de que descubram algo ruim no seu passado?

Rony deu um passo à frente, quase lhe tocando o corpo, num gesto impertinente.

Hermione ficou tensa. Como ele ousava intrometer-se em sua vida particular? A inesperada arrogância a cho cou.

E, sem que esperasse, dois braços fortes surgiram por detrás dela e a agarraram pela cintura, forçando-a a recuar até encostar-se a uma verdadeira muralha de músculos.

Era Draco!

Não havia melhor momento para que ele apareces se, pensou Hermione, sentindo-se protegida.

— Ela estava me esperando, Rony.

Hermione percebeu o tom irritado na voz de Draco e fi cou contente. Ele estava com ciúme.

Rony recuou um pouco, mas manteve o olhar fir me.

— É. Estou vendo. Mas não se pode culpar um ho mem por tentar. — E, após um último gole do drinque, esvaziando o copo que trazia nas mãos, com um olhar maldoso falou: — Agora entendo porque a retirou do grupo, Draco. Que pena para você, Hermione! Ser deixada de lado no maior contrato que a Franklin já conse guiu. Principalmente, depois de ter ajudado tanto a consegui-lo! — E, após uma pausa intencional para que ela assimilasse o veneno, concluiu: — Agora Draco está livre para se concentrar no mega projeto e ainda tem você como recreação. E enquanto isso a mantém entretida num serviço de mínima importância nos fun dos da biblioteca.

O que é que Rony estava dizendo? Hermione tentava entender. Será que Draco a desligara do projeto e reco mendara um serviço sem importância só para mantê-la livre e à sua disposição?

Uma onda de indignação a invadiu. Draco não pode ria ter feito isso! Será que estaria repetindo o mesmo que McLaggen lhe fizera no passado? Controlando-lhe a carreira e manipulando sua vida para objetivos egoís tas?

Sentiu que precisava sair dali naquele instante e afas tar-se para o mais longe possível. Insistiu em mover-se, mas os braços de Draco pareciam feitos de aço. Hermione girou a cabeça e a ergueu para encará-lo. Ele, porém, a segurava tão apertado, que tudo que ela conseguia ver era a mandíbula cerrada.

A animosidade entre os homens crescia. Pareciam dois leões esperando o melhor momento para atacar.

Por que Draco teria agido daquela forma? Ela conti nuava a pensar, horrorizada. Apenas para continuar dormindo com ela? As lágrimas da desilusão começa ram a brotar. Ela enfureceu-se e começou a perder o controle. Não se deixaria humilhar outra vez. Não aqui e nem agora.

— A verdade não é assim tão simples, Rony. — Draco falou conciso.

Rony deu de ombros.

— Se é o que diz... — E, lançando um olhar pene trante e ao mesmo tempo insinuante para Hermione, e em seguida saiu apressado.

Draco mantinha Hermione aprisionada.

— Deixe-me ir — implorava ela, com a voz embargada.

— Só depois de conversarmos.

— Não quero conversar. Não temos mais nada a dizer. — Hermione berrou e fincou as unhas nas mãos dele, sem se importar se o estava ferindo.

Draco não cedeu nem um milímetro. Ao contrário. Pressionou-a ainda mais.

Hermione ficou enfurecida. Mais com ela do que com Draco. Pois apesar da atitude indigna dele, ainda se derretia no calor daquele corpo. O magnetismo daquele homem tinha tamanha força que, apesar do coração dilacerado, o corpo ardia de desejo por ele.

— Hermione, quer me ouvir? — gritou ele. — Ou prefe re acreditar no que aquele idiota disse sem esperar pela minha explicação?

— Você me desligou do grupo?

— Sim.

— Isso quer dizer que não estamos trabalhando jun tos. E só pode ter feito isso com a intenção de poder continuar com o nosso caso, não é?

— Não da maneira como está pensando — Draco tentou justificar.

— Eu confiei em você!

— Não tem nada a ver com a gente, Hermione!

— Não existe mais "a gente", Draco.

Será que ela nunca aprenderia? Por que sempre se apaixonava pelos homens errados? Pelos que a manipulavam e somente a viam como objeto de prazer?

Draco estarreceu diante da afirmação dela e sem que rer aliviou a força com a qual a segurava. Hermione apro veitou e libertou-se dele.

Cruzou o salão na direção da porta, com passos rá pidos e decisivos. Espiava ao redor para localizar Gina. Nem sinal dela ou de Harry. Era impossível andar mais rápido. O bar agora estava lotado. E, provavelmente, metade dos freqüentadores tinha assistido à desagra dável cena entre ela e Draco, a julgar pela maneira como a olhavam no instante em que ela passava. A mágoa e a raiva eram tão fortes que Hermione já não se importava mais com o que dissessem.

Antes de alcançar a saída, porém, foi impedida por Isabelle, a moça que trabalhava no balcão de recepção da mesma firma que Hermione:

— O que está acontecendo entre você e Draco? — perguntou a colega de trabalho sem nenhum rodeio.

— Quer mesmo saber, Isabelle? — Hermione perguntou em som alto e sonoro para que todos ao redor ouvissem. Assim satisfaria a curiosidade deles de uma vez por to das: — Tivemos um caso, mas agora está acabado.

— Não está não! — A voz de Draco soou estrondo sa, bem atrás de onde Hermione estava.

Por segundos houve silêncio no bar. Depois, sus surros. E, por fim, uma voz desconhecida saída de um grupo ecoou:

— É isso aí Draco! Pega a garota!

Hermione saiu disparada. Na pressa, deixou o guarda-chuva, sem se deter para procurá-lo. Desceu os de graus da frente do bar e prosseguiu na calçada sentin do o rosto se inundar de lágrimas e também das gotas geladas da chuva que continuaria cair.

Espiou sobre um dos ombros e percebeu que Draco a seguia de perto:

— Não quero falar com você! — ela gritou, acele rando os passos.

— Hermione espere! Com esses saltos ainda vai cair e se machucar!

— Engana-se. Posso correr uma maratona com eles.

— Pode ser, mas não hoje! — Draco exclamou, no momento em que conseguiu agarrar-lhe um dos bra ços e forçá-la a parar.

Ela tentou se desvencilhar, mas não conseguiu. As pessoas que circulavam na calçada eram obrigadas a contorná-los para poderem prosseguir no caminho. Algumas até gritavam imprecações.

— Ainda está preocupada com o que os outros pen sam, Hermione?

— Sabe de uma coisa Draco? Eu não dou a mínima. O que está me aborrecendo é o fato de imaginar que posso estar sendo usada por você!

Ele arregalou os olhos, com surpresa:

— Ah! Até que enfim um pouco de sinceridade! — E, baixando o olhar, agora com mais calma sugeriu: — O que acha de ignorarmos a audiência e esclarecer mos as dúvidas entre nós?

— Eu prometi a mim mesma que isso não aconte ceria outra vez. Como pude ser tão ingênua?

Draco se manteve calado, esperando que ela termi nasse o desabafo.

— Já deveria prever que terminaria assim — la mentou ela. — Era só questão de tempo.

— Calma, Hermione. Relaxe.

Ela fechou os olhos para forçar-se a não gritar. Não se deixaria manipular pelas palavras dele.

— O que Rony disse nem mesmo chega perto da verdade. Deixe-me explicar o que realmente aconte ceu — insistiu Draco.

Ela tornou a abrir os olhos e notou que ele mantinha os punhos cerrados. E já não demonstrava tanta calma.

— Você está estressada. E, talvez por isso, sendo completamente irracional!

— Não sou irracional — protestou ela, enfatizando a palavra. Não iria permitir que ele a tratasse com o tradicional machismo, relegando a ela o papel de mu lher submissa, dependente e sem razão. Mesmo que isso lhe custasse o emprego.

— Não, não é. Você está irracional! Nem mesmo me escuta!

— Não devia ter tirado vantagem de sua posição de meu chefe!

— Não fiz isso! — exclamou Draco, agora tão furio so quanto ela.

— E o que fez então? Como chama o fato de me desligar do grupo sem nem mesmo me consultar? Tal vez eu me interessasse pelas horas extras de que o pro jeto ainda iria precisar! Poderia contar com mais di nheiro no meu retorno para a Nova Zelândia. Porém, tudo que lhe interessava era manter-me disponível para garantir um sexo satisfatório, não é mesmo?

— Não sabe o que está falando, Hermione. Essa decisão foi tomada antes mesmo do fim de semana que passa mos juntos.

— Antes?

— Sim. Neville me falou sobre o seu interesse no prêmio oferecido pela firma de Portugal. E que era um pro jeto em que você já trabalhava e estava a ponto de termi nar. Seria uma pena perder o fim de semana numa excur são com as despesas pagas e que você tanto queria. Foi Neville quem sugeriu o seu desligamento para poder estar incluída no projeto anterior outra vez. Eu apenas concor dei. Sabia o quanto você gostaria de participar dessa ex cursão. — Ela o olhou, mal contendo a surpresa. — O bônus oferecido pela companhia de Portugal, lembra-se? — Ele repetiu.

Hermione esquecera completamente do almejado prê mio. Envolvera-se de tal forma com Draco que tudo o mais lhe desaparecera da mente. Se isso tivesse acon tecido três semanas antes estaria dando pulos de ale gria. Agora, já não a entusiasmava tanto.

Diante do silêncio dela, Draco prosseguiu espuman do de raiva:

— O que acho é que estava louca para arranjar uma briga. E até mesmo desconfio da razão. — E após res pirar fundo, terminou: — Quer que eu me afaste de você? Tudo bem. Mas pelo menos seja honesta. Não se esconda atrás de uma fachada inocente e jogue a culpa toda para cima de mim.

Hermione engoliu em seco. Muito do que ele dizia esta va correto. Ela estava ressentida demais pelo que acon tecera com McLaggen e descontara o medo e a raiva em Draco.

— Perdoe-me por não ter-lhe dado chance de se explicar — lamentou Hermione.

E, por alguns segundos, ela ficou observando a fi gura charmosa de Draco. A altura, os cabelos loiros e principalmente os lindos olhos cinzas!

Estava tudo terminado. Ela teria que partir em bre ve. Por isso procurava memorizar o melhor que pu desse o homem por quem se apaixonara.

Antes de girar nos calcanhares e retomar o rumo de casa, murmurou:

— Sinto muito, Draco.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO NOVE**

Hermione alcançava o final do quarteirão quando perce beu que um táxi a acompanhava. Ignorando quem quer que fosse, prosseguiu acelerada. O motorista avançou alguns metros e parou o carro. A porta traseira do ve ículo foi aberta no momento exato em que ela passa va.

— Entre Hermione, ou prefere pegar uma pneumonia? — Ela ouviu a voz de Draco e estacou. Ele mantinha um sorriso forçado para disfarçar a tensão.

Sentiu o corpo aquecer em segundos, apesar do frio e da chuva. Como podia reagir tão rápido à simples imagem daquele homem?

— É só uma carona para casa! — ele insistiu.

Como Hermione poderia resistir àqueles olhos ou impe dir-se de ficar por pelo menos mais cinco minutos ao lado dele?

Draco afastou-se para o outro extremo do banco para que Hermione pudesse entrar e se acomodar.

Ele informou o endereço e o motorista prosseguiu a viagem.

— Sinto muito se eu o embaracei na frente de todos que estavam no bar.

— Não tem por que se lamentar, Hermione. Eu não me aborreci com isso. Pouco me importa que o mundo inteiro saiba que estamos saindo juntos. Só fiquei surpreso pela sua reação em público, já que faz tanta questão de evitar comentários.

Enquanto ele falava, com o canto dos olhos obser vava-lhe a blusa agora ensopada e transparente. Ain da bem que ela estava usando o paletó, que, mesmo desabotoada, encobria os bicos enrijecidos dos seios. Quando ele desviou o olhar para as pernas bem torneadas, Hermione travou os joelhos, para impedir qual quer tipo de provocação.

— Essa não é a verdade, Draco. Eu menti. Não dou a mínima para o que os outros pensam.

Ele ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

— Então por que fez isso? — Houve uma pausa.

— Menti porque não queria me envolver com nin guém do trabalho. Muito menos com o "chefe". Apren di essa lição da maneira mais cruel.

— E qual foi essa maneira? — Draco perguntou, remexendo-se no banco, para controlar a ansiedade.

— Minha mãe teve um romance com o chefe dela, quando eu tinha 16 anos. Estava apaixonada e acredi tava que ele iria se casar com ela. Porém, ele só a esta va usando. — Hermione deteve-se para um suspiro desgostoso, depois prosseguiu: — A última vez que conversamos, ela estava saindo do trabalho, revelando-me toda a decepção que estava sentindo e me pe diu para jamais cometer o mesmo erro... Cinco minu tos depois, aconteceu o acidente e ela morreu. O pior é que não segui os conselhos dela. Quando fiquei mais velha, acabei fazendo a mesma coisa.

— Apaixonando-se pelo "chefe"? — Hermione assentiu com a cabeça.

— Patético, não é? Ele me enganou direitinho! Pe dia para mantermos nosso romance em segredo para evitar comentários sobre "favoritismos". Nunca íamos juntos a lugares públicos. Eu nunca me questionei se aquilo era certo. Estava tão feliz por ter alguém que se importasse comigo e me amasse que nem me preocu pei em investigar qualquer coisa a respeito da vida particular dele. Depois que perdi minha mãe, fiquei tão solitária e carente que me tornei uma presa fácil para um homem dominador.

— Ele era casado?

— Não. Mas já estava com a data do casamento marcada. Quando descobri a verdade senti o mundo desabar sob meus pés. E é claro que ele veio com desculpas e mais desculpas. Argumentava que se tra tava de um casamento arranjado pela família, mas que eu era o verdadeiro amor de sua vida. Como ig norei as justificativas e me afastei dele sem lhe dar a menor chance de reconciliação, já que era meu che fe, resolveu vingar-se arrumando um jeito de me en costar em trabalhos monótonos e sem importância. Ou seja, impedindo qualquer oportunidade de pro moção na minha carreira. Não me interessei em processá-lo por assédio no trabalho, para evitar ex por minha vida sentimental. O jeito foi desistir e pe dir demissão. E agora... aparece você!

Draco a olhou furioso.

— Não tenho nada a ver com essa história, Hermione. Não sou como eles. Sabe muito bem que tenho sido sincero com você. Já ficou no meu apartamento e com provou que não tenho nenhuma outra mulher.

O motorista estacionou o carro frente ao prédio onde Hermione morava.

— De qualquer maneira, não faz diferença, Draco. Vou partir em menos de 6 semanas.

— Ainda insiste que está tudo acabado?

— É melhor assim.

— Seis semanas é tão pouco! — protestou ele. — Por que não aproveitar? Tenho tantos planos de pas seios que iria adorar!

— Porque é tempo suficiente para provocar um dano irreversível ao coração. Seria um erro!

Draco entristeceu o olhar.

— Tem certeza de sua decisão?

— Não. Mas sei que é a melhor.

Hermione falou com a razão, mas não podia evitar os anseios do corpo que clamava pelo dele, quase implo rando por uma carícia. E, antes que acabasse cedendo à tentação, desceu do carro e subiu as escadas o mais rápido que pôde, desesperada por entrar no apartamen to e trancar a porta.

Enquanto os dedos trêmulos lidavam com as cha ves, ela ouviu a voz de Draco a menos de três passos de distância.

— Sabe o que acho disso tudo? — rosnou ele, en tortando a boca para falar. — Uma idiotice!

— Então o que sugere? — Hermione perguntou, no mo mento em que conseguiu abrir a porta.

— Pelo menos mais uma noite! Sei que me deseja tanto quanto eu a quero!

Antes que ela respondesse, Draco a enlaçou pela cintura e entrou junto com ela. Abraçados, trocan do beijos famintos, chegaram ao apartamento de Hermione.

A urgência era tão grande que o pouco espaço até a cama parecia distante demais. Draco aprisionou-a con tra a porta e ergueu-lhe a saia, livrando-a da calcinha da maneira mais rude possível: rasgando-a. O tecido fino e delicado desfez-se diante dos dedos grossos e poderosos. Em seguida, desafivelou o cinto e permi tiu que as próprias calças deslizassem até os pés, acom panhadas do boxer.

Não havia tempo para preâmbulos. Ali mesmo, ele a possuiu com furor e paixão, sendo recepcionado com a mesma intensidade. O desejo reprimido explodiu como uma bomba impulsionando os corpos ofegantes e ansiosos em direção ao prazer máximo.

O ranger da porta, sacudida pelas investidas frené ticas, soava provocante, incitando ainda mais o mo mento glorioso.

Os gritos de loucura no êxtase final ecoaram em uníssono! Depois, só o silêncio e as respirações arfantes testemunhavam os corpos suados relaxarem aos pou cos, apoiados um no outro.

— Eu a machuquei? — perguntou Draco, preocupa do com a avassaladora relação amorosa.

— Não. Você foi fantástico! — Ela respondeu, arfante e sorrindo, diante da expressão assustada que ele mantinha. — E você? Sentindo-se mais aliviado?

— Sim. Mas ficarei melhor quando estivermos estirados naquela cama — revelou Draco, apoiando uma das mãos na porta.

— Eu também. Mas fique sabendo de que precisará me carregar. Não tenho nem mais um pingo de ener gia sobrando.

— Tudo bem. — res pondeu ele com um brilho esplendoroso nos olhos bo nitos, que o fazia parecer um garoto travesso.

Com maior facilidade ergueu-a pela cintura. Para surpresa de Hermione, acomodou-a sobre o ombro direito.

— Ei! Está pensando que sou um saco de batatas? — Draco deu uma gargalhada espalhafatosa.

— Não. É que assim é mais divertido...

Quando ele a acomodou na cama, sobrepôs o pró prio corpo ao dela e com o polegar de uma das mãos traçou o contorno dos lábios intumescidos pela fúria dos beijos dele.

— Só por esta noite — lembrou Hermione, com o olhar insinuante.

— Vamos viver um dia de cada vez, linda.

Quando Hermione acordou, no dia seguinte, estava so zinha na cama.

Imaginou que, finalmente, Draco concordara com ela: só por uma noite. Duvidava que fosse conseguir resis tir nas semanas que restavam se ele insistisse em saí rem.

Draco era mais do que uma tentação irresistível e significava para ela muito mais que um simples caso. Ele a acusara de estar arrumando desculpas para dispensá-lo. E tinha razão. O verdadeiro motivo pelo qual ela o estava afastando era porque gostaria de ter Draco pelo resto da vida e não por seis semanas ape nas. Ele lhe dissera que tinha planos para aproveita rem ao máximo os fins de semana que restavam. Hermione tinha a certeza de que seria maravilhoso. Porém, representava uma dificuldade ainda maior para tentar esquecê-lo. Por isso queria começar logo a recuperar-se para enfrentar a difícil separação.

Quem sabe a viagem oferecida pela firma de Portu gal não viesse a calhar?

Ao ouvir o giro da chave na fechadura, sobressaltou-se. E foi com surpresa que viu Draco entrar, lotado de sacolas do supermercado.

— Já acordou? — Draco foi logo falando — Hoje é sábado. Aproveite para descansar um pouco mais. Ainda está um pouco pálida.

— Quanto tempo pretende permanecer aqui?—per guntou Hermione.

— Pelo menos até vê-la alimentada com uma refei ção decente. Precisa recuperar as energias.

Enquanto repisava as mesmas ladainhas, armaze nava da forma que podia os mantimentos nas pratelei ras e no frigobar. Além de um sortido de frios, pão, café, framboesas e dois litros de suco de abacaxi.

Ela tinha que admitir que Draco era o homem mais atencioso e gentil que já conhecera em toda a sua vida.

Depois de forçá-la a um café da manhã completo, Draco declarou:

— Agora quero que descanse bastante. Preciso ir para o meu apartamento e trocar de roupa. Virei buscá-la à noite para jantarmos juntos. Eu mesmo vou preparar a refeição. Vai adorar! — E, com voz animada, preveniu: — Arrume uma sacola com rou pas extras e não esqueça de colocar um par de tênis. Planejei um passeio para amanhã que vai lhe tirar o fôlego!

Ela suspirou.

— Combinamos que seria nossa última noite jun tos, lembra-se?

— Não. Só me lembro de dizer que viveríamos um dia de cada vez.

Não tinha jeito, pensou Hermione. Era impossível dizer "não" a Draco. Ou, pior, dizer "não" a si mesma. E não era apenas pelo prazer do sexo. Ela gostava da com panhia dele. De estar com ele, falar, sorrir e principal mente, vê-lo sorrir. Era como se provasse uma droga da qual era muito difícil se libertar.

Ela pensou na mãe e em toda a história com o "chefe" dela. Então, lembrou-se do que ela lhe dissera a respeito do amor que dedicara ao pai de Hermione. Bem como todos os anos em que chorara pela perda dele. Dizia a todos que quisessem ouvir: "Melhor ter um grande amor e perder do que nunca ter amado nin guém."

— Está bem, Draco. Farei como diz. Finalmente ela entendeu que não deveria desistir dele. Pelo menos não até que fosse obrigada.

No domingo à noite, após um dia de passeio mara vilhoso, Hermione pediu que Draco a levasse para casa. Não queria que saíssem juntos para o trabalho no outro dia.

— Todos já sabem que estamos juntos, Hermione. Que diferença isso fará? — ponderou Draco.

Hermione encolheu os ombros.

* * *

><p><em>NA: Olá gente! Sinto muito pelos erros comunicados! Fiz uma super revisão na fanfic e me certifiquei que eram apenas nos dois primeiros capítulos. Também posto essa fanfic em outro site e neste não haviam os erros apontados. Acho que na hora de revisar acabei não salvando as alterações nesses primeiros capítulos, o que parou de acontecer depois. Até, é por isso que postei 8 capítulos de uma vez. A fic já estava em andamento no outro site e não achei justo demorar a postar só para conseguir mais reviews! Então, em compensação, mandem várias que deixarão uma autora feliz! :)  
>Os espaços que ficam entre as palavra, tentei dar um jeito, mas no arquivos esses espaços não existem! Então não faço ideia de como revomê-los. Desculpem por isso.<br>Outra coisa! Venho com uma super boa notícia: Consegui autorização na autora e da tradutora para continuar a tradução desta fanfic /s/5467191/1/Um_Casamento_Mais_do_Que_Conveniente  
>Em breve começarei as postagens!<em>

_Beijooos!_


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO DEZ**

No sábado, pela manhã, Hermione pediu que Draco a le vasse para casa. Ele aceitou a idéia de só se verem outra vez no domingo, embora com grande relutância. Ela argumentou que precisava descansar de verdade e isso só aconteceria se ficasse distante dele, ao menos por 24 horas.

— Ligue se precisar de algo — ele ofereceu antes de ir embora.

Hermione aproveitou para ir à farmácia e comprar um kit de teste de gravidez. Optou pelo mais moderno e eficiente, capaz de um resultado seguro, antes mesmo do início do período menstrual.

Assim que retornou ao apartamento, a primeira coisa que fez foi o teste.

"Positivo" foi o resultado incontestável.

Como podia? Ela perguntou-se incrédula e se apres sou a sentar na cama com medo de cair por conta da tontura que sentiu. Não era possível! Estava tomando as pílulas anticoncepcionais da forma correta!

Inconformada, ergueu-se e procurou pela carteia para certificar-se de que não esquecera de nenhum. Os orifícios vagos estavam nos dias certos. Como te ria acontecido?

Lembrou-se das palavras de Draco: um dia de cada vez. Queria que vivessem o mais intensamente possí vel antes que ela partisse. Apenas um romance arden te entre duas pessoas que se desejavam loucamente.

Nada mais. Talvez uma distração como ele dissera uma vez. Provavelmente haveria outra para substituí-la quando fosse embora. Não era um relacionamento sé rio e nunca o fora. Hermione tinha consciência disso. Sua mãe a avisara e McLaggen provara com atitudes que ela estava correta. Por que ela tinha que se envolver com alguém que não a assumiria? Por qual razão insistia em persistir no mesmo erro? Será que nunca aprende ria a lição?

Draco lhe dissera que era diferente dos outros e que não havia outra mulher em sua vida. Mesmo assim, isso não queria dizer que pretendia levar esse roman ce adiante.

Será que deveria lhe contar? Ela duvidou em pen samento. E se ele a acusasse de ter pretendido uma gravidez apenas para forçá-lo a casar-se com ela? Se é que Draco teria uma atitude de arcar com as responsa bilidades. O que ela duvidava. Também o seu amor próprio jamais permitiria se colocar numa situação tão humilhante. Ela lhe garantira que tomava pílulas, o que era a mais pura verdade.

Apenas para garantir-se de um eventual falso resul tado, ela retornou à farmácia e comprou um novo kit, produzido por um laboratório diferente. Realizou um segundo teste. O resultado positivo se repetiu. Não havia mais dúvidas: estava grávida!

Quando as náuseas retornaram, ela correu para o banheiro, socando a testa com raiva. Depois afundou os dedos das mãos entre os cabelos espessos agarran do firme algumas mechas e sacudindo-as. Não se con formava com a própria estupidez. Sabia que não deveria envolver-se outra vez com alguém do trabalho. Muito menos com o chefe. Justo no momento em que estava de partida acertada.

Não fora capaz de resistir à luxúria e agora teria que pagar o preço. Estaria retornando para o país onde não tinha família e com uma gravidez acidental que a impediria de conseguir um emprego. O que faria para se sustentar?

Sua mãe sobrevivera a uma situação semelhante, em plena adolescência e cansara de lhe avisar das di ficuldades que enfrentara para poder dar conta de cri ar uma criança sem contar com ninguém para ajudar.

Hermione suspirou fundo e analisou outra vez se deve ria contar a Draco. Tinha medo de enfrentar uma rea ção negativa que pudesse magoá-la ainda mais.

Para acalmar a mente atribulada decidiu que Draco tinha o direito de saber. Mas não lhe contaria agora. Melhor esperar. Ainda tinha alguns dias pela frente e um mínimo de esperança de que o resultado pudesse ser falso.

Com os nervos em frangalhos de tanto pensar, ati rou-se na cama com a idéia de dormir para relaxar, ainda que por pouco tempo. Antigos medos e dúvidas retornaram com mais força do que nunca, impedindo-a de conciliar o sono.

Exausta, passou a noite acordada, sentindo-se per dida e tremendamente só.

Os dias que se seguiram passavam lentos e monótonos. Hermione ia freqüentemente ao banheiro feminino na vã esperança de que estivesse enganada. Procurou esconder de Draco o que se passava com ela. Ele era a sua única fonte de alegria. E fraca como se sentia, era melhor não ficar sozinha. Apesar do medo da reação dele caso descobrisse e também de saber que o ro mance não tinha futuro, não conseguia ficar longe dele. Odiava-se por isso.

O único consolo de Hermione era lembrar-se das fotos que vira no álbum de família no apartamento de Draco. Será que o bebê que esperava teria o mesmo sorriso arrasador do pai? E os mesmos olhos da cor do diamante?

— Acho que deve consultar um médico — afirmou Draco em uma das vezes que saíam do trabalho — Pa rece péssima!

— Não é preciso. Deve ser um resquício da gripe.

— Isso não é possível. Ninguém fica gripado por tanto tempo assim.

Draco estava certo e ela também sabia disso. A cada novo dia, ficava mais difícil disfarçar.

Fizera um novo teste e o resultado persistia. Ela te mia pelo futuro e não tinha coragem de contar a ele. Uma acusação de chantagem acabaria com o pouco de orgulho que ainda lhe restava.

Por fim, tomou a decisão final de que deveria co meçar por evitá-lo o máximo que pudesse. Era uma forma de começar a acostumar-se com a idéia de ficar só e arcar com a responsabilidade de seus atos.

Por duas noites seguidas permaneceu em seu apar tamento com a desculpa de que precisava descansar para recuperar-se mais depressa. No terceiro dia, saiu mais cedo do escritório e foi sozinha para casa.

À noite, teve outra crise de enjôo. Estava saindo do banheiro quando ouviu pancadas na porta. Só podia ser Draco, pensou Hermione. Quando abriu a porta, ele en trou feito um furacão.

— Está me evitando porque não está bem e não con segue melhorar, não é? Trouxe-lhe algo que deve usar agora mesmo — Ele determinou e entregou-lhe uma pequena sacola plástica.

— O que é isso? — Ela quis saber, retirando de dentro da embalagem uma caixinha cor-de-rosa. Ar regalou os olhos, quando reconheceu o kit de teste de gravidez.

— Minha irmã teve esses mesmos sintomas quan do engravidou. — declarou Draco, demonstrando que não era tão distraído a ponto de não perceber o que significavam os constantes enjôos, a palidez, as olhei ras e outros sinais que via em Hermione.

Contudo, ele não parecia feliz. Hermione estremeceu.

— Não, Draco. Não vou fazer o teste.

— Por quê? Provavelmente dará negativo. Você me disse que toma anticoncepcionais. Seria só para alivi ar a consciência, não acha válido?

— Não quero — ela insistiu, e saiu, dirigindo-se para a janela.

Ele a seguiu.

— Não vejo motivos para se recusar a fazer o teste. — insistiu ele.

— Não preciso... Eu já sei qual será o resultado.

— Como já sabe o resultado se ainda não realizou o teste? — indagou Draco. E, depois, com um tom de voz que revelava desconfiança, questionou: — Está me es condendo alguma coisa?

Ela virou-se de costas para ele e apreciou os prédi os iluminados através dos vidros da janela. Assim que tomou coragem, girou o corpo e o encarou, despejan do de uma só vez:

— Estou grávida.

Draco paralisou o olhar.

— Há quanto tempo sabe disso?

— Há poucos dias.

— Quantos?

— Não sei. Alguns.

— E quando planejava me contar? Se é que preten dia fazer isso. — Draco enfatizou.

— Bem... eu...

— Teria coragem de voltar para a Nova Zelândia grávida de um filho meu, sem sequer me contar? — ques tionou Draco, dando um passo a mais na direção dela. — Isto é, supondo que você tenha decidido ter essa criança!

— Claro que eu vou ter esse bebê! — exclamou, debulhando-se em lágrimas.

— Então é melhor começar por cuidar de você — afirmou ele, começando a passear pela sala de um lado para outro. — Vai permitir que eu a ajude?

Mas, sem aguardar a resposta, Draco tirou o celular do bolso do paletó azul-marinho e abrindo-o pressio nou as teclas:

— Doutor? É Draco Malfoy. Sinto incomodá-lo outra vez... Gostaria de saber se conhece um bom obstetra... Óti mo... Pode me dar o número do telefone da clínica?

Hermione o observava em silêncio. Pouco depois ele lhe comunicava que marcara uma consulta com o obste tra para as dez da manhã do dia seguinte.

— Você não tem o direito de tomar as decisões por mim — Hermione criticou, empinando o nariz.

Só não esperava uma reação tão furiosa de Draco que em tom ameaçador, acusou-a:

— E você não tinha o direito de esconder que espe rava um filho meu! Não está em posição de julgar o que é certo ou não para mim.

Hermione baixou o olhar. Ele tinha razão. Além do que, era mais do que necessário consultar um médico para saber se estava tudo bem. Ela não tinha idéia se era normal o mal-estar que sentia. Nem mesmo tinha a mãe para poder perguntar.

— Está bem, Draco. Vou comparecer à consulta.

— Só quero que saiba que não está sozinha, Hermione.

Draco falou com a voz mais branda e afastou-se até a janela, debruçando-se no caixilho. Como se falasse sozinho, pronunciou em voz alta:

— Nos casaremos assim que a papelada estiver pronta.

— O que está dizendo?

Como se ela não tivesse perguntado nada, prosse guiu, no mesmo tom de voz:

— Terá que ser rápido. Não haverá tempo para fes tas. Quem sabe mais tarde... O importante é legalizar nossa situação.

Ela andou alguns passos e posicionou-se ao lado dele. Com a entonação mais firme que conseguiu, ar gumentou:

— Não vou me casar com você, Draco!

— Então o que pensa fazer?

— O que quero dizer é que não precisa se casar comi go por causa da criança. Eu jamais o impedirei de ver seu filho. — E, após um suspiro para aliviar a tensão, con cluiu o que pensava: — A última coisa que espero é um casamento forçado por causa de uma gravidez não pla nejada. Só traria infelicidade para todos nós. — Draco, porém, permanecia cético.

— Seu visto está expirando. Precisamos nos apres sar para garantir que você permaneça no país. Quero que o bebê nasça aqui em Londres.

Hermione ficou feliz por ver que Draco não reagira como provavelmente McLaggen faria. Contudo, estranhava o fato de ele não ter perguntado como a gravidez ocorrera uma vez que ela estava tomando as pílulas. Será que mais tarde não lhe jogaria isso na cara?

— Não, Draco. Não vamos nos casar por causa do bebê.

Hermione estava decidida a não manipular e nem ser manipulada. Não se valeria da gravidez para casar-se com o homem que amava. Seria um erro pior ainda.

Mas Draco não estava disposto a ceder:

— Ouça, Hermione. Admito que estou surpreso. Mas o importante agora não é discutir como aconteceu e sim o que é mais sensato a ser feito. De uma coisa pode estar certa: não permitirei que um filho meu cresça longe de mim!

Ela sentiu o chão sumir sob os seus pés. O que ela gostaria era que Draco revelasse seus verdadeiros sen timentos com relação a ela e não que a tratasse como se fosse o mais recente projeto a ser gerenciado.

Hermione precisava de tempo para pensar. Pela primei ra vez, desejou que ele fosse embora:

— Deixe-me o endereço do médico e eu me encon trarei com você na clínica.

— Não, Hermione. Vou ficar aqui mesmo — decidiu ele. E, diante do olhar espantado dela, explicou-se: — Não sei mais se posso confiar em você. Se não a tives se forçado a admitir, talvez nunca ficasse sabendo que eu teria um filho. E essa não é uma atitude que eu esperava merecer de sua parte.

O olhar de Hermione nublou-se e caiu a tristeza.

A verdade era que ele não confiava nela e nem ela sabia o que pensar dele. O relacionamento relâmpago que tiveram era destinado a ser apenas um caso passa geiro. Será que eles teriam condições de transformar tudo aquilo em uma relação duradoura e feliz?

Draco saiu com o pretexto de encontrar algo para jantar, já que Hermione declarou-se sem fome. Ele tam bém havia perdido o apetite diante dos últimos acon tecimentos.

Enquanto cruzava as galerias lotadas de visitantes no imenso aglomerado de prédios de alto luxo, pensa va no que acabara de fazer: pedira uma mulher em casamento! Pedir não era bem o termo certo. Apenas lhe avisara o que aconteceria. Casamento... E filhos!

Soava mais como uma notificação!

Por um instante deu-se conta de que apenas desfilara as palavras à medida que elas lhe vinham à mente. O que deveria fazer a não ser tomar a atitude que lhe parecia mais correta? De acordo com a moral com que fora criado, se um homem engravidava uma mulher, deveria arcar com a responsabilidade. Essa era a coisa mais decente a ser feita.

Mas será que era o que ele realmente queria?

O romance com Hermione era para ser intenso, enquanto durasse a permanência dela em Londres, para que desfrutassem da mútua atração sexual.

Agora o que parecia uma simples diversão, tornava-se o passo mais sério que iria tomar na vida.

E aquilo para o que estava menos preparado eram as noites mal-dormidas com o choro de crianças e toda aquela trabalheira que ele às vezes testemunhava ven do a irmã e o cunhado discutirem exaltados por conta do estresse com as crianças. Isso porque formavam um casal bem estruturado, apaixonados desde os tem pos de colégio. Um casamento por amor. Será que ele e Hermione conseguiriam superar essas fases com um re lacionamento de tão pouco tempo e baseado apenas na atração física?

Quando Draco retornou ao apartamento, Hermione estava usando pijama e assistia tevê deitada na cama. Draco despiu-se e se acomodou ao lado dela. Pouco tempo depois, desligou a tevê ao ver que Draco adormecera. Era a primeira vez que partilhavam da mesma cama sem sequer se tocarem.

Hermione sentiu uma inexplicável solidão antes de conseguir dormir.

* * *

><p><em>NA: Me pegaram no flagra! huahauhaau Na floreios eu já havia postado esse capítulo! Mas o que eu posso fazer? Lá me mandam mais reviews! hehehe Obrigada pelos comentários! Continuem mandando muuuuitos comentários! Beijos!_

_Lembrando que já postei a continuação da tradução de "Um Casamento mais do que Conveniente"! É só entrar no meu profile e dar uma conferida ;D_


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPÍTULO ONZE**

No dia seguinte logo ao acordar, Hermione sentiu o braço de Draco repousado na altura da cintura dela. Já devia estar acordado há algum tempo porque foi só ela fazer um leve movimento que ele prontamente reagiu:

— Fique aí mesmo! Vou buscar algo para comer.

Ele abandonou a cama e logo retornou com um sor riso nos lábios e uma bandeja com um copo de suco de abacaxi e algumas torradas.

Enquanto ela se servia, ele aproveitou para ligar para a firma e justificar o atraso. Por ambos...

Ela precisava se acostumar com o jeito autoritário de Draco resolver as coisas. Um chefe será sempre um chefe, pensou.

Um pouco mais tarde, eles estavam a caminho do consultório médico. Viajaram em silêncio. Porém, de pois de estacionar o carro na frente da clínica, Draco desligou o motor do veículo e comentou:

— Ficará tudo bem, Hermione.

— Mas não precisa ser por meio de um casamento, Draco.

Ela não queria correr o risco de ser responsável por uma atitude precipitada da parte dele e depois ser acusada de ter arruinado sua vida. Afinal, se a mãe dela tinha conseguido criá-la sem a ajuda de um marido, porque ela não conseguiria fazer o mesmo? Pensava.

Após alguns minutos de espera, acomodados na sala de recepção da clínica, a enfermeira auxiliar do médi co veio avisá-los de que o doutor estava disponível e os aguardava.

Hermione ergueu-se e ficou corada ao ver Draco fazer o mesmo. Será que ele pretendia entrar com ela? Ques tionou-se.

Ele notou-lhe o embaraço e foi logo avisando:

— Nem pense que vou ficar aqui! Conheço seu cor po melhor do que você mesma. E também não tem motivos para se envergonhar.

Sabendo que não adiantaria discutir, deixou-se con duzir por ele e, juntos, entraram na sala do médico.

Após cumprimentá-los, o doutor pediu que a enfer meira acompanhasse Hermione ao lugar reservado para a coleta de material, a fim de que fosse realizado um teste de gravidez.

O que não demorou muito e logo ela estava de volta ao consultório.

Enquanto aguardava pelo resultado, o médico apro veitou para fazer algumas perguntas:

— De quanto tempo acha que está grávida?

— Algumas semanas, talvez. — revelou Hermione, com a atenção voltada para o recipiente que continha o lí quido. Draco, então, não despregava os olhos do mi núsculo tubo de ensaio.

O resultado confirmava a existência da gravidez.

— O resultado não deixa dúvidas. Você está real mente grávida. — confirmou o doutor.

— Não há chance de um resultado falso? — Quis saber Hermione.

O médico sorriu, meneando a cabeça.

— Não. A menos que estivesse sendo submetida a um tratamento de fertilidade. Por acaso está tomando algum medicamento com essa finalidade?

Hermione negou com um gesto.

— E já tem sentido alguns sintomas desagradáveis como náuseas, fraqueza ou outro qualquer?

Aquela pergunta foi Draco quem respondeu, deta lhando passo a passo os enjôos, a palidez e o cansaço.

— Vamos tentar o ultra-som. Quem sabe,possamos descobrir mais alguma coisa, embora ainda seja cedo demais. — sugeriu o doutor.

Hermione o olhou desconfiada.

— Não se preocupe. Apenas rotina — ele a tranqüi lizou. — É só uns minutos. Vai gostar de ver o bebê, não é?

O médico solicitou o auxílio da enfermeira que aco modou Hermione próxima da aparelhagem de ultra-sonografia. Draco posicionou-se na cabeceira do divã clínico e afagava com carinho os cabelos dela, proporcionando-lhe a segurança que ela precisava.

Naquele instante, Hermione sentiu o medo esvair-se por todos os poros e uma certeza absoluta surgir: queria aquele bebê independentemente do que pu desse ocorrer entre ela e Draco. Essa criança, embo ra não tivesse sido planejada, seria muito amada. Agora estava plenamente segura de que lutaria com unhas e dentes se preciso fosse para garantir o futu ro de seu filho!

— Ah! — exclamou o doutor. — Eis o problema.

Problema? Hermione e Draco se entreolharam assusta dos, embora, o tom de voz do médico não demons trasse preocupação.

O ginecologista moveu a tecla do aparelho de ultra-som de modo a ficar mais fácil para eles acompanha rem a explicação:

— Dêem uma espiada no monitor. — E, acompanhan do com uma flecha indicativa na tela, prosseguiu: — Estão vendo este ponto pulsante? É o coração do bebê.

Hermione observou maravilhada uma sombra que se movia de maneira compassada.

Um lampejo de vida que se iniciava!

Ficou tão comovida que algumas lágrimas rolaram pela face terminando por banhar-lhe o rosto, misturando-se às gotas de suor exaladas por conta da ansie dade. Quase nem percebeu que o médico prosseguia a explicação, acompanhada com o sinal na tela.

— E, neste outro canto, temos outra imagem se melhante...

— Gêmeos? — presumiu Draco em voz alta.

— Sim. — respondeu o doutor com um sorriso ale gre. — Parabéns aos dois!

Hermione sentiu um baque como se tivesse caído de um prédio de dez andares. E, inconformada, protestou:

— Deve haver algum engano, doutor! Nem mesmo acredito que estou grávida! Estava tomando os anti concepcionais...

— Pode ter esquecido de tomar um deles. Isso acon tece. — afirmou o médico, e desligou o equipamento de ultra-sonografia.

— Tenho certeza de que não esqueci de tomar ne nhum dos comprimidos. — insistiu Hermione.

Após entregar o resultado do exame para Draco, o doutor retornou a atenção para ela.

Antibióticos, o médico explicara. E ainda bem que o fizera. Não que ele duvidasse que Hermione estivesse tomando os anticoncepcionais, mas poderia ter-se es quecido de um ou alguns. Na verdade, nem tivera tem po de pensar o que realmente achava daquela situação toda.

E agora a notícia: gêmeos!

O dobro de soluços e choros. Mais tempo sem dor mir... Será que suportaria?

Ele espiou Hermione com o canto dos olhos antes de ligar a ignição. Ela permanecia calada, com as mãos cruzadas sobre o colo.

— No que está pensando, Hermione?

— Não acredito na última pergunta que fez ao mé dico.

— Qual? Sobre se podemos continuar com as rela ções sexuais?

Ela concordou com um gesto de cabeça. Ele sorriu:

— E daí? O que é que tem isso? Pretendo fazer sexo com minha esposa. E muito!

Hermione prosseguiu com o silêncio.

Com a mão direita estendida ele afagou-lhe os ca belos. Uma vez lhe dissera que jamais a magoaria e isso era verdade. Porém, não poderia trair a si mesmo e admitir que a amava de verdade, a despeito da atra ção sexual que sentia.

— Eu tive uma idéia! — de repente ela exclamou. — Por que em vez de tomarmos a decisão neste mo mento, não damos um tempo para pensar melhor? Como diz sempre: um dia de cada vez.

— E o que fará nesse tempo?

— Vou aproveitar para conhecer Bilbao. Foi a cida de escolhida pela empresa portuguesa como prêmio oferecido à equipe. Já que terminamos o projeto, vou me desligar da Franklin e desfrutar do fim de semana com os amigos. Será ótimo para espairecer as idéias e pensar melhor a nosso respeito.

Ele exalou o ar dos pulmões com certo alívio. E sem querer, observou nos olhos dela a mesma dúvida. Hermione estava certa. Eles precisavam de tempo para pen sar. Quem sabe houvesse outra solução que não fosse o casamento?

Com certeza essa viagem deveria representar um dos mais empolgantes fins de semana de toda sua vida, pensava Hermione, acomodada na poltrona do avião que a levava rumo a uma das mais famosas e românticas cidades do mapa, acompanhada de amigos e todas as despesas pagas.

Porém, não foi assim tão simples controlar as náu seas que se tornavam insuportáveis a cada hora que passava. Teve que improvisar as mais diferentes des culpas para esquivar-se de acompanhar o grupo nos jantares previamente agendados. Preferia recolher-se cedo ao quarto do hotel e pensar nos problemas que a afligiam.

Sentia falta de Draco. De seu carinho e do conforto daqueles braços.

No domingo, após outra desculpa com o grupo, re solveu dar uma volta sozinha pelos arredores. Levou a câmera digital para filmar os pontos que mais a agra dassem. E não mais que de repente, tudo escureceu ao seu redor. Ela piscou várias vezes, mas a tontura aumentou e antes de desmaiar os lábios trêmulos mur muraram apenas um nome: Draco!

Draco sabia que jamais iria esquecer o pânico que sentiu ao receber o telefonema de Gina, avisando que Hermione estava no hospital. Embora ela lhe assegurasse que Hermione estava bem e não havia necessidade de que ele fosse até lá, não foi o que ele decidiu.

Seguira no primeiro vôo em direção Bilbao. Ainda assim, foram os minutos mais longos de toda sua vida.

Movia-se constantemente dentro da aeronave, indo do lugar onde estava até a saída de emergência com passos nervosos e a mente atribulada. Precisava ver Hermione. Estar com ela. Nada mais importava além de chegar depressa e ver como ela estava. De súbito, per cebeu o quanto ela representava para ele. Não podia suportar por um minuto sequer a idéia de perdê-la. Como pudera ser tão cego a ponto de não enxergar que Hermione representava o bem mais precioso que a vida lhe pusera nas mãos? Como pôde acreditar que um casamento poderia não ser a melhor solução?

Agira de modo egoísta e tolo. Até mesmo covarde, pensou. Foi preciso levar um susto desses para dar valor ao tesouro que encontrara e por pouco não per dera de vez.

Hermione descansava no próprio quarto do hotel. Esta va pálida, mas calma.

Draco lutava para aparentar a mesma calma, mas por dentro, sentia-se prestes a explodir.

— Está tudo bem, Draco — insistia Hermione.

— Não parece.

— Só estou cansada. O médico disse que eu devo evitar qualquer tipo de tensão.

Ele sabia disso. Já havia falado com o doutor, antes de ir vê-la. E o médico lhe dissera que se ela se manti vesse calma e relaxada, tudo acabaria bem. Ela e os bebês estariam ótimos.

Draco sentiu uma ponta de culpa por ter-se acomo dado a uma situação tão luxuriante que até lhe impe dira de ver a verdadeira base daquele relacionamento: o amor. Sim. Ele a amava. Desde o primeiro instante.

E, pela primeira vez, sentiu a responsabilidade de cuidar dela e dos bebês que esperavam como um pre sente divino! Os seus bebês! A sua família!

Agora só precisava convencê-la de que o único ca minho possível que os levaria à felicidade seria o de se casarem o mais rápido possível.

Hermione espiava através da minúscula janela do avião, onde nada podia ser visto além do céu escuro. A palidez do rosto estava refletida no vidro.

— Sinto não ter falado sobre a gravidez logo no início. Mas eu tinha intenção de lhe contar, só não sa bia quando. Estava assustada.

— Assustada por quê? — Quis saber Draco. — O que imaginava que eu faria? Que a abandonaria? — Diante do silêncio dela, ele se indignou: — Quando foi que eu lhe dei alguma razão para não confiar em mim?

— Não se trata de você, Draco. Trata-se da... situa ção toda!

Ele até concordava que a situação inesperada os deixasse fora de controle. Mas daí a não confiar nele...

O que mais poderia fazer para provar que era diferen te do homem que a humilhara? E, sem confiança, como poderia existir amor?

As mudanças em suas vidas tinham ocorrido rápido demais. Ele tinha se apaixonado por Hermione, mas foi preciso um grande susto para ter certeza disso.

Porém, não sabia se Hermione também estaria apaixo nada por ele. Sabia que ela gostava de sua companhia, sem falar na óbvia atração sexual. Mas, e quanto ao amor?

— Hermione, quero me casar com você. Podemos fazer com que dê certo. Quero cuidar de você e dos bebês.

A declaração foi simples e rápida.

Era o melhor que Draco podia fazer no momento. Se jurasse amor eterno sabia que ela não acreditaria. E até poderia piorar as coisas. Draco não queria se arris car a perdê-la.

— Está bem, Draco. Aceito.

Ele cerrou os dentes com a resposta séria e concisa. Hermione não demonstrou nenhuma alegria, mas, agora pelo menos concordou. Já era um começo, ele pen sou. E se agora não o amava da maneira como ele gos taria, faria tudo que estivesse ao seu alcance para que isso acontecesse um dia.

Afinal, ela era a mulher de sua vida e carregava no ventre dois filhos dele.

Agora que estava desligada da Franklin, Hermione per manecia o dia inteiro trancafiada no apartamento. Oca sionalmente falava com Gina ao telefone, mas ainda não lhe contara nada sobre a gravidez. Apenas lhe acon selhava a dar uma chance a Harry.

A cada dia Hermione retraía-se mais e mais. Ela permitia que Draco cuidasse de toda a papelada necessária para o casamento, inclusive a renovação do visto sem nem mesmo ler ou aparentar qualquer interesse.

Draco demonstrava-se aborrecido. Embora aceitasse que a gravidez difícil a enfastiava, tinha certeza que havia outros motivos que a atormentavam. E ele não sabia mais o que fazer para combater a infelicidade dela.

Quando faziam sexo, ela parecia animar-se e es quecer os problemas. Era naqueles breves momentos que ele ainda sentia que ela o queria. Podia perceber o tremor nas mãos que o acariciavam.

Depois, ela fechava os olhos e adormecia, sem nem mesmo aninhar-se no peito dele, como costumava fazer.

Draco não sabia explicar bem o porquê, mas de alguma forma sentia que a perdia aos poucos.


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPÍTULO DOZE**

Pela quinta vez seguida, Hermione se sentou sobre a mochila velha e espaçosa, a fim de conseguir fechar-lhe o zíper.

Até que finalmente conseguiu. A sacola estava lotada de sapatos e roupas usadas que não iria mais precisar. Com cuidado colou na lateral da bolsa, uma etiqueta improvisada com o nome de uma instituição de carida de para a qual o administrador do apartamento prome tera enviar. Manteve apenas a mala de viagem que trou xera consigo da Nova1 Zelândia e a maleta de mão.

Draco a deixara no apartamento para separar o que iria precisar, antes de seguir para o escritório. Tinham decidido que ela iria morar em definitivo no aparta mento de Draco e no fim de semana ele a apresentaria à família.

As mudanças em sua vida estavam acontecendo tão rápido que ela nem mais raciocinava com clareza.

Tinha argumentado várias vezes que não havia ne cessidade de um casamento tão apressado. Draco, po rém, não abria mão da idéia de arcar, o quanto antes, com as responsabilidades que lhe cabiam.

Ela engoliu a saliva e os olhos marejaram ao pensar no homem íntegro que ele era. Como poderia ter tido a coragem de compará-lo a McLaggen?

Draco era a própria imagem da honestidade e do bom caráter. Era por essa mesma razão que Hermione não su portava mais a idéia de arrastá-lo a um compromisso definitivo para o qual não tinha sequer planejado. Mas como ele mesmo dizia, era a coisa certa a fazer. E o que ele diria quando a apresentasse para a família? Esta é a garota que engravidei e agora tenho o de ver de desposar!

Não. Definitivamente, não. Quem sabe o que pen sariam? Que ela teria engravidado de propósito, por que sabia que Draco a assumiria? Jamais suportaria conviver com uma família que a visse como uma opor tunista.

Sabia que Draco a desejava. A atração física entre eles era pura dinamite. Porém, não duraria para sem pre. Principalmente depois que tivessem dois bebês para cuidar.

E quanto ao amor? Ele jamais lhe dissera que a amava. Como sabia que mentiras não faziam parte da personalidade de Draco, se ele se declarasse com fir meza, ela acreditaria.

Isso ele jamais lhe dissera. A visão de um homem infeliz ao lado de uma esposa que não amava e sem liberdade para encontrar a mulher de seus sonhos a apavorava.

Antes que tudo houvesse acontecido, o caso entre eles estava com os dias contados. O dia da volta para a Nova Zelândia estava próximo e ele nunca se referira a qualquer futuro com ela.

No entanto, ela sabia que tinha se apaixonado por ele desde o primeiro instante em que se conheceram. Não eram apenas os hormônios. Draco Malfoy era tudo que desejava num homem: bonito, charmoso e seguro.

Era em nome desse mesmo amor que Hermione não ti nha coragem de arrastá-lo a um casamento por dever e não por amor. Só havia um jeito de evitar a iminente desgraça: ela teria que partir.

Com grande esforço, ela conseguiu descer a esca daria com as duas malas e aguardar na calçada por um táxi.

O terminal aéreo estava mais lotado do que o normal, por causa das férias. Os passageiros apressa dos se atropelavam no caminho. Enquanto uns che gavam, outros partiam. Hermione segurava com firmeza a bolsa de mão onde colocara o passaporte e o bilhete que já estava reservado há muito tempo. Em purrando o carrinho de bagagens, aproximou-se do balcão da Air New Zealand e tomou lugar na fila de identificação. Aproveitou para segurar nas mãos o passaporte e a passagem para Auckland, na Nova Zelândia, onde estava carimbado o dia e os dizeres de "somente ida". O familiar sotaque do pessoal a acalmava.

Antes que chegasse sua vez, distraiu-se ao ver um pequeno garoto que corria na direção de um homem que acabava de desembarcar.

— Papai! — gritava o menino, seguido por outro menor, que provavelmente era o irmão caçula.

O homem rodopiou com as duas crianças e beijos de saudade eram trocados com carinho.

Hermione estremeceu e levou uma das mãos ao ventre. Será que estaria tomando a decisão correta?

Teria o direito de tirar de seus filhos a convivência com o pai?

Draco talvez não a amasse. Mas com certeza seria um excelente pai. Ela mesma sentira na pele o que era desejar ter um pai presente. Sonhara muitas vezes com ele. Em como sua vida teria sido diferente se a morte prematura não o tivesse arrancado dela e da mãe.

Quantas vezes não invejara os colegas de escola nas ocasiões esportivas ou festivas, onde os pais compareciam para estimular os filhos? Um pai para segurar uma garotinha no colo e girar com ela nos braços? Como ela teria adorado ter tido aquela sen sação!

Provavelmente os filhos não a perdoariam quando soubessem que poderiam ter tido o pai junto deles e a mãe simplesmente tomara a decisão de negar-lhes esse direito. Fora o fato de que, com exceção do grande amor que sentia, não tinha nada mais para oferecer-lhes. Nada de tios, tias, primos ou avós. Nem mesmo uma casa e um emprego seguro.

E Draco poderia proporcionar-lhes tudo isso e muito mais. Como ela pudera agir de maneira tão estúpida e egoísta?

Baixou a cabeça e segurou as lágrimas. Ainda ha via tempo de corrigir o erro que estava prestes a co meter. Antes que cedesse a uma inesperada tentação, olhou para o bilhete que mantinha nas mãos e sem pestanejar, o rasgou ao meio.

Procurou por um cesto de lixo. Não o encontrando por perto, manteve a passagem em pedaços nas mãos e, lentamente, empurrou o carrinho de bagagens na direção da saída do aeroporto.

Foi quando avistou Draco parado junto à porta envidraçada, com os braços cruzados contra o peito e um olhar furioso. Estava tão pálido como nunca o vira antes.

— Onde estava pensando que iria? — Ele gritou assim que ela se aproximou. O tom de voz áspero ecoou no ambiente. — Não vai a lugar algum!

— Eu sei. Já desisti. — Como prova, ela estendeu a mão e lhe entregou o bilhete rasgado.

Draco juntou os pedaços e espiou o destino indicado na passagem. Com as feições endurecidas, amassou o papel e o colocou nos bolsos do paletó.

— Como sabia que eu estava aqui? — Quis saber Hermione, envergonhada por ter sido surpreendida em seu ato de covardia.

— Liguei para o apartamento e, como você não aten deu, fiquei preocupado. Daí, me lembrei que hoje era o dia marcado para o seu retorno à Nova Zelândia.

Draco gesticulava enquanto explicava. A indignação transpirando por todos os poros.

Constrangida, ela baixou o olhar e tentou prosse guir na direção da calçada.

Com um grunhido colérico ele afastou as mãos que ela mantinha no carrinho e encarregou-se de condu zi-lo.

Draco caminhava tão apressado que Hermione precisou correr para alcançá-lo. Enquanto ele acomodava a ba gagem no porta-malas do táxi, ela entrou no veículo e acomodou-se num dos cantos do banco traseiro.

Após Draco informar o endereço ao motorista, Hermione confessou com amargura na voz:

— Sinto muito por todo o transtorno que tenho lhe causado. Você tem sido maravilhoso. Não merecia isso! — As palavras de evidente remorso não alteraram a tensão exibida nas feições rígidas dele. Hermione pros seguiu:

— Vou me casar com você, Draco. Se ainda acha que é a melhor coisa a ser feita. Porém, quero que me prometa uma coisa.

Ele nem mesmo a olhou.

Contorcendo as mãos que mantinha cruzadas sobre o colo, Hermione continuou:

— Estávamos tendo um simples caso e então as coi sas se complicaram. Eu não desejava vê-lo arruinar a vida por causa de uma gravidez acidental. É por isso que é importante para mim que você me prometa re velar se algum dia encontrar uma mulher que ame de verdade. Poderemos fazer um divórcio amigável. Es tou certa de que... encontraremos uma maneira de não prejudicar as crianças. Elas precisam muito de você e de sua família. Mas não é por isso que desejo mantê-lo atado a um casamento sem amor.

— Casamento sem amor? — esbravejou ele, quase gritando. A palidez era ainda maior.

— Sei que não me ama, Draco. Essa é a pura verda de. Seria impossível em tão pouco tempo...

— Por quê? Não acredita em amor à primeira vis ta?

Ela desviou o rosto para a janela, na tentativa de ocultar algumas lágrimas.

— Claro que acredito — murmurou ela, quase que para si mesma. O que sentia por ele era a total prova disso.

— Eu também acredito. Principalmente se a mu lher for alta, com olhos e cabelos castanhos.

Eram as mesmas palavras que ele lhe dissera no dia em que se conheceram. Ela jamais esquecera, mas nun ca poderia supor que ele também se lembrasse delas.

Draco ainda se mostrava abatido, mas o brilho no olhar retornara.

Enchendo-se de coragem ela arriscou:

— E se o homem tiver os mais lindos olhos cinzas e um sorriso encantador, capaz de derreter um iceberg.

A expressão do rosto másculo se atenuou. Com um esboço de sorriso no canto dos lábios, Draco inclinou a cabeça e falou baixinho:

— Vai por as cartas na mesa, Hermione?

— Prefiro esperar para ver as suas. — devolveu ela, com um sorriso um pouco mais confiante.

— Está bem — concordou ele — Em primeiro lugar quero que saiba que não posso amar outra mu lher porque tenho apenas um coração e ele já pertence a você. — Estendendo uma das mãos, ergueu-lhe o queixo delicado, para que o encarasse na declaração final: — Me apaixonei desde o instante em que a vi me observando na varanda do prédio naquela primei ra noite. Desde então, não parei de persegui-la, desejá-la e descobrir coisas a seu respeito. A princípio imagi nei que fosse apenas atração física. Depois, descobri que era muito mais do que isso. — E, aproximando o rosto um pouco mais, quase lhe tocando os lábios, con fessou: — Eu te amo, Hermione Granger.

— Também o amo, Draco Malfoy.

— Diga outra vez...

— Amo você, Draco. Com todas as minhas forças! — Ele não resistiu e cobriu-lhe o rosto de beijos rápidos.

— Temos muito que esclarecer ainda. Mas não aqui. — revelou ele, finalizando com um beijo mais demo rado nos lábios róseos e convidativos.

Draco pediu que ela esperasse junto à porta enquan to acomodava a bagagem no quarto dele. Queria en trar com ela nos braços.

— Vai me carregar feito um saco de batatas? — brincou ela.

— Ah, não! — exclamou ele com um sorriso entu siasmado. — Pelo menos não antes de oito meses ou mais. Além do que, estou praticando escondido.

— Para o que?

— Para carregar minha esposa como manda o figu rino...

Após terem feito amor de forma bem mais comedi da, ambos relaxaram e permaneceram abraçados, feli zes de encontrarem a mesma emoção de antes.

— Ainda não consigo acreditar que me ama de ver dade. Tem certeza de que não é apenas pelos bebês? — insistiu Hermione, ainda insegura.

Ele enrolou uma mecha dos cabelos dela em dois dedos da mão direita e distraindo-se com a ação, reve lou:

— Bobinha! É claro que estou entusiasmado com os bebês. Mas isso não tem nada a ver com o amor que sinto por você. Não imagino o que faria se me deixasse.

— Por que não disse isso antes?

— Como poderia? Não tinha certeza se você me amava e nem de que confiava em mim. Poderia estra gar tudo se você me considerasse um mentiroso, como o homem que a desiludiu no passado.

Hermione percebeu o quanto fora teimosa em permitir que a insegurança do passado interferisse no julgamento a respeito dele. Quase perdera para sempre a melhor coisa que acontecera em sua vida: Draco.

As lágrimas não tardaram a surgir nos olhos imen sos e acastanhados.

— Por favor, minha linda. Não chore.

— São lágrimas de felicidade.

— Ah! Então tudo bem! — exclamou ele e a abra çou com força.

Pouco tempo depois, ela lançou mais uma dúvida:

— O que sua família irá pensar de mim? — Ele sorriu com tranqüilidade.

— Mal podem esperar para conhecê-la. Minha irmã cobra isso há semanas...

— Semanas? — interrompeu Hermione.

— Lembra-se que eu estava com o carro dela quan do nos conhecemos?

Ela assentiu com um gesto de cabeça.

— Quando fui devolver, ela percebeu que eu estava radiante. Não precisou de mais nada para que ela des confiasse que de que deveria haver uma mulher por trás daquela alegria toda!

— E quanto à gravidez. O que pensarão? — dessa vez, Draco gargalhou.

— Minha mãe está ansiosa por mais netos! — Alisando com as mãos o ventre de Hermione, concluiu: — Eles não serão muito mais novos do que os pri mos. Poderão brincar juntos — E, com um ar de pretensa censura, afirmou: — Só espero que não sejam influenciados pelas diabruras daqueles pestinhas.

Hermione alargou o sorriso ao notar o carinho com que o tio coruja pronunciara aquelas palavras.

— Minha família vai adorá-la, Hermione. Não se preo cupe.

De repente, ele ergueu-se e procurou pelo paletó. Depois retirou de um dos bolsos uma caixinha revestida de tecido aveludado na cor preta e sentou-se na beira da da cama.

Hermione presumiu que seria um anel.

— Não precisava, Draco.

— Precisava sim — insistiu ele. — O que vou dizer para as crianças quando perguntarem de que maneira eu a pedi em casamento? Você merece um pedido for mal! — Ele deu uma pausa intencional, com um brilho divertido no olhar. — Apenas me dê uma resposta mais apropriada desta vez.

Ela sorriu encabulada.

— Como vou explicar para as crianças onde está vamos quando o pedido de casamento aconteceu? Que não foi num restaurante refinado e nem num passeio romântico? — E após uma pausa na respiração, finali zou: — Que foi na cama, nus e no meio da tarde?

Ele deu de ombros.

— Coisas maravilhosas acontecem na cama, quan do um casal se ama de verdade.

Draco apoiou um dos joelhos no carpete e a reveren ciou com bom humor, embora com sinceridade no olhar:

— Hermione, eu a amo e quero ficar com você pelo res tante da minha vida. Quer se casar comigo?

— Sim. Porque eu também o amo e sempre amarei.

Ele abriu a caixa e entregou-lhe o anel, justifican do:

— Sei que os casais costumam escolher o anel jun tos, mas quando vi este, sabia que era perfeito.

A jóia era linda! Um diamante no centro e um bri lhante de cada lado.

— O diamante representa você. E os dois bri lhantes, os bebês.

— Não poderia ter escolhido melhor!

— Eu sei que estou sempre certo — afirmou com um sorriso exibido.

— Quando o comprou? — ela quis saber.

— Hoje pela manhã. Queria lhe fazer uma surpresa.

— Foi por isso que ligou para o apartamento, não foi?

O sorriso sumiu dos lábios dele.

— É. Esse é um assunto que teremos que apagar.

— Eu sei, Draco. Mas deve me perdoar. Principal mente pelo fato de que mesmo achando que você não me amava, não consegui partir naquele avião.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça e ficou em silêncio por uns segundos. Depois, recuperando o entusiasmo, fa lou:

— Há mais uma coisa que preciso lhe contar. Ela ergueu o olhar com surpresa.

— Já marquei a lua-de-mel.

— O quê? Onde?

— Em Florença. Lembra da minha promessa em levá-la até lá? — como se ela pudesse esquecer! — Quero que prove os famosos sorvetes de Florença. Se é que uma senhora grávida pode ingerir alimentos gelados.

— E por que não?

— Se é assim, que sabor vai preferir?

— Limão.

— Verdade? Pensei que fosse dizer framboesa! — ela balançou a cabeça.

— Não. Adoro o aroma de limão — afirmou ela com um sorriso zombeteiro. Afinal, era o perfume que adorava sentir em Draco. — Se bem que talvez experi mente um pouco de cada. — finalizou, com uma piscadela.

— Ah! Optando por duas coisas ao mesmo tempo?

— Sim. O prazer é dobrado...

— Desde que estejamos sempre juntos...

**FIM**

* * *

><p><em>NA: Olá! Essa foi uma adaptação gostosinha de fazer! Ainda não identifiquei o porquê de algumas palavras terem espaços, sinto por isso e espero que não tenha atrapalhado-as.  
>Espero que passem na tradução que estou fazendo da fanfic "Um Casamento mais do que Conveniente" e do oneshot que já traduzi "Quatro Vezes", ambas são DRAMIONES e estão no meu perfil, ou se preferirem nos links:<br>_Um Casamento mais do que Conveniente_ - /s/7262530/1/Um_Casamento_Mais_do_Que_Conveniente  
>Quatro Vezes - s/7544443/1/Quatro_Vezes  
>Beijos! Obrigada por acompanharem!<br>**  
><strong>_


End file.
